In the town of Lima, Ohio
by Sofi Hummel
Summary: Después de la pérdida de sus padres, Kurt tiene que criar a su hermano bebé por sí mismo, cerrado, joven y sin experiencia se aleja de cierto abogado de cabello rizado que se enamora desesperadamente de él, confiará en Blaine? o lo alejará? Leé y averígualo :), traducción autorizada.
1. Habitaciones

**"Habitaciones"**

Hay una casa en algún lugar del pueblo de Lima, Ohio. No hay nada extraño sobre ella. Es pequeña, pero no tanto, no es nueva, pero la pintura de las paredes aún es fresca y vibrante, no es muy hermosa, pero se destaca del resto de las casas de aspecto similar en una calle estrecha.

Hay 3 cuartos en una casa, en algún lugar del pueblo de Lima, Ohio.

Uno de ellos es pequeño, lleno de juguetes y animales de peluche, carros pequeños, sombreros de policía y placas de sheriff. Las paredes de ese cuarto son azul tenue y tienen muestras de arte con crayola en ellas, hay un pequeño closet y una lámpara con jirafas en ella, que se prende aún si es la mitad de la noche. Hay una cama, con sábanas azul fuerte y carros de carreras en las fundas de las almohadas.

Pero más importante, hay un niño regordete de 2 años y medio con una mata de rizos castaños y la nariz ligeramente apuntada durmiendo bajo las sábanas.

Su nombre es Damian, es listo y divertido e inusualmente agraciado para un niño de dos años y medio. Hace demasiadas preguntas y come muchas galletas, es amigable, platicador, ruidoso y ama a todo el mundo.

Pero no hay nadie en el mundo a quien ame más que a la persona, cuyo cuarto está solo a un pasillo lejos del suyo.

Este cuarto es un poco más grande. Las paredes son grises y combinan perfectamente con la alfombra que está en el suelo. La puerta del clóset está abierta y un traje negro complementado con una camisa gris y corbata negra cuelga del manubrio de la puerta. Hay una mesa llena de libros cuidadosamente almacenados, pilas de partituras y post its amarillos con recordatorios como: **recoger la leche** o **Dentista el martes a las 3:00.**

También hay una cama. Con sábanas color crema y gris oscuro y más almohadas que una sola persona podría necesitar.

Pero más importante, hay un chico durmiendo en esa cama. Su cabello es castaño claro, su piel es pálida, suave y perfecta y si fuera a mirarte, podrías ver que sus ojos son una mezcla penetrante de azul claro, gris tormentoso y verde pacífico.

Éste chico es recién salido de la preparatoria, es inteligente, sarcástico, amable y de buen corazó determinado, algunas veces agresivo, pero nunca grosero o frío con alguien.

Su nombre es Kurt y es el héroe de Damián.

Si le preguntaras a la gente de Lima acerca de Kurt asumirían una postura hostil y despotricarían cómo sus "opciones de vida" están equivocadas, cómo debe ser golpeado hasta que sea "normal" de nuevo o cómo debe ir al infierno porque es un pecador y muchas versiones diferentes de lo malo que es.

Si le preguntaras a Damian, él te diría que su hermano mayor es asombroso porque puede hacer muchas voces diferentes cuando está leyéndole una historia antes de dormir, puede hacer panqueques con la forma de un automóvil y si sólo fueran círculos planos pondría una cara feliz en ellos con mermelada de fresa, porque sabe que es la favorita de Damian. Él te diría que Kurt es muy fuerte porque puede levantarlo y entonces Damian puede ser un helicóptero o lo puede recoger bajo los brazos y puede caminar por las paredes, incluso el techo.

A sus ojos Kurt también es muy alto porque puede alcanzar el estante superior del armario de la cocina y darle galletas cuando nadie está mirando. También es valiente porque siempre revisa que no haya monstruos debajo de su cama y duerme con las luces apagadas porque no le tiene miedo a la oscuridad.

Para Damian, Kurt es perfecto.

Y también es todo lo que le queda.

Hay una tercera habitación en la casa; justo en medio del pasillo entre las habitaciones de Kurt y Damian.

Es la habitación más grande de la casa.  
>Las paredes están pintadas de un tono suave, apenas visible de color amarillo, pero la pintura se está desgastando poco a poco en las esquinas. Hay un cuarto de baño, pero lo extraño es que no hay cepillos de dientes en el lavabo, no hay toallas usadas, o zapatillas mojadas, o manchas de jabón en las cortinas de la bañera.<p>

El pequeño pasillo dentro del armario es casi del mismo tamaño que el que está en la habitación de Kurt y la puerta está abierta, igual que en el de él. Pero la ropa ya no huele a fresco y está guardada en bolsas. El mobiliario está cubierto con sábanas blancas y hay una fina capa de polvo en el suelo.

Solo unos meses atrás había 2 personas durmiendo en una suave cama con sábanas color lavanda y fundas de almohada con girasoles en ellas. Había un hombre con un par de ojos cálidos chocolate y una calva en la cabeza; y había una mujer que se burlaba de esa calva en su cabeza. Ella tenía cabello rizado largo y ojos juguetones azul-verde-gris. Sus ojos justo como los de Kurt y su cabello como el de Damian.

El nombre del hombre era Burt Hummel, era un mecánico al que le gustaba el football, la comida grasienta, las camisas a cuadros y las gorras de béisbol. Era un simple hombre que nunca fue a la universidad, ni nunca se consideró así mismo como listo.

Pero si hay una cosa que podemos decir de él, es que fue el mejor padre del mundo.

Así que tal vez Kurt es el héroe de Damian, pero para Kurt su héroe fue su papá. Algo áspero, pero comprensivo y de mente abierta, tanto así que cuando Kurt fue con él a la edad de 13 años y le dijo que le gustaban los chicos, Burt lo miró y le dijo:

"Es tu trabajo ser quien eres y el mío es amarte"

Su esposa Elizabeth lo abrazo esa noche fuertemente y le dijo que lo amaba. Porque ella sabía; y rezaba porque su esposo no juzgara mal a su hijo- y no lo hizo.

Ella era afectuosa y un poco tonta algunas veces, talentosa, creativa y de esas personas con las que es difícil ponerse al día. Ella tenía la sonrisa más contagiosa y la más hermosa voz. Amaba ver películas estúpidas y comer helado con un tenedor, le encantaba usar bufandas a mitad del verano y caminar descalza porque pensaba que la palabra "slippers" era molesta.

Pero más importante que nada, ella amaba a su familia.

Así que hay una casa, en algún lugar del pueblo de Lima, Ohio.

Hay una casa, con un columpio en un árbol en el patio trasero, una casa, con un jardín lleno de flores de colores y una pelota azul a la mitad de un arbusto de rosas.

Ésta casa fue una vez un hogar para una familia. Era una bonita familia, como una de esas familias de los shows televisivos, había una peculiar y artística mamá y un comprensivo con aspecto de miedo, pero con corazón suave papá. Había un adolescente irritable con un sorprendente sentido de la moda y una abrumadora personalidad y había un lindo travieso pequeño que se emocionaba con facilidad.

Estaban Burt, Elizabeth, Kurt y Damian Hummel.

Ahora solo están Kurt y Damian Hummel.

No hay más Burt, ni Elizabeth.

"Es porque son ángeles ahora, cierto Kurt?"- un pequeño de dos años pregunta mientras sostiene la mano de su hermano mayor, mirándolo con confundidos, pero esperanzados ojos.

Kurt mira hacia abajo, directo hacia él, al pequeño niño que viste un mini traje y tiene un pequeño moño en el cuello y no puede decirle que no cree más en ángeles.

No puede decirle que los montones de tierra que cubren los dos ataúdes de roble son el punto final de la oración.

No puede decirle que no sabe si van a salir adelante o si será capaz de criarlo bien, como ellos lo hubieran hecho.

Así que sonríe a pesar de las lágrimas al pequeño niño que está sosteniendo su mano.

"Si amigo, lo son"

Hola chicos, soy nueva y empezaré con ésta traducción de la historia de crowned-queen-of-bitchland, espero que les guste, a mí me encantó, espero sus reviews y si notan errores, no duden en decirme, saludos y gracias por leer!


	2. Imbéciles

**"Imbéciles"**

Dos años y medio más tarde

"Damian, si no te levantas de la cama en los próximos cinco minutos voy a tirar éstos panqueques con forma de elefante por el retrete" - Kurt gritó a través de la casa mientras se desataba el delantal que llevaba para cubrirse mientras hacía dichos panqueques.

Corrió alrededor de la cocina para poner la mesa y revisó una mochila verde de las Tortugas Ninja para asegurarse de que todo estuviera ahí.

Es el primer día de escuela para Damian y Kurt quiere que sea perfecto. Quiere que Damian encuentre amigos y juegue con ellos y comparta su almuerzo con alguien. Por eso le hizo un sándwich de mantequilla de maní cortado por la mitad. Así, cuando Damian encuentre un amigo puede darle la otra mitad.

Él quiere que su hermano disfrute de su tiempo en la escuela. De la forma en la que él no pudo.

Su mente se remonta a los pasillos de McKinley High.

Filas de casilleros pintados de rojo. Todos ellos están llenos de fotos y dibujos y recuerdos y memorias. Todos y cada uno de ellos es diferente en el interior ya que refleja la personalidad de la persona a quien pertenece.

En el exterior, todos tienen el mismo aspecto. Todos excepto uno, que está abollado, la cerradura está rota y una palabra en letras mayúsculas negras se escribe a través de él:

MARICÓN

Ese casillero perteneció a Kurt Hummel. Los cuatro años de escuela.

Él sacude de su cabeza los pensamientos deprimentes, los manda lejos. Es el turno de Damian para tratar de tener una experiencia escolar normal y feliz.

Kurt cierra la mochila después de haber puesto la lonchera en ella y mira el reloj.

Diez minutos desde la última vez que llamó a Damian.

"DAMIAN!" - Le grita en la parte superior de sus pulmones y se da vuelta para ver a un sorprendido niño de cinco años mirándolo confusamente.

"He bajado. No estés enojado conmigo? "- Dice en voz baja mientras envuelve sus brazos delgados alrededor de los muslos de Kurt.

La gordura infantil es cosa del pasado gracias a que se estiró y creció y ahora la parte superior de su cabeza alcanza el ombligo de Kurt.

"No estoy enojado amigo. Grité porque pensé que estabas dormido y no me podías oír . "- Explicó Kurt abrazando al chico y apuntando a los panqueques en la mesa.

"Asustas cuando estás gritando. " - Dijo con la boca llena y Kurt se encogió, pero sin embargo sonrió.

"Bueno, pues la próxima vez deberías levantarte tan pronto como te llame. Y no hables con la comida en la boca. Te vas a ahogar . O peor ... escupirás a alguien. "

Damian rió mientras introducía tres panqueques en su boca y los tragaba con leche chocolatada. Se levantó y cogió su mochila. Estaba emocionado por ir a la escuela. Un grupo de sus amigos de preescolar estaría allí y él honestamente creía que su hermano le consiguió la mejor mochila de todas. Tenía a las Tortugas Ninja en ella. No se puede superar a las Tortugas Ninja.

" ¡Vamos! "

Kurt lo mira y se ríe a carcajadas del demasiado emocionado muchacho.

"¿Qué tal si te cepillas los dientes y cambias las pijamas hm ? " - Kurt pregunta tímidamente y se ríe de la expresión horrorizada de Damian.

El niño deja caer su amada mochila y corre al piso de arriba para alistarse.

Quince minutos más tarde y Kurt lo está abrazando para despedirse mientas un brillante autobús amarillo escolar llega a la acera y abre su puerta para él.

Con una ola final Damian y su poderosa mochila están camino a la escuela y Kurt da cuenta que tiene unos 10 minutos para estar listo para el trabajo.

Se precipita a su habitación escogiendo un par de jeans negros y una camisa gris oscuro con una chaqueta de punto negro (para colmo). Sus botas altas le llegan a la rodilla y un pañuelo azul se envuelve alrededor de su cuello en el momento en que tiene que salir de la casa si quiere llegar a tiempo.

Hubo un momento en que toda la ropa en él habría sido de diseñador. Su camisa habría sido una original Armani y su bufanda habría sido McQueen.

Hoy en día no puede permitirse eso. Su gusto es todavía inmaculado, como siempre lo ha sido, pero su ropa es barata y no hay etiquetas de diseñador en ella.

Pero él está bien con eso. Porque no tener el nuevo pañuelo McQueen que vio en el exhibidor en el centro comercial significa que Damian puede tener su mochila de las Tortugas Ninja . Y la mirada en el rostro de su hermano cuando le mostró la mochila, valía la pena para usar la ropa de segunda mano (propiedad de Kurt en estos días).

La parte atrevida de su personalidad lo vio, mientras su trasero lucía increíble en pantalones vaqueros no importaba realmente si pagaba cien o diez dólares por ellos. Un buen trasero, es un buen trasero, no importa lo que lo cubra.

Kurt guiño a sí mismo en el espejo y se refugió en su vehículo. Era una vieja camioneta que su padre solía conducir, pero Kurt la amaba.

Todavía olía como su padre, una mezcla de aceite de coche y cigarros ( a pesar de que nunca había fumado ) y la loción de después del afeitado .

Era reconfortante, y Kurt lo amaba.

Salió de su camino y muy pronto se desplazaba por las calles de su ciudad natal.

No tuvo una vida feliz de cualquier modo, pero estaba atado a la ciudad y con los años aprendió a amarla.

Una luz roja brilló en frente de él y empujó suavemente el freno para detenerse detrás de una camioneta roja.

Estaba tarareando junto con una canción tonta en la radio cuando su cabeza cayó hacia adelante y se produjo un sonido de choque detrás de él. Su cuello chasqueó dolorosamente y se sentía mareado por el impacto.

Se sentó allí por un segundo totalmente entumecido y confundido antes de que el sonido de la gente hablando y gritando lo trajera de nuevo a la conciencia. Se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y con cuidado salió de su coche frotando su cuello con la mano. Dolía jodidamente.

Ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de ver lo que pasó con su vehículo cuando un hombre alto, de mirada intimidante en un sorprendente traje lo inmovilizó en su camioneta gritando como un loco.

" ¿Qué carajo te pasa ? ¡No puedes poner tu freno así. Mi coche está completamente arruinado Y vas a pagar por ello. Pensé que una chica estaba conduciendo, y claro que tenía razón. MARICAS DE MIERDA...! " - gritó escupiendo por ahí haciendo sentir náuseas a Kurt . El último insulto sin embargo le hizo ver blanco mientras usaba toda su fuerza y empujaba al hombre fuera.

"Por mucho que aprecie los originales insultos de estereotipos lanzados contra mí por idiotas, inconscientes e ignorantes lo tengo que parar allí. Me detuve porque había una luz roja. Y usted se estrelló contra mi coche, porque su cabeza estaba, obviamente muy lejos sobre su trasero que ha olvidado las reglas básicas de tráfico. Así que la próxima vez que decida gritar en los oídos de alguien, asegúrese de que tiene la información correcta. Ahora usted tiene una opción, puedo demandarlo y usted pagará por mi coche o me puede dar su información de contacto y podemos lidiar con esto como gente civilizada. " - Kurt sonrió dulcemente al hombre cuyos rizos oscuros ahora estaban libres de su posición gelificada mientras pasaba sus manos furiosamente por el pelo y sus ojos estaban volando sobre el rostro de Kurt para encontrar rastros de miedo o cualquier emoción que no sea la determinación para que pudiera derribarlo.

Pero Kurt era un luchador y le sostuvo la mirada con firmeza, su sonrisa nunca dejando su rostro.

El público ahora sonreía y había un silencioso " vaya manera de decirle chico " viniendo de un anciano sosteniendo la mano de su nieta.

El hombre miró a Kurt por un segundo antes de darse cuenta de que la situación no podía estar a su favor. Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó una tarjeta de negocios, entregándoselo a Kurt con cuidado de no tocar su mano. Kurt se dio cuenta de ello, pero no le importaba.

Lejos estaban los días en que ese tipo de cosas le molestan. Era bastante obvio que era gay y los hombres por lo general se mantenían alejados. Temerosos de Dios sabe qué. A Kurt no le importaba.

Tomó la tarjeta y leyó la inscripción:

Samuel Anderson

Abogado

Kurt reconoció vagamente el nombre. Anderson e hijos era una de las empresas más grandes de Ohio. Debajo del nombre había un número de teléfono y una dirección de correo electrónico.

"Ponte en contacto conmigo y vamos a resolver esto. " - Samuel ladró a Kurt antes de saltar de nuevo en su coche y conducir, rodeando la camioneta de Kurt.

La multitud se disipó y Kurt regresó a su vehículo agradecido de que todavía estaba en marcha, mientras se apresuraba a trabajar

"Hoy no es mi día, ¿verdad? " - Se rió amargamente mientras entraba en el aparcamiento y se dio cuenta de que todas las plazas de aparcamiento estaban ocupadas. Dándose la vuelta dobló el grupo de edificios un par de veces antes de que finalmente la localización de un espacio libre y de fácil deslizamiento apareciera.

Salió de su coche, bloqueándolo con cuidado antes de apresurarse en todo el amplio edificio para llegar a su lugar de trabajo. Era tarde, y su jefe le daría lata hasta que deseara nunca haber nacido. La vida es una mierda.

Trabajar como sastre en una pequeña tienda privada nunca fue el sueño de Kurt, pero de alguna manera estaba más cerca de él de lo que se atrevía a esperar después de graduarse de la escuela secundaria y darse cuenta de que Nueva York no iba a suceder.

Llegó a crear sus propios vestidos y trajes, y a ayudar a la gente a verse bien en la ropa que él hacía. Así que tal vez no va a caminar por una pasarela para saludar a todas las personas que vinieron a ver a las modelos atrozmente hambrientas tambalear alrededor en un original de Kurt Hummel, pero haría que la imagen del baile de alguien fuera increíble, y eso estaba bien con él.

Con cada onza de la gracia que sólo un verdadero Ninja posee ( y sí, eso fue una referencia de las tortugas Ninja - maldita sea Damian ) entro en una diminuta y escondida tienda, activando así la campana más molesta enganchada en el pomo de la puerta . Uno de estos días tomaría esa estúpida campana y haría que alguien la tragara.

" Llegas tarde ! " - Una voz áspera sonó desde el espacio detrás de una cortina cerrada. Eso era el estudio; allí era donde se creaba la magia. Era el lugar seguro de Kurt.

" ¡Lo sé! " - Le gritó a su vez en dirección del estudio al desempacar sus cosas.

" Lo que quise decir es que por favor te sientas libre para explicarle a tu jefe ¿por qué llegas tarde?" - El sarcasmo prácticamente goteó de las paredes.

"Porque algún imbécil de clase alta se estrelló contra mi puto coche cuando me detuve en la luz roja . " ladró Kurt –sintiéndose molesto de nuevo.

"Lenguaje jovencito. ¿Estás bien? " - Un hombre de mayor altura , un poco gordito y viejo salió de detrás de la cortina. Tenía el pelo blanco y gelificado como en una película romántica de los 30´s , sus ojos eran de un color llamativo marrón oscuro, y era probablemente la persona de edad avanzada con más estilo en el mundo . Ah, y si el bigote se vería bien en alguna persona, sería él.

Así que tal vez Kurt no tenía más un padre.

Pero tenía a Maxwell Brewer III (y Kurt no estaba del todo convencido de que era su verdadero nombre, pero decidió que lo tomaría por lo que era)

Max era el orgulloso propietario de la sastrería Brewer durante más de 35 años. Kurt realmente nunca se enteró de la edad del hombre. Se atrevió a preguntar una vez, recibiendo una mirada maligna que podría congelar el infierno mientras el hombre mayor decía que dejó de hacer el seguimiento después de los 50. Así que era mayor de 50 años.

Después de que los padres de Kurt murieron, él trató de encontrar un puesto de trabajo para poder demostrar a los servicios sociales que podía hacerse cargo de Damian. No tuvo suerte alguna. Nadie quería un chico de diecinueve años que no tenía experiencia de trabajo o recomendaciones. Como último recurso, respondió a un anuncio en los periódicos que decía que una tienda local de sastre estaba buscando a un asistente.

La única experiencia que Kurt tenía era haciendo ropa para él mismo, pero estaba bastante desesperado, por lo que decidió darle una oportunidad.

Hasta el día de hoy no tiene ni idea de qué demonios pasó durante lo que tenía que ser la más corta y extraña entrevista de trabajo en la historia de las entrevistas de trabajo.

Básicamente, él entró en la tienda y dijo hola, el anciano lo miró y le preguntó si había elegido su atuendo por sí mismo, Kurt dijo que lo hizo por sí mismo, y Max sólo le entregó una foto de un vestido y le señaló una plataforma con diferentes materiales.

Eso fue hace más de dos años y desde entonces el dueño de la tienda se convirtió en un segundo padre para Kurt ... sólo extraño e impredecible ... y con una boca tan grande como su corazón.

Kurt lo amaba.

"Sí, estoy bien. " - Respondió él, simulando exasperación, rodando los ojos mientras tomaba lo que necesitaba para el arreglo de un vestido que tenía al mediodía y tenía que hacer algunos cambios antes de que la mujer viniera a probárselo.

"No me ruedes los ojos a mí señor! Sólo estoy tratando de cuidar de ti. ¿Tu coche está arruinado? " - Dijo con su mejor voz de papá mientras seguía a Kurt a la parte de trabajo de la tienda.

"No es mucho, pero va a costar arreglarlo. " - Dijo mientras levantaba la bolsa delgada, de protección de plástico del vestido colgando de un maniquí.

" Fue su culpa? "

" Bueno, si consideras chocar contra alguien en un semáforo en rojo" su culpa " , entonces sí, lo fue. " Kurt lo miró molesto.

" Y va a pagarte por ello, capitán SARCASMO ? "

"Ese imbécil mejor lo hace. " Kurt - murmuró con ira.

"¿Es que hablas con odio solamente porque él golpeó tu automóvil o algo más sucedió? " -Max le sonrió con complicidad. Kurt era una perra a veces, pero él no perdía la calma por nada.

" Puede que me haya llamado maricón . " - Respondió él en voz baja.

Max odiaba cuando la gente insultaba a alguien por cualquier razón. Tenía una firme opinión de que cada persona en el mundo merece vivir la vida que quiere, sin ser acosados por ello, siempre que dicho estilo de vida no sea perjudicial para alguien.

" He cambiado de idea ... eres libre para jurar y llamarlo un idiota. " - Bromeó tratando de aligerar el estado de ánimo como siempre lo hacía. Pero Kurt no tenía ganas de dejar ir al rencor y animarse.

"Gracias Max"

Debería haber sabido que Max no le iba a dejar a revolcarse en la ira y el resentimiento.

" Por cierto, pensé que a los hombres gays les gustaban los pendejos . ¿O es que he leído los folletos equivocados? " - Dijo juguetonamente dando a Kurt un codazo.

Kurt se volvió hacia él, abriendo la boca a su repentina brusquedad, porque en serio ... quien con más de 50 dice algo así?

Él parpadeó estúpidamente al hombre de más edad antes de estallar en una risa histérica, una vez más agradecido de que estaba en su vida. Se calmó lo suficiente como para decidir que iba a mandarle un correo electrónico al idiota cuando terminara con los arreglos del vestido.

Bueno, tal vez hoy no fue tan malo después de todo.

Samuel Anderson irrumpió a través de los pasillos casi estériles del edificio de su empresa, prácticamente gritando instrucciones a sus ayudantes después de asistir a una de las comidas de trabajo más aburridas del mundo. En su camino pasó por dos amplias oficinas ocupadas por dos hombres de aspecto atractivo. El " e hijos " parte de la empresa.

Samuel se graduó de la Escuela de Derecho de Harvard a la edad de 24 .Un estudiante con perspectiva, se convirtió en un conocido abogado en un prestigioso bufete de abogados de propiedad de uno de sus mentores. De allí procedió a sobresalir en todos y cada uno de sus casos, finalmente decidiendo iniciar su propia empresa a la edad de treinta y dos años cuando su primer hijo entró en la imagen, el primero de los dos hombres atractivos.

Cooper Anderson: 30 años de edad. Ridículamente hermoso, de ojos azules, pelo negro, abogado de lengua afilada en la ley, conocido por ganar la mayoría de los casos que tienen algo que ver con la violencia doméstica, las batallas de custodia y los procedimientos de divorcio.

El ver a su padre chasqueando y gritando a todo el mundo hizo sentir a Cooper un hormigueo en el interior, escapó de su despacho y abrió la puerta más cercana a su oficina. Se acercó y le hizo un guiño al hombre sentado detrás de una impresionante, pero delicada mesa de cristal, el segundo de los dos hombres atractivos.

Blaine Anderson: 27 años. Igualmente precioso; ojos color avellana; pelo rizado; juguetón y vibrante abogado especializado en casos relacionados con la discriminación de cualquier tipo. También es un …puto pero vamos a llegar a eso más adelante.

Por separado, los hermanos eran abogados increíbles, inteligentes, de mentes brillantes e implacables.

Juntos ... bueno, sólo diremos que su padre era historia. Juntos mantenían la empresa viva y funcionando sin problemas, siendo dueños de la mayor parte de ella y pateando el culo de su padre.

Decir que la relación de Samuel Anderson con sus hijos era inestable sería como decir que La Gran Muralla China es un poco larga.

Todo era idílico hasta que Blaine salió del closet a la edad de quince años. Samuel, como un padre adecuado material de esos años, sacó cada movimiento del manual " Padres de mierda de hijos homosexuales ", el repudio, el campamento para heterosexuales, el " te quemarás porque Dios odia a los pecadores ", el " mi compañero de trabajo tiene una hija muy linda, deberías invitarla a salir " . Continuó así hasta que Cooper perdió los nervios y le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

Fueron de puntillas uno alrededor del otro por años después de eso. Al final Blaine se las arregló para hacer sentir un poco orgulloso a su padre al graduarse de Yale siendo el superior de su clase y uniéndose con él y Cooper a la firma de abogados. Anderson e hijo se convirtió en Anderson e hijos y día a día cayeron en una cómoda rutina de trabajo lado a lado.

Pero muy pronto Cooper y Blaine comenzaron a aceptar casos para los que Samuel no tenía realmente el oído o el tiempo ya que el que prefería fraudes financieros y malversaciones fiscales (no siempre defendiendo la parte inocente) .

Blaine y Cooper siguieron trabajando y después de un tiempo los casos que manejaban comenzaron a ganar más dinero y unieron sus fuerzas para convertirse en los accionistas mayoritarios. Mantuvieron el nombre sin embargo. Dejaron que el viejo tenga algo.

" Está en su periodo de nuevo. " -Cooper dijo mientras saltaba y se estiraba en la parte superior de un sofá de cuero de color marrón oscuro en la esquina de la oficina de Blaine.

"De nuevo significaría que hay momentos en que no está en su período. Los dos sabemos que no es cierto. " - Blaine se rió al cerrar su laptop y se volvió hacia su hermano.

" ¿Qué crees que se ganó esta vez? " - Preguntó Cooper divertidamente.

" Sólo Dios sabe . Tal vez una paloma decoró su chaqueta. O alguien escupió en su café. En cuyo caso, quiero conocer a esa persona y casarme con él / ella. " -Cooper se echó a reír a carcajadas agarrándose el estómago .

"Oh, eso simplemente no tiene precio! "

" En un asunto más importante ... vamos a salir esta noche? " - Blaine se levantó y caminó a través de su oficina para llegar al sofá y empujar las piernas de Cooper fuera de él.

"Hermano, es lunes". -Cooper dijo con incredulidad.

"Tu punto es ... ¿qué? " - El hombre más bajo arrastró burlonamente.

"Mi punto es que nadie sale en lunes. "

"Yo lo hago".

"En mi caso, descanso. "

" Estúpido ".

" Corre por nuestras venas. "

" COOPER ! BLAINE ! MI OFICINA ! AHORA MISMO! " - La voz estridente de su padre los hizo estremecerse .

"Creo que por una vez, puede que tengas razón . " - Dijo Blaine mientras se empujaba a sí mismo fuera del cómodo sillón .

"Sólo desearía que usara su " estamos en un funeral " voz a veces. " -Cooper añadió mientras seguía a su hermano fuera de la oficina.

Kurt resopló molesto a la pantalla del ordenador que Max había instalado en su estudio después de que el joven pasó unos tres meses explicando que los correos electrónicos podrían hacer maravillas por su tienda si sustituyeran los pedidos por correo de caracol de los que el dueño era un gran fan.

Y eso fue sólo una de las peculiaridades de Max Brewer III . A la edad de "algo más de 50" estaba bien con Kurt siendo gay , estaba bien con un niño apenas legal criando a un niño por sí mismo, estaba bien con el calentamiento global y la clonación del ADN y Dios sabe que más ... pero la actualización de su tecnología era simplemente errónea .

Así que después de meses de persuasión, un equipo nuevo se estableció en su estudio. Kurt estaba en éxtasis. Hasta que la encendió y se dio cuenta de que la conexión a internet era inexistente. Confrontar a Max dio lugar a una explicación de que " ¿Cómo demonios se supone que voy a saber que debería haber pedido más cables y cositas " , y Kurt simplemente le dijo que lo dejara manejar todo.

El incidente informático se resolvió rápidamente por el hombre más joven y ahora se encontraba enfadado mirando a la respuesta increíblemente grosera a su email perfectamente cortés para el culero.

PARA: Anderson e hijos

ASUNTO: seguros

Señor Anderson

Mi nombre es Kurt Hummel, tuvimos desafortunado encuentro el día de hoy. Sólo quería comprobar si sería conveniente para que usted sentarse conmigo para que así podamos discutir los detalles del seguro. Así que hágame saber cuándo esté libre.

Respetuosamente

Kurt Hummel

Con toda honestidad el primer borrador de este correo electrónico se veía un poco diferente al final.

Señor. Anderson ahora estaba reemplazando a las palabras " Escúchame tú, imbécil " , desafortunado encuentro era " impactaste tu maldito coche en el mío porque estabas demasiado ocupado siendo un imbécil " , y respetuosamente ahora estaba tomando el lugar de "Estoy afuera imbécil " .

Pero Kurt era un joven bien criado y para ser franco usar la palabra imbécil muchas veces simplemente no parecía estéticamente agradable así que lo hizo parecer educado y sofisticado.

Es por eso que espetó cuando recibió una respuesta a sólo unos minutos después de haber enviado su correo electrónico. Estaba contento, al principio al ser respondido con prontitud. Pero su felicidad duró poco cuando abrió el correo electrónico y leyó la respuesta.

DE: Anderson e hijos

Asunto: Re : Seguro

Mañana, al mediodía, mi oficina.

Kurt dio un puñetazo al teclado y se disculpó de nuevo con Max cuando le gritó para que tratara a la máquina del demonio con respeto (no por la máquina, pero el dinero que se gastó en ella).

Dio la vuelta al ordenador y se puso de pie coreando las malas palabras en la pared.

¡Imbécil!

**Hola chicos, muchas gracias por sus reviews =D me alegra que les guste ésta historia y les pido perdón por haber demorado con la actualización, saludos, espero que disfruten su domingo.**

**No olviden que sus reviews son siempre bienvenidos, gracias por leer y si notan errores, háganmelo saber. **


	3. Formas

**Maneras**

Blaine tenía una forma de hacer las cosas. Le gustaba la puntualidad, la devoción, la exactitud, la responsabilidad. Pero, sobre todo, le gustaba cuando su forma de hacer las cosas chocaba con la de su padre.

Así que cuando se sentó en una silla de peluche giratoria junto a Cooper en el lado opuesto de su padre, en su despacho y fingía interés en lo que fuera que su padre les estuviese diciendo, supo que estaban a sólo de unos segundos de pelear. Una vez más.

Rodando los ojos volvió a escuchar lo que el hombre balbuceaba.

" ..Así que, la forma en que yo lo veo ... "

" Oh, Dios mío ¡Lo sabía! " - Exclamó Blaine de repente, más molesto de lo que pensaba que estaría cuando vino a trabajar esa mañana.

" Sabías qué? " - Samuel resopló con enojo mirando a su hijo menor.

"Sabía que iba a ser la forma en que tú lo ves. " - Blaine respondió levantándose de su silla y rodeándola como si colocara un escudo entre los dos.

" ¿Y qué hay de malo en eso, hijo ? " - El hombre mayor le preguntó en una voz dulce y repugnante que le decía a Blaine que la palabra HIJO estaba destinada en realidad como un insulto al igual que todo lo demás que su padre dirigía a él.

"Aparte del hecho de que siempre odio la forma en que ves todo. Papá te estrellaste contra el coche de ese hombre por detrás, en un semáforo en rojo. Realmente no hay otra manera de ver eso. Así que actúa como un adulto y paga por su coche ya que eso es lo que es. Cooper y yo no tenemos nada que ver con esto, honestamente. " - dijo Blaine recargándose en la silla de Cooper mientras su hermano hacía un gesto a su padre para demostrar que él está de acuerdo con el abogado más joven.

Samuel miró a sus hijos con una mirada tan oscura que pertenecía a una película de terror mientras se pasaba la mano por el pelo rizado. Sus dos hijos heredaron sus rizos pero mientras él los mantenía limpios y gelificados todo el tiempo Cooper y Blaine optaron por dejar sus rizos libres y ligeramente domados con productos.

Era como si se rebelaran contra su padre, incluso en los detalles más pequeños.

"Bueno, los dos pueden salir de mi oficina si no tienen intención de ser útiles de alguna manera. Pero les aseguro que no le pagaré a ese marica ni un centavo por su coche. "

Cooper y Blaine, que estaban a mitad de camino fuera de la oficina para entonces, se detuvieron, congelados por su oración.

Blaine ya estaba acostumbrado a esto. Sabía cómo se sentía su padre por su orientación sexual, pero no significa que duela menos cada vez que su padre lo insulta. Todavía se molesta como loco cada vez que le pregunta a Cooper sobre sus relaciones y los planes futuros para el matrimonio y los niños, mientras que ignora a Blaine a propósito y su vida y su futuro. Trató de presentar a su novio a su padre una vez .Sin necesidad de decir, dicho novio huyó como si hubiese sido teletransportado después de sólo una conversación con Samuel Anderson.

Blaine estuvo enamorado por un tiempo, antes de decidir que su padre nunca lo aceptaría y procediendo a simplemente acostarse con todo el que le llamara la atención.

Haciendo alarde de su vida sexual delante de la cara de odio de su padre, junto con comentarios mordaces le daban una satisfacción innegable. Y asombraba a Cooper y Blaine amaba hacer a su hermano sonreír, así que eso funcionaba también.

Blaine tomó la perilla de la puerta en la mano y sin voltearse, dijo fríamente.

" No tengo idea de por qué siquiera pensaste que te iba a ayudar con esto - nosotros los maricones tenemos que permanecer juntos ¿no crees ? "

Con eso, salió de la oficina y cerró la puerta con cuidado. Blaine nunca mostraba su enojo frente a su padre, no quería darle la satisfacción de saber que sus palabras y acciones lo lastimaban.

Cooper era un poco menos digno.

" He cambiado de idea . Voy a estar aquí mañana al mediodía para la reunión. "

"Bueno, es bueno saber que al menos uno de mis hijos tiene algo de sentido común. " - Samuel sonrió a Cooper con orgullo.

"Sí ... me imaginé que ese chico vendrá esperando una conversación normal y no va a traer un abogado. Necesitará uno y yo estaré libre en el momento así que, te veré mañana papá. " -Cooper sonrió dulcemente y se deslizó por la puerta ignorando el grito molesto de su nombre, seguido de algo destrozándose contra la pared.

Su padre era un lunático.

Nada nuevo.

" ... Así que ahora tengo que reunirme con él en su oficina mañana al mediodía, lo que significa que probablemente no seré capaz de recoger Damian de la escuela. ¿Crees que podrías recogerlo por mí? Sé que es de último minuto ' Cedes pero serás mi héroe por siempre y te debería una grande"

" Kurt, cariño , cierra la puta boca! Sabes que lo recogeré para que nosotros la pasemos bien, al igual que lo hacemos siempre. Pero por el amor de Dios, oculta ese terrible DVD de tortugas mutantes y karate, porque si lo tengo que ver que una vez más ... digamos que no voy a ser una diva feliz. " - Kurt se rió en su teléfono mientras miraba el amplio patio de la escuela a la que asistía Damián.

Aún quedaban unos minutos para el final, hasta que la última campana del día sonó y Kurt se estacionó en el lugar previamente acordado en el estacionamiento.

El mayor temor de Damian por ir a la escuela era no ver el auto de Kurt aparcado en frente de la escuela, lo que daría lugar a que Kurt simplemente recogiera a un niño extraño y lo llevara a casa en lugar de Damián. Ningún razonamiento pudo convencerlo de que Kurt nunca, jamás, podría reemplazarlo por un niño al azar, por lo que un par de días antes de que el año escolar comenzara Kurt condujo el coche hasta el aparcamiento de la escuela y acordaron que Kurt se presentaría un par de minutos temprano y aparcaría el coche en la tercera plaza de aparcamiento por la izquierda y esperaría a Damian allí (acordaron un espacio de reemplazo en caso de que el espacio ya estuviese ocupado) .

Criar a Damian era como un deporte, a veces.

"Está bien, ocultaré el DVD de las Tortugas Ninja tan pronto como llegue a casa. Muchas gracias ' Cedes . " Kurt - dijo con sinceridad cuando la campana sonó y un mar de pequeñitos inundó el patio de la escuela .

"No hay problema Boo. Te veré mañana entonces. Te quiero. "

" Yo también te quiero . " - Colgó el teléfono en el momento exacto en el que la puerta trasera se abrió de golpe y un emocionado niño de cinco años saltó, pandeando en el asiento del coche.

" Raph me encanta ir a la escuela, hemos aprendido a contar hasta cien, pero yo sólo llegué hasta 30 antes de perder algunos números, pero el profesor me dijo que era bueno, y luego tuvimos el almuerzo y tengo la mejor mochila de todos, y había una chica que tenía una mochila de Hello Kitty y era de color rosa con brillos en ella, pero no eran esos brillos tan cool como los que tu utilizas, éstos eran muy feos, y luego ... "

" Whoa allí Leo, respira, hace que sea más fácil hablar de esa manera. " - Kurt sonrió al niño hiperactivo, rechazando la radio para poder oírlo mejor, mientras que el chico acaba de tomar una respiración profunda y continuaba con su discurso como si la interrupción de Kurt nunca hubiera sucedido.

En un momento Kurt comenzó a preguntarse dónde demonios estuvo su hermano durante toda la mañana, cuando su historia comenzó a desarrollarse en una batalla por la pista con las alfombras y las fichas de dominó y había algunos vaqueros y entonces alguien tenía un diente roto y el pelo naranja y Kurt se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de lo que el chico estaba hablando.

Pero tenía una buena manera de lidiar con eso. Era la técnica llamada: asentir , sonreír y esperar que no hubiera preguntas. Funcionó como un encanto.

" ... Y luego nos sentamos y cantamos una canción de despedida y luego tú me recogiste. "

" Eso es increíble amigo. Me alegro de que hayas tenido un buen tiempo. Escucha, la tía Mercedes te recogerá de la escuela de mañana ¿de acuerdo? " Kurt - dijo lanzando una mirada en el espejo para ver a su hermano .

Él lo amaba más que a nada y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para hacerlo feliz. Pero momentos así hacían que Kurt extrañara a sus padres.

Recordó su primer día de escuela, su padre estaba allí, en ese mismo estacionamiento, esperándolo, él también asintió con la cabeza y sonrió a lo que fuese que Kurt le hubiera dicho de su día, probablemente no escuchando una sola cosa, su madre le esperaba en la puerta con su vestido verde favorito y un pañuelo blanco como siempre, ella le preparaba su comida favorita e incluso un helado hecho en casa. Era uno de los mejores recuerdos de Kurt.

Después de eso, los recuerdos relacionados con la escuela estaban llenos de insultos y empujones y golpes y Kurt no podía sonreír cuando pensaba en ello.

Pero ese era el resultado final, Burt era quien se suponía iba a estar esperando en el coche para Damian, estacionado en un lugar marcado con tiza roja, Burt, quien se suponía iba a perderse en una historia que no tenía sentido alguno, Burt quien debería haber traído a Damian al hogar donde Kurt estaría ayudando a Elizabeth a poner la mesa y deberían comer juntos mientras escuchaban despotricar a Damián por quinta vez con la misma falta de éxito en la colocación de las piezas de la historia juntos.

Pero, esa no era su realidad. Damian tenía a Kurt- y sólo a Kurt. A medida que el niño crecía, el mayor se daba cuenta de que su hermano menor estaba contento con él.

Para Damian esto era normal. Kurt lo recogía y le preparaba su almuerzo y lo metía en la cama antes de ir él mismo. No tenía a nadie, excepto a Kurt y Damián lo sabía. Por un momento, Kurt estaba en silencio agradecido de que su hermano estaba libre de malos recuerdos tanto como podría estarlo. Los niños de dos años apenas recordaban algo, y en este caso era probablemente mejor. Significaba tener un niño de cinco años feliz y saludable a su cuidado.

" Oh cool! ¿Puede ser Donatello? Porque creo que debemos encontrarlo y Mic ... Micangelo pronto ... no podemos ganar una guerra solos ... " - dijo Damian mordiéndose el labio pensativamente.

Una niña no podía ser una Tortuga Ninja, pero Kurt no tenía muchos amigos y sus amigos de la escuela y preescolar no eran tan cool.

"Es Michaelangelo y no creo que ella pueda amigo. Ella trabaja mucho y no tiene tiempo para defender al mundo. Necesitamos a alguien que esté libre para salvar a la gente todo el tiempo. " Kurt respondió riéndose en silencio ante la idea de Mercedes vestida con un traje expandible verde atroz con una máscara en la cara y armas en sus manos. Ella odiaba esa caricatura y cuidar a Damian por Kurt a veces daba lugar a que el odio se convirtiera en una alergia dónde se pondría pálida y sus ojos se rodaría dentro de su cabeza ante el sonido de la intro.

"Eso es lo que pensé. Y es una chica también. Kurt, creo que deberías tener un novio. Entonces podría ser Donatello y si tiene un amigo o un hermano podríamos tener a todas las tortugas y seríamos los más asombrosos. "

"Veré qué puedo hacer al respecto Leo. " - Kurt se rió en voz alta deseando que la vida pudiese ser tan simple como les parecía a los niños de cinco años. Conseguir un novio. Enamorarte. Hacerlo una Tortuga Ninja y salvar al mundo. Pan comido.

Se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo, sólo viendo la carretera cuando una feliz melodía comenzó a filtrarse a través de los altavoces.

Kurt reconoció la canción y trató de cambiar a escondidas la estación antes de que Damian lo descubriera , pero ...

" KURT ! SÚBELE* ! SÚBELE ! " - Dijo mientras rebotaba en su asiento coreando junto a la molesta canción.

_I threw a wish in the well,  
>Don't ask me, I'll never tell<br>I looked to you as it fell,_  
><em>And now you're in my way<em>

Kurt apretó los puños y rodó los ojos al ver como Damian gritaba las letras como un loco. Él amaba seriamente la canción.

" KURT ! Canta conmigo por favor ! " - Le hizo un puchero en el espejo y abrió los ojos suplicantes .

Kurt suspiró sabiendo que nunca le podría decir no al niño. Encendió la radio y ambos cantaban ignorando las miradas extrañas de la gente alrededor de ellos.

_Hey, I just met you,  
>And this is crazy,<em>  
><em>But here's my number,<em>  
><em>So call me, maybe?<em>

Al final de la canción llegaron a su casa y se reían como locos. Kurt amaba días así, cuando podía fingir que no era más que un hermano mayor ordinario, haciendo el tonto con su hermano menor y planificar el futuro, sus padres apoyándolo.

La cena fue especial en el hogar de los Hummel.

" Entonces, ¿qué vamos a comer ésta noche, amigo? " - Kurt preguntó a Damián mientras se ponía un delantal y Kurt hacía un sombrero de chef para el chico. Se veía como un idiota, pero bueno, así le gustaba.

" Ummm ... podemos hacer pizza? Esa buena donde hacemos nuestra propia corteza ? " - Preguntó Damian de pie delante de la nevera abierta.

Kurt miró el contenido de la nevera y encontró todo lo que necesitarían para hacer pizza casera.

" Claro que sí . Quieres cortar el queso o hacer la masa? " - Kurt preguntó a sabiendas de que Damian elegiría aplanar en la harina y poner agua antes que cortar el queso en cualquier momento.

" Masa por favor. " - Dijo el niño con educación y Kurt sonrió con orgullo porque por mucho que temía criar a Damian sólo, el chico era la imagen de un niño respetuoso, cortés y bien educado.

" Aquí tienes. " Kurt - dijo mientras colocaba la mezcla de ingredientes en frente de Damian que estaba arrodillado en el taburete de la barra al lado del mostrador.

El niño recargó sus codos con profundidad en la masa y Kurt se encogió al pensar en el daño que podría causar a la ropa que llevaba puesta, pero la sonrisa en la cara de Damian le hacía no preocuparse por eso.

Kurt tenía una manera de hacer a Damian feliz.

_Eso es todo lo que importa_, Kurt pensó mientras colocaban la pizza en el horno y subían a lavarse y cambiarse antes de cenar.

* * *

><p>El martes comenzó exactamente igual que el lunes.<p>

Kurt gritó pidiendo a Damian que se levantara, el chico bajando adormilado a la cocina, y amenizado cuando sus panqueques tenían forma de espadas, se vistió y dio instrucciones a Kurt para decirle a Mercedes dónde estacionarse porque ella lo conocía menos que Kurt y el riesgo de ser reemplazado por un niño al azar era aún mayor, besó a Kurt en la mejilla y se metió en el autobús escolar.

Kurt vestía para impresionar ese día (y si la forma en que sus pantalones se abrazaron sus piernas era sugerente ... era a propósito) ; pantalones a rayas de color beige y marrón increíblemente apretados y, una camisa blanca y un chaleco marrón sobre ella. Refrescó su traje con una bufanda beige y botas marrón oscuro hasta las rodillas.

Comenzó a girar en frente del espejo y, satisfecho con la forma en que su ropa lucía, huyó de la habitación para llegar a tiempo al trabajo. Afortunadamente el coche seguía funcionando, a pesar de la abolladura en la parte posterior del mismo.

Durante unas horas arregló cierres rotos, midió niñas para algunos vestidos, equipó pantalones de traje para los hombres con pésimo gusto y poco oído para sugerencias amistosas, habló con Max acerca de salir temprano y ganó su aprobación después de un monólogo acerca de la responsabilidad y de las prioridades y de alguna razón, la epidemia de la gripe en 1961 .

Las historias de Max siempre tenían sentido hasta cierto punto. Después de que no había manera de encontrar un denominador común para los diferentes datos que acaba de escupir en ti. Kurt suponía que era el motivo por el que se llevaba tan bien con Damian. Hablaban el mismo idioma.

A las 11.45 cogió su mochila y salió del estudio donde comenzaba a trabajar en un vestido para la señora Davenport, una señora mayor con un gusto tan impecable que Kurt vivía por los días en los que vendría para que él hiciera sus trajes. Por lo general le pedía su opinión y aceptaba sus sugerencias haciendo toda su ropa lucir imponente.

"Max, me voy! " - Le gritó al tiempo que abría la puerta principal.

" Está descontado de tu cheque de paga! " -Max imitó su tono, de broma.

"Yo también te amo!" – Kurt regresó y salió de la tienda, trotando lentamente hacia su coche.

El edificio de Anderson e hijos era una monstruosidad gigantesca de vidrio y metal y Kurt lo odiaba.

Estacionándose en el exterior del edificio, cruzó el suelo de concreto y empujó la pesada puerta de cristal para entrar en un vestíbulo ancho y estéril. Su odio sólo crecía con cada paso que daba.

Una mujer rubia platino se sentó en la recepción y le dio su nombre y le informó por qué estaba allí.

Se levantó de su escritorio, revelando una falda tan corta que podría haber sido una correa si se llevaba cerca, y un escote tan profundo que llegó a su ombligo. Kurt rodó los ojos ante su elección de ropa para el día, pensando en cómo la porno de tercera clase hacía ver a las secretarias sexy alcanzar un nuevo nivel de repugnancia.

Ella lo acompañó a la oficina de Samuel Anderson y después de anunciar su presencia al jefe, se dirigió al pasillo haciendo rechinar sus desagradables zapatos deslumbrantes.

" Vamos, entra no tengo todo el día. " - Una voz sarcástica vino desde el interior de la oficina y Kurt abrió la puerta para estar frente a frente con el injustamente hombre bien parecido que le hizo odiar a todos los abogados del mundo. Samuel podría ser mayor, pero tenía esa apariencia clásica y se veía bien" Papá ... compórtate! " - Otra voz sonó, esta vez suave, amable y tranquilizadora.

Kurt levantó la vista para ver a un hombre alto, joven, con brillantes ojos azules y una sonrisa que pertenecía a las carteleras.

" Cooper Anderson , es un placer conocerte. " - El hombre cegó a Kurt con una ristra de dientes blancos como perlas y extendió su mano cortésmente hacia él.

" Kurt Hummel. " - Kurt cogió su mano y la estrechó con rapidez antes de soltarlo.

Cooper encontraba la forma de ser heterosexual, mientras que tenía un reconocimiento serio de la belleza sin importar el género.

Así que cuando Kurt Hummel entró en el despacho de su padre estuvo a punto de desmayarse. El muchacho podría ser su propio ligue y Cooper sabía que Blaine tenía que venir y verlo. No es que quisiera que Blaine le asolara como lo hacía con la mayor parte de los chicos, él sólo quería que su hermano tuviera una oportunidad de ver al hombre más hermoso que jamás hubiera visto.

Estrechó la mano de Kurt, maravillándose de la suavidad de su piel y la musicalidad de su voz.

Blaine. Tenía. Que. Conocerlo.

" Kurt ponte cómodo, estaré de vuelta en un minuto . Papá, no hables hasta que yo vuelva. " -Cooper apresuró sus instrucciones y corrió por el pasillo hasta la oficina de Blaine.

Él " Hizo su entra Cósmica " y rodeó la mesa , cogiendo la mano de Blaine y arrastrándolo fuera .

" Cooper , ¿Qué mierda? " - Blaine gritó, quitando su mano de la de su loco hermano.

"Blaine , tienes que venir a la oficina de papá. Sólo confía en mí. Me lo agradecerás después. " - Con eso, el hombre de más edad sólo tiró de él mientras Blaine se retorcía y se echaba hacia atrás, terminó jadeando frustrante cuando se dio cuenta de que su tamaño no era realmente suficiente para vencer a Cooper.

Se detuvieron frente a la puerta de Samuel.

" Coop , no estoy ayudando a papá para que cruce doblemente a este hombre ¿de acuerdo? "

" Yo tampoco Blay . Confía en mí, es la última cosa que quiero. Sólo por favor, ven conmigo. "

"Está bien . Estoy justo detrás de ti . "

Cooper abrió la puerta y la sostuvo para que Blaine entrara.

Volviendo a Kurt apenas podía contener su sonrisa cuando vio la cara de su hermano tan pronto entró en la habitación y echó una mirada al chico en cuestión.

" Lo siento por eso , sólo pensaba que otro par de oídos imparciales sería útil. Kurt éste es Blaine Anderson. " -Cooper dijo cortésmente y esperó a que Blaine reaccionara, pero su hermano estaba congelado en su lugar, la boca abierta y los ojos desorbitados inspeccionando a su nuevo cliente.

Cooper se mordió la lengua para evitar sacar a relucir la mierda de Blaine y burlarse de él.

Blaine tenía su manera con los chicos, tenía ese carisma natural que combinado con esos ojos color miel y una sonrisa que debilitaba rodillas hacían a los chicos desmayar y caer a sus pies.

Pero Kurt obviamente lo tomó por sorpresa. Cooper podía entender. Esa era la razón de por qué arrastró a Blaine hasta donde estaba ahora.

Cansado de toda la vergüenza de segunda mano que su hermano estaba pasando, le clavó el codo en las costillas y Blaine saltó rompiendo la mirada incómoda que ocupó en el hombre más joven.

"Hola, Blaine Anderson, gusto en conocerte... " - se calló sugestivamente y Cooper vio a su hermano volviendo poco a poco sus encantos a todo volumen.

Pero antes de que Kurt pudiera aceptar la mano que le ofrecía, Samuel vio lo que estaba pasando y decidió detenerlo. Él puede estar en la lamentable posición de ver a su hijo ir de un hombre gay tras otro, pero estaría condenado si lo dejaba caer para un estereotipo con pies.

" Bien, suficiente con las bromas. Tenemos algo para discutir. Sr. Hummel asumo que usted espera que pague por su coche. "

" No lo espero que señor, es lo que hay que hacer considerando que fue su culpa . " Kurt - dijo lo más cortésmente que pudo.

La presencia de Cooper y Blaine le hizo perder el equilibrio por un momento. Estaba seguro de que nunca había visto a alguien tan hermoso como Cooper hasta que Blaine entró, Kurt sintió retorcer sus entrañas mientras su respiración se detenía y su lengua quedaba torcida en la boca.

Kurt se enorgullecía de ser elocuente, sarcástico e ingenioso. Pero Blaine lo dejó sin habla y Kurt lo odiaba y casi se sintió agradecido cuando Samuel habló y les impidió tocarse.

"Creo que eso podría ser discutido, joven. " - Samuel reprimió con rudeza.

" ¿Qué hay que discutir ? " - Kurt todavía estaba luchando contra su deseo de dar una cachetada al hombre y terminar con eso. ¿Cómo alguien puede ser tan grosero y desagradable?

" Tú no eres el mejor piloto , y si bien eso es algo de esperar ... "

" Perdón por interrumpir, pero vine aquí para hacer frente a lo sucedido como una persona normal y no para ser insultado . Podré ser gay, pero me crié en un garaje y soy totalmente capaz de desmontar y volver a montar un motor de un coche en cinco minutos con los ojos cerrados , y una mano atada a la espalda . Evalué que el daño que hizo en mi coche llega a unos 300 dólares. Aquí está mi número de cuenta e información personal . Si el dinero no está allí dentro de tres días voy a presentar cargos ». - Kurt dijo entregándole el papel con la información del coche y los datos personales, y levantándose de su silla.

"No te pagaré ! " - Samuel gritó y dio un puñetazo sobre la mesa.

" Sí que lo harás. " - Dijo Cooper desde la ventana en la que se apoyaba y mirando a Kurt alejarse de su padre. Realmente le gustaba el chico.

"Disculpa " - Samuel se volvió a su hijo con enojo .

"Él tiene un caso sólido . Independientemente de cómo sucedió, tú chocaste contra él. Legalmente es tu culpa . Y como yo soy su abogado, si el acepta la oferta , yo digo que va a ganar con seguridad si tomas esto a la corte. Piensa en lo que estás haciendo. " -Cooper advirtió fríamente .

"Tienen razón padre. Usted no tiene posibilidad de ganar esto. " Blaine confirmó haciendo todo lo posible por poner una fachada fría y no sólo mirar descaradamente al hombre frente a él .

En el momento en que entró y lo vio, estaba seguro de que nunca había visto a alguien tan perfecto.

Pelo castaño, suave y perfectamente peinado que brillaba en la luz del sol y proyectaba sombras juguetonas en la piel sin manchas , luminiscente. Nunca había visto a alguien tan pálido, pero no de manera poco saludable . Tenía la piel pálida en ese tipo aristocrático, angelical.

Labios rosados y suaves se apretaron en una sonrisa nerviosa y tenue y la linda nariz , se arrugaba adorablemente cada vez que su padre hablaba.

Su cuerpo era ágil y por lo que Blaine podía ver cuando se levantó, sus piernas parecían eternas, delgadas y elegantes y perfectas para envolverse alrededor de sus caderas mientras lo sujetaba contra la pared y ...

"¡Bien!" Voy a pagar por el maldito coche . ¿Puede por favor excusarse de mi oficina? De hecho tengo trabajo que hacer . " – La voz de Samuel sacó a Blaine de sus pensamientos y se regañó a sí mismo y a su cerebro por agredirlo con imágenes de piel de perfecta descubierta , y gemidos de voz angelical debajo de sus dedos .

"Gracias. Estaré encantado de salir de su camino, señor. " - Kurt tragó y después de asentir cortésmente tanto a Cooper y Blaine salió de la oficina.

Blaine extrañó su presencia de inmediato. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Blaine nunca actuaba de esa manera. Pero ahora no le importaba. Sólo quería que la perfección regresara.

Perdido en su imaginación se perdió la lucha que Cooper estaba teniendo con su papá y lo siguiente que recordaba era Cooper, una vez más, conduciéndolo fuera de la habitación y hacia su propia oficina

"¿Y bien? " - Dijo sonriendo a su hermano menor.

"Bien, ¿qué? "

" Oh corta el rollo Blaine. Te llamé para verlo porque sabía que pondría tus instintos homosexuales en llamas. "

" El no puso nada en llamas, Cooper. "

" Claaaaaaro. Ingenuo yo. Pensé que esos eran tus ojos rebotando de arriba a abajo después de que lo viste . "

" Cállate Coop . "

"Eso fue muy obvio hermano. ¿Viniste arriba por tí mismo? o ¿Tuviste algo de ayuda?. Te gusta y lo sabes. "

Blaine lo miró con rabia, pero ¿cómo demonios podía decir que no. Cooper tenía buen gusto después de años de ser su compañero.

" Ugh bien. Jesus fucking Christ era precioso! Creo que debería entrar en la oficina de papá y robar su información de contacto. " - Dijo Blaine pensativo.

Cooper miró condescendiente y sonrió.

" Dios que estás idiota. "

" ¿Qué , por qué? " - Preguntó Blaine ofendido porque en realidad, no hizo nada para provocar ese comentario.

"Yo soy su abogado. " - Dijo Cooper .

" Y ... ? "

"Tal vez idiota no es la palabra correcta . Vamos con imbécil, en su lugar. "

Blaine parpadeó estúpidamente.

"TENGO SU INFORMACIÓN DE CONTACTO IDIOTA ! "

"Oh ..."

Cooper se golpeó la cara y luego sonrió a Blaine.

" ¿Quién es el mejor hermano mayor de todos? "

" Coprandrsn ! " - Murmuró Blaine odiando el estúpido juego que los dos de ellos compartían desde que eran niños .

" No he oído eso!"

" Cooper Anderson. " - Repitió Blaine .

"Eso es lo que pensé . Así que aquí está el plan. Kurt Hummel es un diseñador / sastre. Y corrígeme si me equivoco, pero hay una cierta persona en esta habitación que necesita un traje para la próxima boda de sus dos mejores amigos. "

Los ojos de Blaine se abrieron y una sonrisa espeluznante se extendió por su rostro.

"Tú eres el mejor hermano mayor de todos! " - Dijo sin aliento.

" Apuesta el culo a que lo soy, Ardilla! " -Cooper se hizo hacia atrás y se la dio a Blaine un pedazo de papel con una dirección en él antes de salir .

Blaine tenía una forma de encantar a las personas. Y Kurt Hummel sería su siguiente destino.

Empieza el juego.


	4. Planes

**"Planes"**

_Era el sexto cumpleaños de Kurt cuando Elizabeth lo despertó a las tres de la mañana. Estaba aturdido y poco dispuesto a moverse de su edredón suave._

_" Kurt cariño, vamos, despierta. Papá y yo tenemos una sorpresa para ti. " - Elizabeth arrulló a su hijo mientras se reía al ver su expresión desconcertada . Incluso a una edad temprana sus expresiones faciales no tenían precio. Los –reflejos perfeccionados cómo diciendo "No te metas conmigo perra" en la cara de un niño de seis años con ojos azules como el océano que debería haber sido más que adorable, de alguna manera era aún más aterrador._

_"Tengo sueño mamá, no quiero levantarme. " - El niño respondió con voz áspera debajo del colchón donde escondió su cara para evitar la luz._

_" Te prometo que te gustará. Y tenemos un largo trayecto por recorrer, para que puedas dormir en el camino. " - Ella tiró de su brazo un poco y arrastró a su pequeño de mala gana de la cama y hacia el baño._

_Pasó por la rutina de sonambulismo toda la mañana y ni siquiera trató de averiguar hacia dónde se dirigían._

_Sus padres le hicieron perder el equilibrio tanto que olvidó que era su cumpleaños por completo. Se arrastró en su silla, y se puso a dormir._

_Se movió un poco cuando las fuertes manos de alguien lo levantaron del auto y lo llevaron a otro lugar, escuchó la conmoción y las voces y los pitidos, no tenía idea de lo que era._

_Babeaba un poco en el hombro de Burt pero no se despertó._

_Durmió con insólitos saludos y pláticas raras sobre las salidas de emergencia y las máscaras de oxígeno (hizo una nota mental para preguntarle a su madre lo que era cuando se despertara)._

_Una sensación extraña en el estómago le había hecho temblar ligeramente antes de que todo a su alrededor se calmara y comenzara a dormir de nuevo._

_Lo siguiente que sabe, es que sus papás le despiertan suavemente._

_Sus rostros irradiaban felicidad y estaban de pie ante lo que debía ser el lugar más soñado de un niño._

_Kurt saltó de sus brazos y gritaba de alegría olvidando el hecho de que se suponía que debía ser sofisticado y sereno, y no sólo correr como el resto de los chicos que conocía._

_Pero no podía evitarlo._

_Sus padres se reían de sus travesuras y lo guiaban para conseguir sus entradas para el día._

_Kurt nunca había tenido un mejor regalo de cumpleaños._

_Kurt nunca había tenido un día mejor en general._

_Kurt nunca había estado en Disneyland después de eso._

Kurt tenía un cajón secreto en su escritorio. En él, guardaba las cosas que más le importaban. La bufanda favorita de su madre, los broches que su papá usó en su boda, la carta de aceptación de Parsons que nunca fue contestada o utilizada, pero sí conservada, para recordarse que en un momento hubo alguien que pensaba que era lo suficientemente bueno, dibujos de Damian y un regalo que el muchacho le hizo en el jardín de niños (para Dios sabe qué razón Damian pensó que Kurt agradecería su intento de coser y le hizo un sombrero ... era como una plasta amarilla, un pedazo de tela azul con botones amarillos y Kurt casi gritó cuando se dio cuenta de que Damian había utilizado una de sus camisas para hacerlo. Pero el muchacho tenía tanta esperanza en sus ojos cuando le dio el regalo a su hermano, que Kurt usó la cosa atroz durante una semana antes de que Damian se olvidara de él.)

En el rincón más alejado del cajón, justo detrás de la pila de partituras que Elizabeth amaba, Kurt mantenía un tarro de cristal.

Una vez hubo mermelada en ella (fresa quizá ya que Damian amaba todo lo que sabía a fresas), pero Kurt lo limpió y pegó la tapa con pegamento permanente. Perforó un agujero en la tapa y usó marcadores a prueba de agua para decorarlo y escribir "Un viaje a Disneyland para Damian".

Su plan era tomar al chico de la misma manera que Burt y Elizabeth con él. Despertarlo en su sexto cumpleaños y asegurarse de durmiera durante el viaje y despertara justo en frente del parque.

Planeaba pasar el día entero con él tomando paseos locos y fotos con sus personajes favoritos.

También quería tener recuerdos y pruebas de que realmente estuvieron allí. Así que necesitaba una cámara.

Los boletos de avión, el dinero para el parque en sí, la ropa, la comida para el día, una cámara, un coche de alquiler para cuando llegaran a California ... Kurt simplemente no tenía forma de pagar eso.

Así que limpió el pequeño tarro con la etiqueta y empezó a poner cada centavo que le sobrara en él.

Dos días después de su desagradable encuentro con Samuel Anderson, 300 dólares se sumaron a otros cien y Kurt sonrió con orgullo a sí mismo.

Como le dijo a Samuel, podía arreglar un coche con los ojos cerrados. Pero eso no significaba que no haría pagar al hombre por ser un idiota.

Colocó el frasco en el cajón y salió de la habitación para estar listo para el trabajo.

Max abrió la tienda a última hora del jueves. Tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que siempre iba a un refugio de animales local el jueves por la mañana a visitar a los cachorros y llevarles comida y juguetes. Lo hacía durante años y no tenía intención de parar.

Así que los jueves Kurt no tenía que estar en la tienda hasta las once de la mañana.

Entró a la tienda con una sonrisa en su rostro.

" Hey Max . " - Saludó alegremente a su jefe.

" Hey chico . " -Max sonrió desde su asiento frente a la máquina de coser en el estudio.

" ¿Cómo están los cachorros esta semana? " - Kurt preguntó sinceramente interesado en esos pequeños bribones que Max tanto amaba.

"Increíble. La mayoría de ellos tienen casas ya. Sólo quedan unos pocos. Deberías tener uno para Damian ¿sabes? "

"Max, apenas puedo permitirme tener a Damian, no hablemos de Damian y su perro. " - Kurt se rió de su jefe, asombrado por su idea.

" ¿Estás tratando de decirme que estás mal pagado, Kurt ? " - El hombre mayor fingió una voz ofendida y miró a Kurt con tristeza simulada en sus ojos.

"Por supuesto que lo estoy, viejo tacaño . " - Kurt se rió de todo corazón cuando Max agarró a su pecho justo encima de su corazón, produciendo lágrimas a la fuerza en sus ojos.

Kurt casi se cae de su silla de la risa cuando suena el timbre de la puerta y le recuerda su odio por la maldita campana.

"Juro por Dios que voy a alimentarte con la campana de la puerta cuando menos te lo esperes. " - amenazó a Max.

"Venga novato. " -Max gritó y corrió a través de la cortina que dividía al estudio y la tienda real justo a tiempo para evitar una lata de botones grises pegarle en la cabeza.

Kurt sin embargo no pudo escapar de la ira de recoger dichos botones cuando la lata que lanzó para Max cayera al suelo y se abriera derramando su contenido por el suelo.

No se imaginó que pasaría eso; suspiró y se arrodilló para recogerla.

Blaine no podía dejar de pensar en el joven sastre desde el momento en que lo vio.

La perfección pálida de su piel sólo arruinaba a cualquier otro tipo que pudiera haber considerado atractivo antes de ver a Kurt.

Los pensamientos de su cabello castaño claro le daban ganas de demandar a todos los demás por el delito de no tener los sedosos mechones, perfectamente labrados en sus cabezas estúpidas.

Cada chico delante de él tenía las piernas demasiado cortas y pantalones muy poco ajustados y labios que no eran lo suficientemente rosados y delicados.

Y sus ojos ... oh Dios sus ojos cazaban cada sueño que Blaine tenía desde el momento en que puso sus ojos en él. Ojos azules como el océano, llenos de deseo, cariño manchado de verde pastoso y un encantador gris sofocado le hacían sentir como si estuviera perdiendo la cabeza a sólo dos días después de su primer y único encuentro.

Y si crees que lo hacía feliz que una pequeña diva remilgada impresionante apenas legal le hiciera caer en su trabajo y rechazar a un hombre atractivo, estás completamente equivocado.

Blaine lo odiaba. Dos días habían pasado y estaba a punto de asesinar a alguien si no volvía a verlo.

Él es Blaine Anderson por Dios santo. Sus planes para el futuro consisten en tener éxito con todos los hombres gay que entusiasmen sus fantasías.

Oh ! Oh eso es todo!

Kurt es un hombre gay. Un hombre gay atractivo. Un hombre gay atractivo con el que Blaine no ha tenido la oportunidad de jugar twister desnudo.

Así que Blaine hizo un plan.

El Jueves por la mañana caminaba por una concurrida calle de Lima y vagó alrededor hasta llegar a la puerta de una pequeña tienda.

Sastre Brewer.

Empujó la puerta y sonrió ligeramente mientras el timbre retumbaba por la sacudida. Siempre le gustaron las campanas.

Preparándose para la picadura inevitable de deseo-necesidad-reclamación para cuando viera al hombre joven, se apoyó en el mostrador y esperó con paciencia y calma.

Al cabo de un momento oyó un sonido demoledor y una maldición suave mientras las cortinas se abrían y un hombre mayor con una sonrisa de suficiencia entraba en la tienda.

Blaine frunció el ceño un poco confundido. O estaba en la tienda equivocada o muy mal por no haberse acostado en 5 días que había alucinado a Kurt y éste ni siquiera existía.

" ¿Puedo ayudarte joven? " - Una amable, pero tensa voz espetó sacando a Blaine de su estupor inducido por Kurt y sacudió la cabeza para despejar su mente.

" Oh ... um ... hola, hola , sí ... necesito un traje para una boda ... ". - Blaine tartamudeó y se recordó a sí mismo agradecer que Cooper nunca se enteraría del resbalón en su rutina de sexo, manipulador Blaine Anderson. Él nunca se había ido hacia abajo.

" Pues has venido al lugar correcto. ¿Qué tienes en mente? " - Preguntó Max mientras abría su cuaderno de notas en el que anotaba la información de sus clientes, mucho para desagrado de Kurt considerando que tienen una computadora ahora.

"Yo ... no he pensado en ello . Normalmente compro trajes prefabricados, pero es la boda de mi mejor amigo y soy su padrino, así que me gustaría que fuera perfecto. " - Y él no estaba mintiendo realmente.

Después de años de pelear, firmar peticiones y representar gente en la corte, Ohio tiene el matrimonio gay finalmente legalizado. Y después de casi 11 años juntos, la mejor pareja del mundo (y esas son sus palabras, en caso de que se pregunten) Nick y Jeff, van a casarse.

Blaine era el padrino de Nick y por el orgullo y el amor a sus amigos le dieron ganas de correr a través de los tejados al estilo Spiderman silbando la marcha nupcial.

Así que cuando sacó su mente fuera de la cuneta en la que lo colocaron las piernas de Kurt, se dio cuenta de que sí quería el traje perfecto y el cabello perfecto, ojos azules perfectos, linda nariz, largas piernas ... Jesús Blaine contrólate .

"Oh, ese es un acontecimiento feliz. Felicidades! " -Max sonrió con un brillo en sus ojos.

"Gracias. Hemos estado esperando esto durante años. " - dijo Blaine alegremente .

"Bueno, en ese caso debemos ofrecerle algo perfecto. ¿Qué piensas acerca de un diseño original?"- Preguntó Max.

"Se puede hacer eso?" Los ojos de Blaine se agrandaron - y se sintió emocionado. La ropa le encantaba y tener algo diseñado para él sería increíble (de seguro hasta podría ahorrar el tiempo de acortar los pantalones del juego de una vez).

"No personalmente. Pero mi asistente es un diseñador increíble. "-Max respondió golpeando su lápiz contra los papeles suaves de su cuaderno de notas.

"Eso sería increíble. ¿Es necesaria una cita o ? " Blaine - dijo alegremente . El día estaba siendo bueno.

"Déjame ver ... " - dijo Max mientras hojeaba las páginas deteniéndose en la que parecía ser la correcta " ... su única cita para hoy es a la una, así que creo que puede verte ahora y pueden trabajar el resto juntos. "

"Muy bien, gracias. ¿Es un problema si realmente no sé lo que quiero? "

"En realidad va a tener un picnic con eso. Él ama hacer ropa para las personas que lo dejan decidir qué es lo mejor para ellos. No muchos de ellos lo hacen. Pero los que son lo suficientemente inteligentes, nunca dudan de nuevo. "-Max explicó e hizo un gesto hacia la cortina.

"Por allí. Está teniendo algunas dificultades técnicas. "- Blaine vio como el hombre mayor sonreía con diversión y lo empujaba en la dirección del estudio.

Blaine le dio las gracias con una sonrisa y caminó la corta distancia hasta la cortina.

Empujó la tela fuera del camino y entró en el área de estudio cara a cara con el culo alegre vestido con jeans blancos de cierto Kurt Hummel.

Bueno, mierda.

" ... Estúpido! Eso es lo que eres Kurt. Los Jeans blancos y el polvo en el suelo no se deben mezclar y lo sabes muy bien, pero en vez de evitarlo, ¿qué haces? Lanzas un frasco lleno de botones que son del tamaño de las bolas de una mosca macho a la pared. Buen trabajo. " – Kurt se regañó a sí mismo mientras se arrastraba por el suelo recogiendo los botones que había desparramado por todo el estudio.

Movía su mano en círculos para ver si le faltaba uno pero se detuvo en seco cuando divisó un par de dolorosamente pulidos zapatos de vestir negros y para su sorpresa un parche de piel en los tobillos de la persona que deberían haber estado cubiertos con calcetines si dicha persona tuviera algo de sentido común.

Sus esperanzas murieron cuando levantó sus ojos un par de centímetros más arriba para poder ver pantalones negros enrollados unos centímetros para revelar la piel a propósito.

Perdiendo los ojos aún más alto se mordió los labios mientras su mirada acariciaba un par de muslos tonificados y caderas estrechas adornadas con una cinta de color gris claro.

Kurt se incorporó y observó la chaqueta de punto gris suave, una camisa blanca y una corbata de lazo a cuadros negros y grises.

El sentido de la moda chicos era ridículo, pero Kurt se encontró disfrutando el del hombre delante de él.

Se puso de pie y respiró hondo cuando se encontró unos labios estirados en una sonrisa burlona, lindas arrugas alrededor de hermosos ojos color miel y un par de cejas triangulares ocultas parcialmente detrás de la vivaz mirada, rizos color chocolate.

"¿Necesitas una mano con eso?" - Una voz aterciopelada abofeteó a Kurt hasta sacarlo de su trance y bajó los ojos al suelo; ruborizándose.

El Interior de Blaine se incendió cuando el color rosa suave abrazó esas mejillas angelicales y pequeños dientes mordían el labio inferior celestial en vergüenza.

Kurt negó con la cabeza y recuperó la calma después de sólo un minuto de confusión.

Desde el martes el abogado guapo plagaba sus pensamientos y estaba cansado de eso. El tipo era bastante agradable pero con un padre homofóbico con el que trabajaba estrechamente y era lo más heterosexual que conocía, y Kurt no iba a enamorarse de un hombre heterosexual.

La perra de Kurt al rescate, eso es.

"No, gracias. Creo que tengo todos y si alguno sobra, sabré dónde buscar cuando Max se resbale sobre él y se rompe la cadera. "

Blaine se rió ante eso, encontrando al joven absolutamente fascinante.

"Tal vez debería dejarle mi tarjeta para que pueda demandarte cuando eso suceda." - Bromeó con la esperanza de provocar la increíble sonrisa de Kurt.

"Si eso hará que duermas mejor. Pero no serán capaces de probar nada. "

"Soy bueno en lo que hago. Estoy seguro de que se me ocurrirá algo. "

"Bueno, entonces buena suerte con eso. "

Ambos se sonrieron el uno al otro, pero sus pensamientos no podían ser más opuestos de lo que eran.

Blaine se sintió mareado debido a sus bromas. Sentía como que Kurt tal vez estaba coqueteando un poco cuando vio un revoloteo de esas pestañas ridículamente largas (y enserio, como si ese color extranjero no fuera suficiente sus pestañas simplemente tenían que ser injustamente largas y gruesas).

Kurt, por otro lado se confundió y puso nervioso, él sólo quería que el hombre se fuera. A él no le gustaba y no quería que le gustara. Ver a su linda personalidad junto con la buena apariencia era simplemente demasiado. Decidió que vería lo que el hombre quería y lo regresaría a su camino.

"Así que ... ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?" - Preguntó poniendo su mejor voz profesional.

La mente de Blaine se le escapó una vez más invadida con imágenes de cómo Kurt podía ayudarle.

_" Podrías empezar desnudándote y envolviendo esas largas y pecaminosas piernas alrededor de mi cintura, si no te importa "_ - pensó , pero recuperó a sí mismo antes de decirlo en voz alta. Algo le decía que a Kurt no le gustaría ése enfoque particular.

" Tu jefe me dijo que diseñas ropa. " - Dijo en cambio apoyado en una mesa llena de papeles dispersos con diseños en ellos.

" "Yo, sí. ¿Necesitas algo? " – preguntó Kurt con un pico repentino de interés porque le encantaba el diseño.

"_ Sólo que te voltees y te inclines encima de esa mesa tuya, gracias_" - en lugar de eso , dijo:

"Necesito un traje para una boda. "

Kurt chasqueó los ojos de nuevo a Blaine sintiendo un vuelco en su estómago. Él se iba a casar. Pero por supuesto que iba a hacerlo. Era hermoso. Y su futura esposa era probablemente igual de impresionante que él.

Y no le gustaba Blaine así que no le importaba si se iba a casar.

" ¡Felicitaciones! " - Dijo con una voz alegre que ocultaba sus celos perfectamente. Oscars jódanse, era un actor increíble.

"Gracias. Así que, puedes hacerlo? " - Blaine , ajeno como siempre, se perdió por completo la manera en que Kurt se acurrucó sobre sí mismo un poco y perdía sólo un poquito de su descaro después de que mencionara la boda.

"Claro. ¿Tienes algo en mente? "

"En realidad no, me temo. Acabo de enterarme de que puedo conseguir un diseño original y me encantó la idea. He oído que tienes algunas habilidades de sastre ninja, así que pensé que dejaría que me hicieras bello."- Blaine sonrió cortésmente y echó la cabeza hacia un lado mientras observaba al hombre hermoso en frente de él.

"Aún mejor! " - Kurt se animó inmediatamente olvidando que la perfección con la que estaba hablando era hetero y a punto de casarse. Sólo lo vio hace un día y medio y no tenía ningún sentimiento por él en absoluto.

"Toma asiento y vamos a pensar en algo, bien?"- Hizo un gesto hacia una silla y se acomodó en la que estaba frente a Blaine.

"Está bien ... así que ... quieres un esmoquin negro clásico o algo diferente ? " - Preguntó Kurt tomando papel y un lápiz.

"Um ... sólo he usado trajes negros o grises . No se puede ir mal con eso. Pero si piensas que algo diferente sería mejor soy todo oídos." - Blaine sonrió con curiosidad.

" Bueno, yo añadiría un poco de color si se adapta a la persona. Creo que te verías bien con color ciruela o bermellón. Pero por otro lado no quiero hacer que tu traje choque con el vestido de la novia. Eso lo haría sólo de mal gusto" .

" Bueno, eso no será un problema porque no hay novia. " Blaine dijo sintiéndose un poco confundido.

" ¿Qué quieres decir no ... oh ... bien ... bueno, entonces ¿de qué color es el traje del novio?" Kurt - tartamudeó un poco. El sentimiento de celos se hizo aún más fuerte. Así que Blaine era gay e iba a casarse. Que bien por él.

"Um no les he preguntado realmente. No sé si ellos ya lo han escogido."

" ¿Ellos? " - Qué coño estaba mal con este chico. ¿Con cuántos chicos iba a casarse?

"Um , sí. Ellos ... ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que estamos hablando de cosas completamente diferentes?" – dijo Blaine de pronto riendo.

"No tengo ni idea. Creo que he perdido el hilo de esta historia hace un tiempo. "- Kurt le devolvió la sonrisa confusa. Las historias de Damian de repente se sentían completamente lógicas.

"¿Qué tal si empezamos de nuevo?."

"Esa es una buena idea. "

" Bueno ... en unos dos meses mis dos mejores amigos, Nick y Jeff, se van a casar, soy su padrino, bueno, el padrino de Nick, y realmente me gustaría verme bien porque es muy especial para todos nosotros. Hemos estado esperando que sean capaces de hacer esto durante casi once años." - explicó Blaine con cuidado en elegir las palabras correctamente.

" Oh bien. Bueno, ahora un montón de cosas tienen sentido para ser honesto."- Kurt se rió de su extraña conversación.

Todavía una punzada de remordimiento lo hizo suspirar en voz baja. Blaine era hetero, después de todo. Bueno, al menos no era homofóbico. Y Dios Kurt ¿por qué es importante?.

"Bien. Así que hablabas de color. Me gusta el bermellón. " - Blaine volvió su atención al traje.

"Creo que se vería bien en ti. Voy a encapricharme aquí y asumir que no tienes idea de lo que tu cita usará. El bermellón es bastante amable y no entrará en conflicto terriblemente con la mayoría de los colores de modo que el vestido puede ser del color que sea y todavía se vería bien, creo. A menos que sea amarillo, pero esperemos que no, por su propio bien."

"Es una buena noticia. Excepto que mi cita se vería divertida con vestido. " - Blaine se echó a reír.

"Eso es un poco grosero ¿no te parece ? " - preguntó Kurt frunciendo el ceño. El tipo era un idiota como su padre.

"En realidad no. Es un poco difícil encontrar a un hombre que se vea bien con vestido ¿no te parece? " - Blaine arqueó una ceja a Kurt a la espera de que se diera cuenta de que Blaine era gay y de hecho muy atraído hacia él.

"¿Qué ... oh. Claro, lo siento Yo supuse ... "

"Tú asumiste que era hetero cuando conociste a mi padre? " - Blaine finalmente se encontró con el tren de pensamiento de Kurt, y él no podía culparlo realmente. Era sólo una suposición lógica.

"Más o menos, lo siento. "- dijo Kurt dócilmente, de repente sintiéndose él como idiota. Odiaba cuando la gente simplemente asumía cosas acerca de él, y él acaba de hacer exactamente lo mismo.

"No lo sientas. Él es un culero y entiendo que estarías inclinado a pensar que un hombre como él no podría tener un hijo gay. Pero lo tiene y Cooper y yo hacemos que lo recuerde todo el tiempo sólo para torturarlo" - se rió, pero le salió amargo de alguna manera.

"Lo siento. " - Repitió Kurt y Blaine sonrió cálidamente. El muchacho era realmente demasiado adorable para las palabras.

" ¿Qué tal si dejas de pedir disculpas y volvemos a hacerme bello . " - Él movió su muñeca hacia el papel en el regazo de Kurt mentalmente obligándose a no mirar a su entrepierna.

"Cierto. Entonces ... bermellón será, si me preguntas, dudo que tu cita vaya a usar un traje de color amarillo, así que estás a salvo. "

"Increíble. ¿Y ahora qué ?, -Preguntó Blaine, no expresando la idea de que Kurt probablemente sería atrapado muerto antes de usar un traje de color amarillo. Sí, Blaine iba a llevarlo a la boda Niff. Estaba tan enamorado que era triste.

"Bueno, tengo que tomar tus medidas y pasar por los materiales para ver si tienes alguna preferencia, pero ... " – justo cuando estaba a punto de terminar la frase Max llamó desde la tienda para decirle que la señora Davenport estaba allí para él.

" ... No puedo hacerlo hoy ¿Qué tal si me mandas un correo electrónico en algún momento de mañana y establecemos un horario para que puedas venir y hacer tu elección. ". - Kurt preguntó mientras se ponía de pie y abría la cortina para una mujer de avanzada edad con estilo que lo saludó con besos en las mejillas y un ligero abrazo que hicieron a Blaine hervir de celos. Quería abrazar a ese cuerpo perfecto. Quería lavarse los labios en esa piel cremosa.

"Por supuesto. Entonces hablaré contigo mañana. Adiós. "- Y con eso se fue del pequeño estudio que hizo eco de la risa tintineante que envió escalofríos por su cuello e hizo apretar su pecho con el repentino deseo de ser despertado por ese sonido.

Rodeó un estante de agujas y botones y se acercó al mostrador donde se encontraba Max sonriendo suavemente, con una mirada de complicidad desconcertantemente en sus ojos.

"¿Todo bien? " -Max preguntó mientras Blaine agarraba el pomo de la puerta.

"Sí. No tengo ni idea de cómo va a lucir el traje, pero él parece tener una idea bastante buena así que voy a confiar en su juicio. - Blaine respondió volviéndose hacia el hombre mayor.

"Es una buena decisión. Él realmente sabe su trabajo. "

"Gracias de nuevo. Lo veré pronto. "- Dijo Blaine mientras abría la puerta, pero fue detenido de nuevo por esa tímida sonrisa y la voz suave.

"Y es soltero, ya sabes. "

Blaine se encogió ante esas palabras.

"¿Por qué ... ? "

"Sólo pensé que deberías saber. " -Max asintió y se dio la vuelta para continuar doblando camisas.

Blaine se quedó allí por un segundo antes de que una sonrisa estúpida se dibujara en su cara y saltara de una manera indigna hacia su coche.

Kurt era hermoso, sexy, tímido, y de alguna manera tan tentador que la cabeza de Blaine estaba dando vueltas por el deseo. Sintió deseo antes. Por todos los chicos con los que había dormido. Pero Kurt; él lo quería sonriendo, relajado, feliz y a salvo. Se sentía protector con él y eso lo confundía.

Blaine era un puto. Todo el mundo lo sabía. Pero no era una de esas personas que dejan de creer en el amor y se acostaban de puro resentimiento y amargura. Él lo hacía por diversión.

Pero hace un tiempo hizo un plan; mantendría su corazón abierto y esperaría a la persona adecuada para reclamarlo. No iba a luchar o negarlo.

Cuando vio por primera vez Kurt, lo vio como un hombre hermoso que quería tener. Pero hablar con él por sólo un momento le hizo darse cuenta que había más del joven sastre que sólo un cuerpo que lo hacía babear.

Él era especial.

Y era de Blaine aunque ni siquiera supiera, aún.

**Hola chicos, lamento la demora actualizando, espero que no vuelva a ocurrir, he tenido mucho trabajo en la escuela, gracias por leer, saludos klainers, sugerencias del día que debería actualizar?**

**Los reviews son como drogas, así que déjenlos…pretty please…**

**FELIZ DOMINGO!**


	5. Conexiones

**"Conexiones" **

_"Por favor ... " - Kurt botó en la cama cuando sintió su piel quemándose de dentro hacia fuera, desde el toque más delicado hasta el más tosco con los dedos. _

_"Por favor, ¿qué, hermoso? "- La voz era suave, baja y ronca de lujuria y cada palabra enviaba bocanadas de aire hirviendo por toda la extensión de la pálida piel desnuda de Kurt. _

_Kurt quería responder ... realmente quería. Pero el último pensamiento coherente que le quedaba se perdió cuando esas manos fuertes rodearon su cintura y lo levantaron como si fuera ingrávido._

_ Estuvo detenido en el aire y luego bajó a las frías sábanas una vez más, sólo que ahora sin la última prenda de ropa que se interponía entre él y el completo abandono. _

_No podía perderse a sí mismo, muy en el fondo sabía que tenía algo que proteger, pero había dientes rozando su cuello y manos explorando su pecho y pulgares rodeando sus pezones y él ni siquiera podía pensar en detener el fuerte gemido que se arrancó de sus labios cuando esa voz sedosa-siniestro sonó justo al lado de su oreja. _

_"Dime lo que necesitas, Kurt."- El gruñido hizo a Kurt temblar y gemir en voz baja, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar las palabras para responder a su torturador. Él quería que lo tocara, lo besara, lo probara, que lo hiciera querer morir y vivir para siempre y todo lo demás, pero no podía encontrar su voz, o sus pensamientos._

_ Lo único que podía hacer era gemir entrecortadamente y enredar sus dedos en los rizos suaves mientras los viciados labios lo desgarraban y reconstruían con cada roce contra su piel._

"Blaine!"- Gimió mientras la realidad golpeó a su sueño, y su propio miedo le apartó de su sueño.

Acababa de tener un sueño sexual protagonizado por Blaine Anderson. Un hombre que vio dos veces en su vida y que mandó un correo electrónico el día anterior confirmando que iría a la tienda el lunes; su cliente.

Sentarse en la cama, la espalda contra la cabecera, empapado en sudor y luciendo un récord mundial Guinness por una erección fuerte no era su plan para el viernes por la noche, o cuando se dio cuenta después de echar un vistazo a su reloj, la madrugada del sábado. Eran las seis ya. Gimió y decidió que cualquier intento de volver a dormir no tendría frutos.

Su decisión de levantarse y tomar una ducha antes de que Damian despertara no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que quería permanecer lejos de cualquier posible sueño de Blaine desnudo... o cualquier tipo de Blaine. Caminar bajo la ducha nunca había sido más difícil que esa mañana. Era la primera ducha fría que tenía que tomar desde siempre.

La falta de chicos homosexuales en su escuela le hizo darse cuenta de que su vida amorosa se mantendría inexistente hasta que se mudara a Nueva York para la universidad. Eso, entre otras cosas, se convirtió en la motivación de Kurt. La posibilidad de finalmente encontrar a alguien que estuviera orgulloso de llamarlo suyo, alguien que lo agarrara de la mano mientras vieran una película y lo besara porque sí.

Creía en el romance, creía en el amor a primera vista y creía que todo eso lo esperaba en Nueva York. Pero cuando sus sueños se destruyeron, descubrió que el amor no estaba en las cartas para él. Criar a Damian era su única prioridad y el amor era algo en lo que se había dado por vencido. A la edad de 21 se enteró, por desgracia que la búsqueda de los hombres gay en Lima con una identificación (una de verdad) era mucho más fácil que lo que había sido en la escuela.

Mercedes y Tina lo llevaron a un bar gay cerca para divertirse por la noche. Él bailó, coqueteó, se divirtió. Pero nada más que eso. Porque tal vez Kurt se rindió en el amor, pero eso no significa que dejara de creer en él. Y es por eso que Kurt se acercaba a su cumpleaños 22 sin la experiencia de un primer beso o un primer novio o un primer nada realmente. Así que, naturalmente, su imaginación se volvía salvaje y le hacía correr a la mitad de la noche. Pero nunca había tenido un problema con eso porque hasta ahora sus sueños eran sin rostro, cuerpos tonificados de hombres que no sabía que existían y que podía disfrutar de la sensación que le traían.

Entrenó a su cuerpo y mente para no recurrir a un sinnúmero de hombres heterosexuales que conocía y consideraba atractivos. Pensó que no tenía derecho de ponerlos en ese tipo de situación con él. Incluso si era sólo en su cabeza. Esta noche, sin embargo, probablemente por primera vez, un cuerpo que lo condujo loco tenía una cara. No era sólo un cuerpo al azar, genérico cuerpo tocándolo y complaciéndolo. Era Blaine. Claro, Kurt pensó que el joven abogado y alegre era atractivo, y fue lindo con Kurt las dos veces que lo vio. Pero no significaba nada. Blaine era demasiado exitoso y hermoso como para tener algo que ver con Kurt.

Así que lo mejor sería sacarlo de su mente lo más pronto posible.

Bendita ducha de agua fría.

Calentado con el menor estilo, se alojó en la ropa de casa, Kurt caminó hacia la cocina para iniciar oficialmente la rutina de Sábado que Damian consideraba necesaria y Kurt apoyaba absolutamente:

08:00 - Damian despierta y Kurt ya cuenta con panqueques con forma de lo que sea que Damian hubiera pedido la noche anterior.

09:00 - después de limpiar, se acurrucan en el sofá de la sala de estar y ven algo en la televisión (algo significa Las tortugas ninja) 11:00 - se visten y caminan en un parque cercano, donde Kurt dice algo mientras Damian juega con sus amigos, hasta que es hora de almorzar, Kurt tiene todo preparado y reservada la mesa en el pequeño restaurante que a ellos tanto les encanta, porque la comida es increíble.

Hoy estaban sentados en la cabina de la esquina al igual que cada vez que llegaban a Lilly ("Hay que sentarse con la espalda a la pared Kurt, de esta manera los chicos astutos que también son malos no pueden simplemente saltar y asustarnos " - Damian explicó seriamente y Kurt no tuvo más remedio que estar de acuerdo. Él no quería ser atacado por amor de Dios.).

"Okay Leo , ¿qué va a ser? " - Kurt preguntó mientras Damian abría orgullosamente el menú a pesar de que todavía no sabía leer. El hecho de que él sabía lo que había en él lo hacía algo creíble.

"Espagueti! el granizado. " - Kurt se rio de esta descripción.

"Está bien, él va a querer espaguetis con albóndigas y yo una ensalada de pollo. Ah, y un poco de agua por favor." Kurt le dijo a la camarera. Ella parecía nueva para él, pero era bastante agradable. Todo el personal de Lilly lo era.

Kurt descubrió el pequeño restaurante con su padre en su paseo por su barrio una perezosa tarde de domingo. Se sintió atraído por el pequeño agujero en la pared, cuando vio un enorme arco iris en la ventana.

Como pasaron los años, los colores del arco iris en la ventana se habían deteriorado, pero todavía estaba allí y eso significaba mucho para Kurt más que nunca.

Preguntó a Lilly (la dueña del restaurante- una anciana de 40 y algo quien recordaba a Kurt a su tía que amaba) una vez por qué el arco iris estaba allí. Ella dijo que crio a su sobrino luego de que su hermana lo echara de la casa por ser gay. Se dio cuenta de que quería ser dueña de un lugar que fuera, obviamente, comprensivo y seguro para todos.

Sus clientes sabían que tenían que dejar sus prejuicios y el juicio en la calle si querían disfrutar de sus galletas caseras. Kurt consideraba a su sobrino muy suertudo.

"Kurt puedo pedir un poco de jugo de manzana?"- Preguntó Damian con ojos suplicantes.

"Sólo si me prometes no beber todo a la vez y llenar tu estómago tanto que no podrás comer tu almuerzo."- dijo Kurt sabiendo muy bien lo que el jugo de manzana le hacía al apetito de Damian.

"Lo juro solemenente"-murmuró el pequeño de cinco años de edad, pero Kurt sabía de qué se trataba.

"Es solemnemente amigo. Te traeré un poco de jugo. No vayas a ningún lado, de acuerdo?"- Se rio de los intentos del niño por usar la línea de Harry Potter. Había empezado a leer los libros a Damian hace cierto tiempo y el chico los amaba. Se acercó a la barra y se puso de pie en la línea corta para esperar el jugo mirando a Damian todo el tiempo.

Así que por supuesto no perdió el momento en que dos hombres estaban sentados en la cabina junto a la suya y Damián establecía una conversación sólo un segundo después de que se sentaran. El muchacho era de verdad muy agradable para su propio bien. Cogió la botella de jugo de manzana y se precipitó a la mesa.

El hecho de que Damian viera a todos como amigos no significaba que Kurt tuviera que hacerlo. Se acercó a la mesa justo a tiempo para oír Damian interrogar a los dos hombres.

"¿Han venido a atacar a alguien?"

"Um ... no, estamos aquí para almorzar y reunirnos con algunos amigos."- Respondió uno de ellos. Parecía muy alto y delgado. Tenía un magnífico fleco rubio cayendo sobre su rostro y ocultando sus cálidos ojos marrones. Tenía pecas en la nariz y una sonrisa linda.

"¿Entonces por qué están sentados tan cerca? Sólo te sientas tan cerca cuando estás haciendo planes malvados. "- Damian dijo con confianza y Kurt se sorprendió una vez más por cómo funcionaba su cerebro.

"Bueno estamos planeando algo, pero no es nada malo, lo prometemos. "- El otro hombre respondió y Kurt pensó que era un poco injusto lo absolutamente impresionante que ambos eran. Éste era notablemente más corto y rechoncho que el rubio, pero su rostro era tan impecable con ojos oscuros hermosos y cabello castaño sedoso y una sonrisa tan amplia y dulce que podría derretir icebergs.

"¿Qué es?"- Damian estaba obviamente con el ánimo de meter su pecosa nariz donde no debía.

"Está bien Leo, creo que es hora de dejar a los buenos chicos solos."- dijo Kurt mientras lanzaba una mirada de disculpa a los hombres y ponía el jugo de Damián antes de sentarse en su lugar.

"Leo? Pensé que tu nombre era Damian."- El hombre de cabello oscuro dijo sorprendido.

"No se supone que debes decir tu nombre real si quieres ser un superhéroe ¿sabes?"- Kurt sonrió a su hermano pequeño, cuyos ojos abultaron en estado de shock y terror por olvidar algo tan importante.

"Mentí. Damian no es mi verdadero nombre."- Dijo con una voz temblorosa que causo a los tres reír en voz baja.

"Oh, cuál es entonces?"- Preguntó el rubio.

"No se supone que deba decirlo"- Respondió Damian con orgullo y volvió los ojos a Kurt para la confirmación de que había hecho lo correcto. Kurt le sonrió y pronunció un "buen trabajo " antes de girar los ojos a los dos hombres que ahora estaban riendo bastante alto por la ternura del niño.

"Lo siento si los molestó. Le encanta hablar con extraños, no importa lo mucho que intente decirle que no debería" - Esas últimas palabras fueron señaladas a Damian con un tono acusatorio.

"No, está bien, no nos molestó. Ambos amamos realmente a los niños y tu hijo es adorable."-El rubio respondió sonriendo a Damian.

"Él no es mi padre. Es mi hermano mayor. No puedes tener un hijo si no quieres besar chicas."- Explicó el muchacho seriamente produciéndole a los dos hombres un ataque de risa.

"Oh Dios, Damian, te quitaré tus DVD de las Tortugas Ninja por una semana. No puedes ir por ahí diciendo cosas como esa a la gente." dijo Kurt exasperado y un poco enojado. Estaba mirando a los hombres para tratar de ver si tenían algo en contra del hecho de que "él no quería besar a las chicas". Lilly era un lugar seguro, pero eso no impedía el hecho de que los dos lo esperaran afuera y patearan su trasero.

El moreno, obviamente, sintió su malestar porque se levantó y se sentó en su mesa tirando de la mano del rubio. Se volvió hacia Kurt y le tendió la mano para un apretón de manos. "Hola, soy Nick. El rubio aquí es mi prometido, Jeff."- Dijo cortésmente y esperó a que Kurt se diera cuenta de que no quería hacerle daño en absoluto. Kurt se sorprendió cuando los dos se desplazaron a su mesa, pero su miedo se derritió cuando se enteró de que se iban a casar.

" Oh ... Hola ... soy Kurt yyyyyy supongo que tú y Damian ya son amigos, así que... " - tomó la mano de Nick y la estrechó con firmeza . "Encantado de conocerte Kurt."- Jeff dijo mientras volvía a colocar la mano de Nick con su propia para saludar al más joven.

"¿Qué es un prometido?"- Preguntó Damian no feliz de que la atención estuviera en otro lugar que no fuera él.

"Es la persona con la que te vas a casar, amigo." – explicó Kurt pacientemente. Tenía una extraña sensación de que él sabía quiénes eran los hombres, pero no tenía idea de por qué.

"¿Se van a casar?" - Damian continuó con la inquisición.

"Sí, lo haremos. En unos dos meses."- Nick dijo sonriendo a Jeff amorosamente. Kurt los miró y sintió el calor propagándose a través de él por lo hermoso que su amor parecía ser. Entablaron una conversación tan fácilmente que Kurt sintió como si los conociera desde hace años. Eran fuertes y ruidosos y francamente ridículos en momentos.

Kurt casi se atragantó con el agua cuando Jeff comenzó a hablar con Damian sobre caricaturas y dijo que le gustaban los Power Rangers más que las Tortugas Ninja. Damian parecía horrorizado.

Estuvieron conversando durante unos 15 minutos, cuando sus almuerzos salieron. Lilly llegó a su mesa para llevárselos ella misma, que no era tan inusual ya que a ella le gustaba salir y decir hola a sus clientes habituales. Se deslizó a su mesa con los platos y con una sonrisa tan grande que Kurt pensó que era doloroso.

"Nick mi muchacho! No te he visto en días."- Dijo en voz alta mientras Nick se ponía de pie y le daba un fuerte abrazo. Kurt no le dio importancia. La mujer era innegablemente agradable.

"Hola, tía Lilly! Lo siento, hemos estado ocupados con los planes de boda y todo eso. Te juro por Dios, que si hubiera sabido que una boda sería tan agotadora, nunca hubiera votado a favor de la igualdad de matrimonio en Ohio."- Nick se rio cuando Jeff le dio un puñetazo para quitarlo del camino y así poder abrazar a Lilly luego de lanzar un ofendido " Hey! " en la dirección de Nick.

Kurt se sentó allí estupefacto. Nick era el sobrino de Lilly. Obviamente Ohio era mucho más pequeño de lo que él asumió.

"Kurt, cariño. Ni siquiera vi cuando llegaste, debiste haber dicho hola! "- Ella frunció el ceño burlonamente a él y Damián. "Pensé que ni siquiera estabas aquí hoy. Normalmente, cuando estás aquí estás en el frente, así que pensé que era tu día libre."- Dijo en tono de disculpa.

"Espera, se conocen?" Lilly - preguntó finalmente poniéndose al día con el hecho de que estaban sentados juntos.

"No, de hecho acabamos de conocernos. Damian y Jeff son los mejores amigos. Ya sabes cómo los niños de 5 años hacen amigos rápidamente. "- dijo Nick ganándose otro golpe en las costillas del rubio.

"Cállate Nicholas!" - Dijo Jeff con enojo mientras se reía por el terror en el rostro del moreno por el uso de su nombre completo.

"Pásenla bien chicos. Tengo que volver al trabajo, pero ustedes deberían venir a cenar en algún momento de esta semana, está bien?"- Le dijo a su sobrino y con una pequeña ola a Kurt y Damián (quien de hecho estaba coloreando un palo ridículamente malo de las Tortugas Ninja en su libro para colorear, y Kurt se recordó a sí mismo asegurarse de nunca permitir que Damian tomara una clase de arte en la escuela) Lilly entró en la trastienda del restaurante. Jeff y Nick todavía estaban discutiendo en broma y Kurt sonrió por lo bien que estaban juntos.

" ¿Cuánto hace que están juntos, si no es de mala educación preguntar? " -Kurt preguntó con curiosidad.

"Por supuesto que no es de mala educación. De hecho vamos a casarnos en nuestro undécimo aniversario. "- Jeff sonrió a su novio quien se inclinó y le dio un beso en los labios suavemente.

"Wow, eso es mucho tiempo. ¿Cuándo comenzaron a estar juntos, quiero decir que parecen demasiado jóvenes para tener una relación de tanto tiempo. "-Kurt dijo mirándolos con asombro. Once años de amor y ternura y la sensación de tener un hogar en otra persona. Kurt quería eso con todo su corazón.

"Tenemos 27 en realidad, por lo que hemos estado juntos desde que teníamos dieciséis años."- Nick respondió esta vez.

"Sí, todavía recuerdo la primera vez que lo vi ... " - Jeff calló pensativo.

"Cariño, no aburras a Kurt hasta la muerte con la historia de cómo nos conocimos."- Nick se rio de su compañero emocionado.

"No, no me aburrirá. Me encantaría saber cómo se conocieron. ¿Fue amor a primera vista?"- Preguntó Kurt muriéndose por saber más acerca de la perfección que era su relación.

"Ha! Dios no! Yo quería asesinarlo. Pequeño hijo de puta con su estúpida sonrisa brillante."- Respondió Jeff y Nick se echó a reír a carcajadas con eso, adhiriendo un tranquilo "Para mí lo fue" mientras tomaba la mano de Jeff. Damian levantó la cabeza mirando al rubio con curiosidad.

"¿Qué es un hijo de puta?" Kurt resopló con su agua lanzando a Jeff una mirada de enojo a la cual el rubio se limitó a sonreír.

"Es una mala palabra que se utiliza para insultar a alguien y nunca debes decir a nadie ¿de acuerdo?" "Pero ... " "Damian !" "Está bien." - El chico se arrepintió y se volvió hacia sus figuras de palo. Jeff y Nick miraron los dos en silencio impresionados con la forma en que Kurt estaba manejando a Damian. Parecían un poco más cercanos que hermanos, pero ellos no podían decir exactamente por qué era eso.

Satisfecho con el comportamiento de Damian, Kurt se volvió hacia los chicos.

"¿Entonces por qué odiabas a Nick?" "Él tomó la cama junto a la ventana. "- Jeff se burlaba con enojo.

"Fuimos compañeros de cuarto."-Explicó Nick cuando detectó la mirada confusa de Kurt

"Las cosas estaban un poco raras para mí. Salí del clóset y mis padres no lo tomaron bien, así que fui a Dalton sin ganas de hacer amigos o enamorarme de alguien. Pero allí estaba. Odié a mis tripas cuando lo único que podía pensar era en lo perfecto que era. No tenía idea de Jeff era gay. Y él no sabía nada de mí al principio tampoco."

"Lo único que sabía es que éste pequeño de aquí tomó la mejor cama sin siquiera preguntar. Y entonces empecé a acaparar la ducha por la mañana como una venganza. Y luego el programaba mal mi despertador. Escondí sus uniformes, me encerró en mi habitación por dos días ... te haces una idea."

"Siempre estábamos discutiendo y tirando bromas el uno al otro."- Nick añadió con una suave sonrisa que la gente solía tener al recordar algo agradable. "Me uní a los Warblers ..."-Jeff comenzó.

"Ése es coro del Dalton."-Nick lanzó en una rápida explicación.

"Yo sé quiénes son los Warblers."-Kurt sonrió.

"Esa es la historia que quiero oír." Jeff dijo emocionado.

"Díganme como terminaron juntos y yo les cuento."- Kurt negoció y Jeff asintió.

"Como dije, me uní a los Warblers de inmediato. Me encanta bailar y cantar y me dio una excusa para estar lejos de mi habitación y éste cretino más tiempo. Salimos ilesos el primer año a pesar de nuestros esfuerzos. Y entonces llegamos a segundo año. La primera reunión Warbler se compone siempre de audiciones para nuevos miembros. Nick entró, buscando tímido y temeroso y consciente de sí mismo y por alguna razón me sentía como si quisiera protegerlo de todo lo que él temía. Resulta que era yo lo que temía porque me cantó La única excepción." - Jeff sacó a Nick para un rápido abrazo sonriendo a sus dedos unidos.

"Me preparé para la audición todo el verano. Yo sabía que tenía que luchar contra mis miedos si quería llegar a estar cerca de tener una oportunidad con él. Supongo que le gustó la canción lo suficientemente."- Nick sonrió tímidamente.

"Fue la mejor actuación que he visto, bebé." Jeff dijo suavemente y besó la sien de Nick. "Ustedes son la pareja perfecta." Kurt - dijo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas después de regresar de su pequeño mundo privado.

"Está bien, festival cursi terminado. ¿Cómo sabes de Dalton? "- Preguntó Jeff regresando a su fuerte y jovial persona, una vez más.

"Yo fui allí. " Kurt dijo simplemente.

"¿Qué?" - Nick tosió.

"Fue sólo durante un año. Mis padres no podían permitirse pagarlo por más tiempo. Pero fui allí. A lo largo de mi tercer año de preparatoria. "

"¿Por qué?"- Jeff preguntó con curiosidad.

"Um ... las cosas se salieron de control en mi antigua escuela." - Dijo mirando cuidadosamente a Damian para asegurarse de que no entendiera nada de eso.

"Oh, entiendo. Eso es una mierda. Tú no estabas allí cuando estábamos nosotros, cierto? quiero decir que parece más joven."- Nick entendió rápidamente lo que Kurt estaba tratando de evitar.

"Tengo 21 por lo que no ... yo estuve allí un tiempo después de que se fueron. "

"¿Y cómo fue cuando regresaste a tu vieja escuela?"- Preguntó Jeff cuidadosamente.

"Fue mejor, de hecho, el chico que ... um ... hacía eso ... se graduó junto con el resto de su manada, así que era soportable."- Kurt se encogió de hombros.

Nick escuchó su historia y él simplemente no podía quitarse de encima la sensación de que se había enterado de todo eso en alguna parte. Algo sobre Kurt y Damian y todo lo que decía parecía muy familiar para él. Echó un vistazo alrededor del restaurante para despejar la cabeza cuando apareció el recuerdo de su tía contándole sobre un cliente suyo y el tormento que tenía que pasar. Sintió una punzada en el estómago cuando se acordó de ella refiriéndose al chico diciendo que sus padres murieron y que él se quedó con un hermanito para cuidar completamente por sí sólo. Tenía que comprobar para asegurarse.

"Kurt, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?"- Nick dijo tratando de ver si lo que estaba a punto de preguntar ofendería al chico más joven.

"Claro. Pregunta lo que quieras."- Dijo Kurt no muy seguro de lo que era su tono cansado.

"¿Es tu apellido, Hummel?"

"Sí. ¿Cómo lo sabes? "

"No te enojes, pero mi tía me habló de ti. A ella le agradas y estaba triste por todas esas cosas terribles que te han sucedido."- Nick dijo en voz baja.

"Está bien. No tengo derecho a enojarme porque ella me habló de ti también. Cuando le pregunté sobre el arco iris."- dijo Kurt con una pequeña sonrisa y Nick se limitó a asentir con la mirada. Jeff no le preguntó de qué era todo eso porque conocía a Nick lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no era el momento.

Se sentaron en silencio por un tiempo, terminando sus bebidas y los últimos bocados de su comida, Jeff ayudando a Damian a colorear sus abominaciones ninjas, y Nick tarareando en voz baja una canción en la radio. El zumbido de su teléfono le sobresaltó y lo recogió para leer el SMS.

"Blaine y Coop estarán aquí en un minuto. Se quedaron atrapados en el trabajo."- Nick informó a Jeff y tecleó una respuesta rápida. Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron ante la mención de los nombres. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando con el mundo y la unión de grupo hoy en día?

Y entonces se dio cuenta. Nick y Jeff. El padrino de Nick.

Era Blaine. Blaine con quien casi tuvo relaciones sexuales en su sueño. Mierda.

"Tenemos que irnos"- dijo Kurt a Damian.

"Oh por qué no te quedas un rato más? Pueden conocer a nuestros amigos." - Dijo Jeff y Nick casi se rio en voz alta cuando escuchó a su prometido utilizar su voz arregla parejas.

Jeff tenía una cosa para el emparejamiento de personas. Y aunque la mayoría de ellos estaban molestos por eso, tuvieron que admitir que tenía un don para ello. Su hermana se casó con su amigo David después de que Jeff se diera cuenta de que David y Melanie serían el uno para el otro.

Cuando llegó a la universidad conoció a Jessica y los dos se convirtieron en grandes amigos. Después de dos meses de conocerla, se la presentó a Cameron (otro compañero Warbler) y ambos tienen dos hijos adorables.

Y, finalmente, cuando consiguió su primer trabajo como profesor de música conoció Lyanna Cowel. Un mes más tarde irrumpió en la casa de Cooper y lo arrastró al encuentro con dicha amiga suya. Cooper se enamoró a primera vista y habían estado viviendo juntos durante más de un año.

Su bebé tenía la loca habilidad, Nick tenía que reconocerlo. Pero Kurt era demasiado perfecto para Blaine. Amaba a su mejor amigo, de verdad, lo hacía. Pero ver a Kurt con ojos llenos de lágrimas cuando le dijeron cómo se conocieron mostró a Nick que Kurt era un romántico. Y Blaine no hacía romance.

"Yo um ... ya conozco a Cooper y Blaine ."- Dijo Kurt inseguro de su reacción.

"¿En serio? Eso es genial." Jeff dijo alegremente.

"¿Cómo los conociste?"- Preguntó Nick. Y en lugar de tomar a Damian y salir como una persona inteligente haría, ayudó a Damian a dibujar un coche de carreras para colorear y se adentró en explicarles todo.

Nick se echó a reír como un loco cuando les dijo acerca de la confusión de la novia/novio, y Jeff casi se cae de la silla.

Todavía estaban riéndose juntos cuando la puerta del comedor se abrió y Cooper y Blaine entraron limpios y hermosos y llamando la atención por todo el lugar.

Blaine se quitó sus gafas de sol e inspeccionó el lugar para buscar a sus amigos. Echó un vistazo a la esquina y se detuvo congelado en su lugar.

Jeff y Nick estaban compartiendo la mesa con Kurt – el hombre más hermoso vivo- Hummel.

Cooper picó a Blaine en las costillas y fingió tos en silencio para llamar su atención.

Sabía lo que robó la atención de su hermano.

"Vamos B. Vamos más cerca para que puedas babear desde la primera fila." - Se echó a reír cuando Blaine frunció el ceño.

"No babeo!"

"Díselo a tu barbilla, hobbit"-Cooper se echó a reír y se acercó a la mesa. Corrió tras él y se detuvo justo cuando Kurt levantó la vista y sus ojos se encontraron.

"Kurt, hola! " Blaine dijo sin aliento.

"Hola, Blaine. Cooper."- Dijo cortésmente . Hubo un tenso silencio mientras Kurt y Blaine se desvistieron con la mirada y Jeff, Nick y Cooper intercambiaron miradas de complicidad.

Pero mientras Jeff y Cooper estaban contentos y entretenidos, Nick de pronto se sintió protector de Kurt. Blaine era un tipo increíble, pero Kurt tenía un aire de inocencia que Blaine podría romper fácilmente con su comportamiento.

Y mejor amigo o no, Nick no iba a ayudar a alguien como Blaine a destruir a alguien tan precioso y tan hermoso como Kurt. Incluso si Blaine terminaba odiándolo.

**Hola klainers, wow es algo tarde, lamento no haber actualizado el domingo, he tenido mucho trabajo en la escuela, espero que les guste el capitulo, dejen sus comentarios acerca de lo que creen Nick le dirá a Blaine sobre Kurt, amo Niff, son adorables y Damian también 3**

**Espero que tenga una excelente semana, saludos.**

**Dejen sus reviews **


	6. Conexiones parte 2

**Conexiones 2**

Por alguna intervención mágica, Blaine terminó sentado directamente frente a Kurt. Estaba mirando al joven como el propio espeluznante que era, porque la belleza de Kurt parecía incrementarse con cada vez que lo veía.

Y si ese era el caso, la próxima vez que se encontraran, Blaine no sobreviviría a la vista de la piel plateada, y esos ojos cazadores y su dulce sonrisa que parecía tímida y pequeña y completamente diferente de las palabras que pudieran derramarse de sus labios sedosos.

Su mera existencia estaba torturando a Blaine y lo conoció hace menos de una semana.

La belleza de ojos azules estaba desafortunadamente ignorando a Blaine que estaba medio escuchando la explicación de Jeff de cómo exactamente los dos conocían a Kurt.

Para sorpresa de Blaine, Kurt dejó un espacio muy grande en el asiento entre él y la pared (lo que él no sabía era que hace un tiempo Damian decidió que tenía que ir de incógnito- que en su mente quería decir debajo de la mesa- para practicar sus habilidades de coloreo en su libro de color que ahora estaba apoyado en el asiento mientras la mesa hacía a Damian invisible para cualquier persona, excepto Kurt).

Nick estaba poniendo a Cooper al día con los planes para la boda y rogándole no conseguir stripers mujeres para su despedida de soltero, y Jeff seguía hablando al oído de Blaine con explicaciones confusas.

"Bueno por lo que lo que has estado diciendo durante los últimos 15 minutos, en un lenguaje que la gente normal no entiende es que acabas de conocer a Kurt hace unas horas. ¿De acuerdo?"-Blaine interrumpió porque conocía a Jeff lo suficiente para saber que no iba a dejar de hablar en un plazo corto de tiempo.

"Sí, eso es lo que estaba diciendo."-El rubio respondió, sonando impresionado de que Blaine fuera tan acertado en entender las partes más importantes de su monólogo.

"Sí, hemos venido a almorzar e hicimos nuevos grandes amigos!"-Nick mostró su sonrisa emocionada a Blaine y Cooper.

"Espera ... amigos ... como en ... plural?"-Blaine frunció el ceño mirando alrededor de la mesa, como si alguien mágicamente apareciera de la nada.

"Sí Blaine, eso es lo que la pequeña S al final de la palabra significa."- dijo Jeff y miró hacia el espacio vacío entre Kurt y la pared, frunciendo el ceño confusamente "¿A dónde fue Damian?"

"Él está en vigilancia. Te está mirando."-dijo Kurt en voz alta dejándole saber a Damian que lo estaba cubriendo, mientras él, sutilmente apuntaba su dedo debajo de la mesa haciendo a Nick y Jeff sonreír.

Ellos ignoraron la mirada de confusión de Blaine y Cooper y se agacharon bajo la mesa gritando "ataque" y emboscando al niño que gritó con deleite y se unió a la lucha, tambaleando la mesa y obligando a Kurt detener un par de vasos que estaban cerca del borde de la mesa.

Kurt se rio en voz baja y sacudió la cabeza sorprendido de cómo Jeff y Nick estaban con Damian. No esperaba que estuvieran tan dispuestos a jugar con el niño. Pero, obviamente, no eran más maduros que el niño de cinco años.

Blaine le observaba atentamente, respiración jadeante ante el sonido de risas suaves y ojos divertidos. ¿Cómo podía alguien ser tan hermoso que estaba, incluso más allá de él? Pero Kurt podía. Hermoso y divertido, y lindo, y de alguna manera la combinación de perra- con timidez tan dulce que hacía a Blaine sufrir, por llevárselo en sus brazos y protegerlo de lo que fuera.

El golpe de debajo de la mesa le sacó de su bruma y miró al lado de Nick cuando su amigo habló, voz entrecortada de la misteriosa lucha.

Blaine seguía sin entender.

"¿Estás listo para conocer al increíble Damian?"

"Um ... seguro?"-salió como una pregunta porque no tenía idea de quién era Damián y lo que hizo con sus amigos. Nick y Jeff eran torpes todo el tiempo, pero se las arreglaban para evitar sentarse debajo de las mesas en los restaurantes.

Un fleco rubio apareció primero, seguido por el resto del cuerpo de Jeff larguirucho con un par de piernas que pateaban salvajemente en azul y negro, vans a cuadros negros y pantalones cortos de carga negros. Lo que más sorprendió a Blaine fue que la persona que Jeff estaba agarrando era obviamente un niño. Como sabía que no adoptaban todavía y Cooper seguro como el infierno no tenía un hijo, la única explicación razonable era Kurt.

Hermoso, atractivo, joven, SU Kurt tenía un hijo.

Nick saltó de debajo de la mesa con el resto del muchacho, vestido con una camiseta blanca con un chaleco impreso en ella y una cadena enganchada a las presillas de los pantalones.

Kurt tenía un hijo con estilo. Eso no era una sorpresa para Blaine sabiendo a estas alturas que Kurt vestía impecablemente todo el tiempo.

Nick se sentó con Damian entre él y su novio mirando a Blaine.

"Damian, éste es Blaine, y éste es Cooper."-Nick dijo señalando a los dos hombres sentados en la mesa.

Damian los miró con atención, y era obvio para Kurt que estaba tratando de ver si causarían daño al planeta Tierra. Riendo en silencio una vez más, se inclinó y Jeff le susurró al muchacho.

"Ellos no son malos. Puedes decir hola."

Los ojos del chico se iluminaron (realmente amaba conocer gente nueva) y le sonrió a Blaine.

"¡Hola! Soy Damian."

"Hola Damian. Soy Blaine, es un placer conocerte."-Dijo Blaine sonriendo amablemente al lindo niño. Realmente le gustaban los niños y Damián era adorable. Justo como su padre. Vio mucho de Kurt en Damian y eso hizo que el niño le gustara aún más.

"Hey amigo, soy Cooper!"-Cooper ofreció su puño cerrado al chico, quien felizmente lo chocó con el suyo pequeño y sonrió sacudiendo sus ojos entre Blaine y Cooper.

"¿Cómo es que ustedes tienen el mismo pelo?"-Le preguntó a Cooper señalando la masa de pelo rizado de Blaine que lucía terrible como la de Cooper en ése momento.

"Bueno, a veces los hermanos se parecen."-Cooper trató de explicar sorprendido con la pregunta del muchacho.

"¿Es tu hermano?"-Damian continuó señalando a Blaine.

"Sí, él es mi hermano pequeño."-Cooper dijo suavemente golpeando a Blaine en el hombro.

Ante ésta información Damian sonrió ampliamente y todo el mundo pudo ver su expresión cambiar a una competitiva y desafiante.

Verán, hay algo que debe saber sobre Damián. Cree que su hermano mayor es el mejor hermano mayor del mundo. No, en realidad él no lo cree ... él lo sabe. No hay hermano como Kurt.

Cuando era más pequeño pensaba que tener un hermano mayor era un privilegio que sólo él podía tener. Cuando empezó a ir al jardín de niños conoció a Jamie Nicholson. Se convirtieron en los mejores amigos de inmediato. Y entonces conoció a Jason, el hermano mayor de Jamie. Fue un gran shock para él saber que otras personas podían tener hermanos mayores también, pasó toda la tarde llorando en el hombro de Kurt hasta que Kurt le explicó que no sería justo para los otros niños estar solos y no tener hermanos mayores porque estarían solos y asustados por la noche y nunca sería capaces de tener las galletas antes de la comida. Damian entendió. Estaría muy triste sin Kurt también.

Pero el hecho de que permitiese que otras personas tuvieran hermanos mayores con toda seguridad no significaba que dichos hermanos mayores fueran mejores que Kurt. Hasta el momento, ninguno de ellos se acercaba.

Se volvió hacia Blaine listo para dejar a su hermano mayor fuera.

"¿Él te hace panqueques?"

"Um ... a veces."-Blaine respondió lentamente, no muy seguro de qué decir.

"¿Qué forma tienen?"-Damian preguntó con una voz grave. Esperaba que la respuesta fuera no, y Kurt podría tener sus puntos de inmediato. Este tipo Cooper era bueno.

"Círculos".

"¿Dibuja una cara sonriente en ellos?"

"No, no en realidad."

Damian sonrió. Kurt 1, Cooper 0.

"¿Te compró una mochila de las Tortugas Ninja?"

"No, no lo hizo."

Damian estaba interesado en dar a Kurt otro punto justo allí, pero sabía que no a todo el mundo le gustaban las Tortugas Ninja.

"¿Por qué no?"

"Um ... Me gustaban más los Power Rangers."

"¿Te compró una mochila de Power Rangers?"

"Aún así, no".-Blaine frunció a Cooper.

Kurt 2, Cooper 0.

"¿Te levanta para que puedas caminar en la pared?"

"No, pero eso se oye muy divertido."

La sonrisa de Damian se hizo más amplia. Kurt 3, Cooper 0.

"¿Te recoge en la escuela?"

"Ya no voy a la escuela, tengo un trabajo."

Damian se detuvo por un segundo no muy seguro de cómo reaccionar, porque qué tipo de hermano pequeño se ponía a trabajar. Él pensó por un segundo y luego volvió a preguntar.

"¿Él te recoge cuando vas a casa de tu trabajo?"

"Tengo mi propio coche, así que no tiene que hacerlo."-Damián lo miró no muy convencido, Blaine no era más un hermanito. No se puede ser un hermanito y tener un trabajo y un coche y hacer todo por sí mismo. Además de que no sabía cómo dar puntos por eso.

Pero él no era un genio por nada.

"¿Él te compró el coche?"-Le preguntó con orgullo.

"No, lo compré yo mismo."

Cooper apestaba.

Kurt 4, Cooper 0.

"Kurt es un mejor hermano mayor, ya sabes."-Concluyó seriamente antes de meterse de nuevo bajo la mesa para volver a efectuar los planes para su acción de superhéroes, mientras coloreaba sus coches de carreras.

Todos en la mesa se echaron a reír finalmente dándose cuenta de lo que Damian estaba haciendo.

"Lo siento si te ha ofendido. Tenía la loca idea de que él era la única persona en el mundo que tenía un hermano mayor, y ahora que sabe que no es así, tiene esta competencia dentro de la cabeza. Es interesante que no importa lo increíble que la otra persona es, siempre consigo más puntos."-Kurt explicó sonrojándose un poco, esperando que Damian no insultara a nadie.

Todos ellos le aseguraron que estaba bien y que el niño era simplemente precioso.

Blaine se rió con ellos libremente, feliz de que Damian fuera su hermano, no su hijo. No porque no quisiera salir con Kurt si tenía un hijo.

Pero porque un hijo significaba una posible pareja y una vida en la que Kurt amó a alguien lo suficiente para querer una familia y que lo lastimaron más de lo que imaginaba.

Kurt era suyo. Y si alguien iba a tener una familia con él será Blaine. Y no estaba siendo espeluznante en absoluto, muchas gracias.

"Disculpa aceptada Kurt. Si haces todas las cosas que él dijo, seguro que eres un gran hermano mayor."-Cooper respondió con honestidad, sintiéndose un poco impresionado por la relación que tenían.

"Sí, somos muy cercanos..."-empezó a hablar, pero el sonido de su teléfono celular lo interrumpió. Se excusó y se deslizó fuera de la mesa para contestarla.

"Hola."

"Hey Boo ... están tú y D todavía fuera de su almuerzo sabatino?"-la voz de Mercedes sonó alegremente a través de su teléfono.

"Sí, todavía estamos en Lilly´s. Tenemos que irnos a casa pronto, creo."-Respondió Kurt encantado de saber de su amiga.

"Crees que podrías llegar a mi casa a cenar esta noche? No hemos hablado en mucho tiempo y los extraño, a ti y a D."-suplicó ella y casi se podía oír su puchero.

"Creo que puedo apretar un punto intermedio entre no tener vida y no tener vida en absoluto."-Dijo con sarcasmo y ella se echó a reír a carcajadas con esto. _  
><em> 

"Entonces, ¿Por qué no vienes a las siete y ordenamos algo para tener más tiempo para ponernos al día. ¿Suena bien?"

"Suena muy bien en realidad. Te extrañé" Cedes. Te veré esta noche."

"Te veré Boo."

Kurt guardó el teléfono y se agachó un poco para ver a Damian, sólo para encontrar al niño profundamente dormido apretado contra la pierna de Jeff en la mejilla.

"Bueno, supongo que es mi señal para finalmente volver a casa."-Le sonrió a los hombres en la mesa mientras señalaba a Damian ahora felizmente babeando en los pantalones de Jeff.

Blaine se encogió ante la idea de Kurt yéndose. Eso no fue suficiente tiempo con él. El resto de la eternidad no sería suficiente tiempo con el chico bonito.

Observando la situación, se dio cuenta que estaba en la mejor posición para tirar de Damian de debajo de la mesa.

Mientras Kurt trató de alcanzar al chico Blaine lo detuvo.

"Aquí, déjame. Estoy más cerca."-Dijo, y metió la mano bajo la mesa, recogiendo al niño y acunándolo en sus brazos suavemente, con cuidado de no despertarlo.

"Gracias."-Kurt sonrió y extendió la mano para tomar a su hermano de Blaine.

"¿Qué tal si lo llevo a tu coche? Podría despertar si lo empujan demasiado."-Dijo Blaine ignorando las sonrisas burlonas de Jeff y Cooper y las miradas acusadoras de Nick, y caminando hacia la salida con Kurt detrás de él llevando lápices de Damian y libros para colorear y figuras de acción y cosas que Blaine nunca pensaría que los niños querrían llevar a todas partes.

"Mi coche está en el aparcamiento trasero. Estaba un poco abarrotado cuando llegamos aquí." Kurt dijo a Blaine mientras rodeaba la pequeña plaza de la cena para llegar al lugar de estacionamiento donde su vieja camioneta estaba ahora sola.

Kurt abrió el coche y abrió la puerta trasera para que Blaine pusiera a Damian en su silla. Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó su cara por lo amable que Blaine estaba siendo con el niño dormido, y su corazón saltó en su pecho cuando él empujó su cabello fuera de su cara después de atarlo firmemente en su silla.

Kurt soñaba el criar a Damian con alguien. Quería estar en desacuerdo sobre el número de vasos de zumo de manzana que se le permitiría beber, y pelearse por quién se levantaría para calmar sus pesadillas. Quería tener a alguien en su marcación rápida dispuesto a recoger a Damian de la escuela cuando surgiera algo en el trabajo y que ése alguien fuera allí lo suficiente como para saber exactamente dónde aparcar el coche para Damian.

Él fantaseaba con volver a casa por alguien. Con ver los ojos de alguien iluminarse ante la vista de él y Damian llegando, tener a alguien que los abrazara fuertemente cuando un rayo cayera, ya que ambos tienen miedo, pero Kurt tiene que jugar a ser fuerte y valiente por Damian. Él sólo quería tener a alguien que los tuviera a ambos en sus brazos y susurrara suaves y amorosas notas hasta que se calmaran y durmieran.

Observar a Blaine removiendo suavemente el pelo de Damian antes de gatear fuera del coche y de pararse delante de él le hizo pensar que tal vez él podría tener eso algún día. Y ese pensamiento no era tan temible como el pensamiento de la repentina necesidad de tenerlo con Blaine. El hombre que estaba tan fuera de su alcance que podrían estar viviendo en diferentes galaxias.

Blaine tosió deliberadamente sonriendo a Kurt por su viaje mental.

"¿Estás bien?"-Preguntó con una voz cálida y una mirada tan dulce que hizo que las entrañas de Kurt estallaran y él sintió el calor apresurarse a sus mejillas mientras se ruborizaba y agachaba la mirada de la intensa mirada de Blaine.

"Sí, lo siento ... yo me distraje. No dormí muy bien anoche."-Sus ojos se dispararon en ese último bit de información, porque por supuesto que no durmió bien cuando el mismo hombre de pie delante de él le estaba haciendo cosas en su sueño. Cosas que Kurt estaba seguro eran ilegales y prohibidas y ahora lo miraba con los mismos ojos que vagaban por su cuerpo desnudo, y Kurt sabía que todo era una parte de su sueño, pero podía recordar con claridad la piel bronceada y el estómago cincelado y aquellas malditas manos de dios que lo volvieron loco y necesitaba salir de allí antes de que realmente le pidiera a Blaine que lo violara en el centro del pintoresco estacionamiento familiar, a plena luz del día.

"Está bien. No hay necesidad de disculparse."-Dijo Blaine con torpeza al detectar el cambio repentino en el comportamiento de Kurt.

Prácticamente podía oír su respiración y el rubor en sus mejillas celestiales le daban ganas de correr con las yemas de los dedos la piel suave para sentir si el calor también estaba allí junto con el color.

Apretó los puños a los costados para detenerse de hacer precisamente eso. Era bastante espeluznante con la mirada fija en sus labios y lamiendo los suyos mientras veía sus piernas y tenía que parar, al menos hasta llevarlo a una cita apropiada.

"Está bien entooonces... Nos vemos el lunes para las mediciones y las muestras de tela." -dijo Kurt mientras rodeaba la parte delantera de su coche para ir en el asiento del conductor. El silencio entre ellos empezó a sentirse incómodo y Kurt podía sentir la incomodidad que rodeaba al hombre mayor. Él lo interpretó como que Blaine estaba consciente de la atracción flagrante de Kurt hacia él y lo hacía sentirse incómodo porque él ni siquiera lo encontraba lindo, y mucho menos atractivo o sexy.

Blaine asintió en silencio sin saber muy bien cómo hacer que se quedara. Sólo sabía que no quería que se fuera. De cualquier manera posible. Él lunes iba a ser todo acerca de negocios y su traje y no habría posibilidad alguna de llegar a conocerlo mejor y tenía que hacer algo rápido si quería una oportunidad de salir con Kurt. Y Dios que la quería.

"KURT!"-Le gritó al hombre más joven y se abofeteó mentalmente a sí mismo por no tener habilidades en absoluto cuando se enfrentaba a Kurt. Que había con ese hombre que hacía a Blaine querer acurrucarse junto a él y nunca soltarlo, cuando por lo general no podía esperar el momento en el que el hombre con el que se había acostado caminara hacia la puerta.

La belleza de ojos azules se volvió hacia él, a la mitad dentro de su coche. Se apoyó en la puerta abierta de su coche y levantó una ceja con forma perfecta a Blaine; interrogante.

"¿Sí?"-Preguntó por no recibir respuesta después del grito de Blaine.

"Ummm ... hay un bar, bueno, no es realmente un bar, pero un pequeño club, a pocas cuadras de mi oficina. Y a veces, Nick, Jeff y yo tocamos allí, y vamos a tocar mañana ... y supongo, me preguntaba si ... um ... si tal vez te gustaría, venir a verme ... me refiero a nosotros ... tocar? "-tartamudeó y sus entrañas se revolvieron porque bien hecho Blaine. Si esa no era la invitación más tonta jamás vista, estaría seriamente ofendido.

Los ojos de Kurt se abrieron porque no esperaba eso en absoluto. ¿Era eso una cita o una verdadera invitación para ver a su banda tocar?. Fuera lo que fuera no importaba porque era domingo y no podía salir porque no tenía una niñera, no tenía tiempo para encontrar una, e incluso si encontraba una, no había manera de que pudiera ir a un club en una noche de escuela y volver Dios sabe cuándo dejando a Damian a solas con la niñera.

Kurt le sonrió cálidamente y las entrañas de Blaine se iluminaron con la esperanza y la promesa de que algún día tal vez la presencia de Kurt en sus conciertos sería un hecho y ni siquiera tendría que invitarlo.

"Me encantaría Blaine, de verdad ..."-su tono acababa de asesinar la esperanza de Blaine. Bueno, no tanto asesinarla, sino golpearla en la cara con un martillo, sacarle los dientes y hacer un collar de ellos, mientras lanzaba dardos en varias ocasiones a sus ojos ... y luego lo asesinaba a él.

Era un tono que significaba un "pero" muy pronto y arruinaba ese hermoso principio de la oración, donde Kurt dijo que le encantaría.

"Pero ...?"-Blaine sonrió con una sonrisa que él mismo sabía era falsa y solo una ofensa a las demás sonrisas en este mundo.

"Yo ... yo no tengo una niñera para Damian." -dijo Kurt en voz baja. Él no se avergonzaba de ser el único criando a Damian por sí mismo, pero la experiencia (aunque no es realmente extensa) le enseñó que a los hombres por lo general no les gusta tener un novio de 21 años que venía emparejado con un niño de cinco años "casi hijo ". ¿Por qué habría de ser Blaine diferente?.

"Tus padres están fuera de la ciudad?"-Preguntó Blaine, realmente no parecía sorprendido por su respuesta.

"Um, no realmente ... sólo ... sólo somos nosotros dos, de hecho... así ha sido durante más de dos años."-Respondió él, mirando a un dormido Damian con tanto amor que hizo que Blaine se enamorara de él aún más (y no se trataba de sus sentimientos de lujuria simplemente), porque allí estaba él, impresionante y divertido, inteligente y suficientemente tímido para sonrojarse ante comentarios al azar y lo suficientemente atrevido para lanzar una broma jugosa de vez en cuando y honestamente él era la cantidad justa de todo lo bueno y adorable y adorable, y encima de todo lo que estaba criando por sí mismo parecía ser el más asombroso niño de cinco años. Siguió ganando admiración a cada minuto.

"Oh ... lo siento, no quería ser insensible."-Blaine se disculpó en voz baja odiando la mirada llorosa en los magníficos ojos.

"No, está bien. Estamos bien ahora. Pero realmente no puedo ir mañana. Es una noche de escuela y todo eso, así que ..." Kurt dijo a sabiendas de que era la primera y la última invitación que obtendría de Blaine.

"No, lo entiendo. Tocaremos de nuevo algún día."-Dijo Blaine tratando de no parecer decepcionado por el hecho de que no volvería a ver a Kurt en un entorno no-profesional.

"Bueno, nos vemos el lunes."-Kurt respondió mientras sonreía a Blaine y se sentaba en su coche tirando del cinturón de seguridad con un movimiento practicado.

"Nos vemos entonces."-Dijo Blaine antes de que Kurt cerrara la puerta y se despidiera con la mano suavemente antes de retirarse del estacionamiento rumbo a la carretera, desapareciendo de la vista de Blaine después de sólo unos segundos.

Blaine contuvo un suspiro doloroso mientras giraba sobre sus talones y volvía a entrar en la cafetería, deslizándose junto a Cooper, que reflejaba la sonrisa de Jeff y lo golpeó en las costillas, de nuevo.

"Yyyyyy?"

"Y qué Cooper?"-dijo Blaine

"¿Lo acorralaste contra su auto y lo besaste?"-Le preguntó en broma.

"¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no. Sólo le ayudé a llevar a Damian para que no se despertara."-Respondió Blaine realmente sin querer que Cooper se enterara de qué tan herido estaba.

"Claro. Y supongo que aparcó su coche en Canadá, ya que te llevó una eternidad ir allí, poner al niño en el coche, decir adiós y volver aquí."-Cooper se rió a carcajadas del ceño fruncido acompañado de un rubor que hizo a Blaine parecer un adolescente enloquecido.

"Si sirve de algo, creo que hacen una linda pareja."-Jeff dijo con su habitual "Sé con quién encaja " voz y, conociendo a su amigo rubio, eso hizo que Blaine se sintiera mejor porque cada pareja declarada por Jeff terminaba junta y feliz.

"No somos una pareja Jeff. Somos nada en realidad."-Sólo porque le hacía más feliz no significaba que lo hiciera estar menos a la defensiva.

"Tal vez es mejor si se mantiene de esa manera."-Dijo Nick y Blaine se volvió para mirarlo sorprendido. ¿Cuál era su problema?

"¿Por qué es eso?"-Le preguntó.

"Porque es un chico increíble y puedo ver por qué te gusta, pero también es un romántico, y por lo que me dijo mi tía acerca de él, ha tenido una vida bastante horrible y merece a alguien que lo aprecie y cuide de él."

"¿Y no crees que puedo hacer eso?"

"No, Blaine, no lo creo."-Nick respondió con honestidad y allí estaba el por qué era su amigo. Él era honesto. Dolorosamente, pero aún así, Blaine lo apreciaba. Pero en este momento no le cayó nada bien.

Él respiró hondo listo para zambullirse de cabeza en una pelea, pero Nick se limitó a levantar la mano para detenerlo antes de que pudiera.

"Mira B, eres mi mejor amigo y creo que eres genial y lo sabes muy bien. Pero seamos honestos aquí por un segundo. No sales en citas, ni tienes novios, mucho menos los tratas como un tesoro. No es lo que haces. Y te amamos de todos modos. Pero no creo que sólo pueda estar de pie y observar cómo te aprovechas de Kurt así. Ha tenido más que suficiente mierda en su vida para un chico de 21 años de edad, y por mucho que me cueste decir esto, tenerte a tí rompiendo su corazón no es lo que necesita. "-Nick terminó y sabía que Jeff estaba mirando con enojo y Cooper se movía incómodo, pero él sólo tenía ojos para la reacción de su mejor amigo.

"¿Qué pasa si quiero hacerlo con él? ¿Y si sueño con acariciarlo y cuidar de él y amarlo, hm? ¿Pensaste en eso, Nick? Sé que sólo lo conocí, pero ¿Qué pasa si quiero que sea mío para siempre?. "-Susurró Blaine, pero la fuerza de su voz hizo a Nick temblar y mirarlo sorprendido.

"Como dijiste, acabas de conocerlo, Blaine, no lo sabes."

"Al igual que no sabías con Jeff?"-Blaine contestó y Nick se quedó en silencio. Él lo supo. A la edad de 16 años supo después de sólo 5 minutos que nadie sería más perfecto para él que Jeff. Y si Blaine sintió eso por Kurt, lo cambiaba todo.

"Realmente te gusta, ¿verdad?"-Preguntó Nick.

"Dios es una locura, pero creo que ya lo amo. Y por favor, denme una cachetada y díganme que es imposible, porque estoy actuando como una adolescente."-Blaine se lamentó y los tres entraron en estado de shock porque Blaine tengo- sexo-con-todo-lo-que-se mueve Anderson se enamoró después de una semana de conocer a un hombre. Kurt era como sus ligues usuales, pero aún así ...

"Entonces, consíguelo."-Nick sonrió y Jeff levantó su puño en el aire victorioso.

"Le pedí que viniera a vernos tocar mañana, pero dijo que no podía a causa de Damian." -Blaine dijo con tristeza.

"Bueno, tal vez en otro momento entonces?" Jeff dijo esperanzado.

"Sí, tal vez en otro momento."-Blaine suspiró y se desconectó con éxito del resto de su conversación hasta que se despidieron y se fue.

Odiaba ir a su apartamento en los últimos días.

Sólo se deseaba llegando a casa de Kurt y Damián.

Kurt se detuvo en frente del edificio de Mercedes, después de una tarde llena de lavandería y pasar la aspiradora y quitar el polvo y un montón de otras cosas que odiaba hacer, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

Damian también ayudó.

Sacó todo el polvo con sus espadas.

Kurt desabrochó a Damian y el chico salió corriendo del coche, al edificio, por las escaleras hasta el primer piso y tocó el timbre en frente del apartamento número 2.

Mercedes abrió la puerta un segundo más tarde y el chico se lanzó hacia ella.

"Hey, tú. ¿Cómo está el niño más increíble en la historia de los niños?"- Mercedes rió abrazando al chico fuertemente y cargándolo a su sala de estar.

"Muy bien. Fuimos al parque hoy, y luego a almorzar y conocimos nuevos amigos y uno de ellos quiere besar a Kurt."-El chico divagaba y Kurt se ahogó con su propia saliva al oír las palabras de Damián porque de qué jodidos hablaba?

"¿Quiere hacerlo?"- Mercedes rió a carcajadas.

"Por supuesto que no. Damian ¿qué dijimos acerca de inventar cosas sobre otras personas?"

"No hacerlo. Pero él quiere."

"Y, ¿cómo sabes eso, cariño?" –Mercedes preguntó a Damian, la diversión evidente en su voz.

"Él lo miró _así_."-Damian dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

"¿Cómo así?"-Preguntó Kurt queriendo nada más que poner fin a esa conversación.

"Al igual que Aladdin mira a Jasmine. Excepto que Jasmine es una niña y tú no lo eres. Pero dijiste que estaba bien. Si un chico quiere besar a otro chico."-Explicó Damian y Mercedes acabo tirada en el suelo riendo como una loca mientras Kurt miró asegurando a Damian que estaba bien que un chico besara a otro chico, pero que ninguno de los chicos de hoy quería besarlo.

"Si quería."-Damian dijo en una voz que indicaba claramente que estaba haciendo para un intercambio interminable de "no-también lo quería", y Kurt no estaba de humor.

"Okay amigo. ¿Por qué no te vas a jugar mientras hablo con la tía Mercedes? Te llamaremos cuando la cena esté aquí."-Dijo Kurt empujando al chico hacia un rincón de la sala de estar que Mercedes había decorado para Damian cuando nació. Todavía se veía igual, sólo los juguetes cambiaban conforme el chico crecía. Ella lo amaba y Damian la llamaba tía y eso la hacía tan feliz…

"¿Podemos cenar pizza?"-Damian gritó desde su rincón.

Mercedes miró a Kurt para su aprobación y éste se limitó a asentir, en realidad no quería ser la figura de padre responsable por una noche. Comida chatarra dos veces en una semana no los mataría.

"Por supuesto cariño."-Gritó ella a Damián y después de llamar para la entrega se instaló junto a Kurt en el sofá.

"Así que ... hay un chico que quiere besarte."-Empezó a molestarlo y él cogió una almohada y la golpeó en la cabeza.

"Oh, voy a matar a ese chico. 'Cedes no hay un chico que quiera besarme e incluso si lo hubiera, seguro que no sería Blaine."-Dijo, y se dio una palmada en la boca porque acababa de darle un nombre. Oh, ella tendría un día de campo con esa pieza de información.

"Blaine? ¿Quién es Blaine y por qué es ésta la primera vez que oigo de él?"

"Nadie ... es sólo que ... alguien ...que conocí..."

"Kuuurt!"-Le advirtió.

"Ugh bien. Dios te odio. Recuerdas al idiota que golpeó mi coche?"

"Sí".

"Pues resulta que él tiene dos hijos ridículamente guapos".

"Y uno de ellos es Blaine?"

"Y uno de ellos es Blaine."

"Entonces, ¿cómo hemos llegado desde su padre arruinando tu coche a él queriendo besarte desde el lunes?"-Sonrió con diversión.

"Él no quiere besarme por el amor de McQueen. Es sólo ... lindo.. supongo."

"De acuerdo. Entonces ¿Por qué te estaba mirando cómo Aladdin?"

"¿Quieres oír hablar de él o no?"-Le advirtió y ella hizo un movimiento con su mano imitando un cierre los labios y tirando la llave.

"Bueno pues él vino al estudio después de que nos conocimos por primera vez y ..."-por los próximos 15 minutos Kurt arrojó todos y cada uno de los detalles que se le ocurrían sobre Blaine, de los increíbles rizos chocolate y brazos fuertes, su ridículo odio por los calcetines y cómo lleva zapatos de vestir con los pies descalzos.

Ella lo escuchó inquieta y sonrió porque ella quería esto para él durante mucho tiempo. Que encontrara a alguien digno de él. Que encontrara a alguien que le hiciera a Kurt ver lo increíblemente especial que era. Porque él no lo creía. Y ella lo odiaba.

"Wow, suena increíble."

"Sí, sí lo es. Y es por eso que no hay ninguna posibilidad en el infierno de que vaya a suceder."

"Kurt cállate, ¿por qué siempre te pones abajo?"

"No es ponerme a mí mismo abajo 'CEDES es sólo ser realista. Él es un ridículamente hermoso abogado de 27 años que también puede cantar o tocar o algo porque me invitó a verlo a él y a sus amigos tocar en un club mañana por la noche y yo sólo soy ... yo. "-Kurt acabó exasperado.

"Está bien, mientras que ser justo tú es la cosa que debe hacer golpear a los hombres con un bate de béisbol vamos a retroceder a la parte en la que INVITADO A SALIR!"-Le gritó al oído haciéndole saltar.

"Él no me invitó a salir, sólo estaba siendo amable y me pidió que fuera a escucharlos tocar."-Dijo mientras ella rodaba los ojos.

"Lo que sea. Supongo que dijiste que no."

"Bueno, sí, quiero decir que es una noche de escuela y tengo que estar con Damian y ..."

"Damian tiene una tía muy capaz y dispuesta que puede ponerlo a dormir mañana por la noche y dejarlo en la escuela antes del trabajo. ¿Cuál es tu próxima excusa?"

Él parpadeó, de repente ansiando el Domingo, hasta que recordó que había rechazado a Blaine y el hombre no dijo nada en la línea de "bien, si te las arreglas para conseguir una niñera aquí está la dirección." Él sólo aceptó que Kurt no iba a ir.

Él le dijo todo lo que pudo a Mercedes.

"Es sólo que no quiero verme necesitado o lo que me haga lucir de esa manera."

"Kurt ..."

"¿Podemos por favor, simplemente ... no hablar más de él? Él está fuera de mi ligue de todos modos y no es saludable hacerme ilusiones para que Damian y yo terminemos heridos, de acuerdo? -Le preguntó con tristeza y ella lo abrazó sabiendo lo difícil que iba a ser estar tan cerrado porque alguien dependiera de ti.

"Seguro Boo. Pero para que lo sepas, no hay nadie fuera de tu ligue. Todos deben sentirse afortunados incluso si los miras dos veces."

Él le sonrió y se quedaron acurrucados viendo basura en la televisión, jugando con Damian y comiendo una tonelada de pizza antes de que Kurt cargara a Damian que estaba en medio del piso de la sala.

Kurt lo levantó y lo llevó a su coche pensando en cuando un par de manos fuertes y bronceadas hicieron exactamente lo mismo ese mismo día.

No quería nada más que a Blaine estando allí.

Pero era demasiado.

Llegó a casa, se puso el pijama y metió a Damian en su cama, encendiendo la lámpara de la mesilla.

Exhausto, se metió en su cama a media noche sin siquiera molestarse en reconocer la pequeña notificación roja parpadeando en su ordenador, marcando un correo electrónico sin leer.

Un correo electrónico de cierto abogado de cabello rizado, enviado después de debatir con él mismo durante horas.

_Hola Kurt,_

_No quiero ser espeluznante o molestarte así que por favor, siéntete libre de ignorarme. Sólo quería darte la dirección del club en el que tocaremos mañana por la noche, en caso de que te las arregles para encontrar una niñera. No te sientas obligado, ni nada, siento como que va a ser más fácil para mí para tocar si puedo esperar que a lo mejor nos veremos allí, en vez de simplemente hacerlo sabiendo que no vas a ir. Así que, aquí está la dirección y sin nada más, te veré el lunes por la mañana._

_Blaine X_

**Review si no quieren que Kurt le quite a Damian sus DVD´S de las Tortugas Ninja ;)**

**Lamento mucho la demora, éste fue un capítulo algo largo y he tenido mucho trabajo, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, gracias por leer! =)**

**Que tengan una linda semana, cuídense y descansen.**


	7. Revelaciones

**Revelaciones**

Damian amaba las mañanas del domingo. El único día de la semana cuando se despertaba antes que Kurt, porque Kurt decía que era una absoluta vergüenza establecer la alarma de un reloj para que sonara en domingo. Así que no lo hacía.

Damian se despertaba alrededor de las nueve y luego se acurrucaba en su cama durante unos minutos más. Luego se cepillaría los dientes y escabulliría en la habitación de Kurt, todavía en pijama; levantaría las cobijas y se arrastraría en la cama junto a su hermano para hacerle cosquillas hasta despertarlo, y luego abrazarlo hasta que ambos estuviesen demasiado hambrientos para quedarse en la cama.

Este domingo por la mañana era casi exactamente lo mismo.

Agotados por un sábado ocupado, Damian durmió hasta casi las 10 de la mañana. Abrió los ojos y estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza para sacudir la rigidez. Como usualmente, rodó alrededor de su tibia cama con pereza, no listo para levantarse todavía, pero la perspectiva de pasar tiempo con Kurt sin prisa alguna le hizo sacudir la somnolencia y levantarse.

Se coló en el pequeño cuarto de baño al lado de su habitación y comenzó su rutina de la mañana lo más rápido y silenciosamente que pudo.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de Kurt lo suficiente como para poder deslizarse a través de ella, sin crujir cuando alcanzó cierto ángulo.

En silencio, levantando las cobijas se lanzó a sí mismo a la cama y comenzó a estirar los brazos hacia las costillas de Kurt, donde sabía que era su punto más delicado y así despertaría más rápido.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de clavar sus dedos en el costado de su hermano, dos manos más grandes agarraron las suyas y lo arrojaron sobre las almohadas blandas aplastándolo abajo mientras reía sorprendido.

" Te tengo, pequeña tortuga furtiva! " - Kurt se rio ante la expresión horrorizada de Damian y lanzó sus manos.

" No es justo, se suponía que dormías" - Damian hizo un mohín adorable y Kurt movió la nariz con el dedo índice.

"Todo se vale en el amor y la guerra. Y esto era la guerra. " – dijo Kurt sabiamente y Damián le enseñó la lengua.

"Está bien, puedes ganar esta semana. "

"Bueno, gracias señor Damian Hummel . "- dijo cortésmente, aceptando su victoria con toda la gracia del mundo.

"De nada. Tengo que dejarte ganar algunas veces o te pondrás triste y dejarás de jugar." - Dijo seriamente usando una mirada tan orgullosa que hizo que Kurt quisiera simplemente morirse de la risa.

"Oh, así que me dejaste ganar, ¿no? "

" Duh, como si pudieras hacerme cosquillas " - dijo el chico sonriente y Kurt solo se rio suavemente.

"Ven aquí." - Dijo tirando al niño en sus brazos para abrazarlo por un tiempo.

Estuvieron tumbados en silencio durante unos minutos, Damian acurrucado al lado de Kurt y Kurt en voz baja tarareando una canción que su madre solía cantarle cuando tenían sus propios momentos de "nada que hacer".

" Kurt?" - Damian levantó la barbilla para mirar a su hermano.

"¿Qué sucede Leo?"

"Creo que la tía Mercedes tiene razón."

"¿Sobre qué?"

"Eres increíble. Y Blaine quiere besarte. Lo vi." - Respondió Damian serio y se acurrucó más cerca de su hermano.

"Bueno, gracias por decir que soy increíble. Pero D, sobre Blaine. No deberías decir cosas como esa." -dijo Kurt suspirando profundamente y deseando poder tener cinco de nuevo, la edad en la que dejar a alguien subir la cerca antes de ti, quería decir que estabas en una cita con el amor de tu ridículamente corta vida.

"¿Por qué no? "- Damian arrugó las cejas pensativo. No tenía ni idea de por qué los mayores hacían enormes problemas de todo. A Blaine le gusta Kurt y a Kurt debería gustarle Blaine también, porque así es como funciona y deberían besarse y estar juntos.

"Porque es un poco más complicado que simplemente querer besar a alguien amigo. Ya lo verás cuando seas mayor, sólo porque te gusta alguien no quiere decir que sean buenos para tí" - Respondió Kurt sintiendo que estaba 10 años adelante con la conversación.

"Pero te gusta Blaine, ¿verdad?"

"Bueno, sí, quiero decir que es agradable y divertido, pero eso no significa nada, porque no lo conozco tan bien." – dijo Kurt sintiéndose cada vez más incómodo con esa conversación en particular. Y realmente ¿acaso estaba teniendo una conversación con temas de novio con su hermano de cinco años? Ese chico era demasiado inteligente como para tener sólo cinco.

"Entonces creo que deberías preguntarle algo'" - Damian dijo con una voz tan profesional que Kurt rio de nuevo, porque ¿cómo es su vida tomando consejos para relaciones de un niño de cinco años?

"¿Qué debo preguntarle?"

"No lo sé, cosas, como qué es lo que les gusta comer y que películas le gustan, y ya sabes que le gustan los Power Rangers, pero eso no es tan bueno ya que a ti te gustan las Tortugas Ninja ¿verdad?"

"Seguro amigo, los amo" - los odiaba. Con una devoción…

"¿Lo harás entonces?"

"Veremos. Si lo vuelvo a ver y hablamos, tal vez le pregunte ¿feliz? "- Kurt se rio del emocionado cabeceo de Damián a sabiendas de que no había nada en el mundo que le gustara más que conocer a Blaine mejor. No sólo como amigos.

Quería saber cuál era su lado de la cama, y si bebía su café con uno o dos sobres de azúcar. Quería saber si les daba el cambio a los músicos en las calles y mantenía la puerta del supermercado abierta para las mamás con 20 bolsas y un cochecito. Se preguntaba si sus besos eran ásperos y apresurados o si tomaba su tiempo para probar a la persona que besaba. Y tendría que tomarse su tiempo para degustar a Kurt cuando lo besara por primera, segunda y millonésima vez.

Sacudió la cabeza para sacar el pensamiento de los labios de Blaine fuera de su mente.

_Él es demasiado bueno para ti. Él es demasiado bueno para ti. Él es demasiado bueno para ti_

"Está bien, hora del desayuno. ¿Qué será? "- preguntó Kurt como si no lo supiera.

Los domingos eran días de waffles. Días en que Kurt haría el batido y Damián vertería el líquido en el molde para waffles. Por alguna razón, le encantaba

"Waffles"- Damian catapultó fuera de la cama y rebotó en los pies un poco esperando a que Kurt se levantara.

"¿En serio? Qué giro tan inesperado."- Suspiró con una sonrisa tranquila y envió Damian a vestirse y reunirse con él en la cocina en diez minutos.

Su rutina de la mañana seguía siendo la misma que en la escuela secundaria. Aparte de lo de siempre, aún tenía su régimen hidratante, todavía tenía media hora de duración y ponía a Damian de mal humor, pero Kurt no estaba dispuesto a detenerse.

Entró en la cocina vestido con "su ropa para quedarse en casa", que en su caso significaba jeans ajustados, que eran una pulgada menos ajustados que sus regulares y una camisa que le gustaba hace un año atrás, pero desde que perdió mucho peso lucía un poco demasiado floja en él. Odiaba el hecho de que ahora era más flaco de lo que era antes. Odiaba la compra de pantalones vaqueros más pequeños y odiaba cómo sus clavículas sobresalían abruptamente.

Pero cuando te conviertes en un padre soltero para tu hermanito a la edad de 18 años y medio, el estrés y la preocupación y las obligaciones sólo te mastican y escupen. Él lo sabía cuando le dijo a la trabajadora social que se fuera al infierno cuando ella le sugirió que pusiera a Damian en una casa de adopción. Ella dijo que Damian era demasiado joven para recordar y que podía tener una vida con una nueva familia sin siquiera recordar a sus verdaderos padres, a él o la pérdida que sufrieron.

Kurt la rechazó, hizo una escena y consiguió un abogado con la última gota de dinero que le quedaba después de la venta del garaje de su padre y luchó como un loco para tener la oportunidad de mantener a su hermano con él.

Estaba feliz de haberlo hecho. Incluso si eso significó renunciar a un montón de cosas que soñó toda su vida, nunca cambiaría a Damian por ellas.

Pero a veces, cuando su festival anual de insomnio llegaba, él yacía despierto en su cama pensando que tal vez, sólo tal vez, el niño estaría mejor con una buena familia completa. Una familia con una madre y un padre, y tal vez, un nuevo hermano o hermana mayor.

Una familia con recuerdos felices y mañanas ruidosas y adultos reales. No quería todo eso porque buscara una salida, quería una mejor vida para Damian. Una que a veces estaba seguro no le estaba dando. No importaba cuántas veces todos los que lo conocían le decían que estaba haciendo un trabajo increíble criando al muchacho, todavía dudaba de sí mismo.

Pero ahora, mientras estaba de pie en su cocina con Damian felizmente chorreando mezcla de waffles por todo el piso y divagando sin parar sobre la llegada del Halloween (en alrededor de un mes y medio) y de que tenían que conseguir buenos trajes porque el año pasado consiguió más dulces de lo habitual debido al increíble disfraz de pirata que Kurt hizo para él (y sí, el pirata sexy Johnny Deep tenía algo que ver con la inspiración de Kurt) Kurt sonrió suavemente, convencido por un momento que Damian era feliz con él .

"Este año quiero ser una Tortuga Ninja." - Dijo, y Kurt rodó los ojos con falsa sorpresa.

"¿En serio? ¿Y te parece bien ir solo, sin las otras Tortugas?"-Kurt arqueó una ceja hacia el muchacho que estaba vertiendo la mezcla en el molde para waffles tan cuidadosamente que todo su rostro se arrugó con la concentración.

Cerró la plancha lentamente y se volvió hacia Kurt.

"Tú puedes ser Raphael. Y luego podemos encontrar a alguien que sea Donatello y Mi- chael -an- ge -lo. Tenemos tiempo."- Dijo cuidadosamente para obtener el nombre correcto sin la ayuda de Kurt en esta ocasión.

"Claaaaaaro. Um ... ya hablaremos de eso ¿bien? - Dijo pensando que no había manera en el infierno en dar un paseo por su calle en spandex verde. Amaba a Damian, pero su amor tenía límites. Spandex era el suyo obviamente.

Su teléfono sonó justo cuando Damian abrió la plancha para sacar el waffle.

Kurt tomó la cosa zumbadora de su mostrador de la cocina y presionó el botón de contestación viendo a Damian y asegurándose de que no se lastimara.

"Ten cuidado, está caliente… ¡Hola!"

"_Hola Kurt es Marty_." – la voz alegre de la proveedora de telas Brewer sonó a través de su teléfono.

Max por lo general traía todo su material del mismo lugar pero desde que Kurt comenzó a vender sus propios diseños, la tienda comenzó a hacer más dinero y Max contrató a Marty que era el comprador personal de Kurt de todo lo que pudiera necesitar para sus diseños.

" Oh, hey Marty. Dime que tienes buenas noticias para mí. " – dijo Kurt alegremente.

_"¡Por supuesto que sí cariño. La cachemira y seda que pediste recién llegaron y ¿adivina qué?"_- Ella le dijo con entusiasmo.

"¿Qué? " - Le preguntó con curiosidad, sosteniendo el teléfono entre la oreja y el hombro para ayudar a Damian a sacar la última parte de la masa del tazón para que pudiera ponerla en la plancha.

"_Los colores están para morirse. ¿Recuerdas la última vez?, eran atroces. Bueno esta vez son absolutamente impresionantes, todo lo que enviaron. Así que te envié un correo de la paleta de colores. Echa un vistazo y simplemente envía de vuelta los códigos de los que te gustaría como para que yo entregue ¿de acuerdo?"_ - ella despotricó todo y Kurt prácticamente podía verla agitando su mano al personal y dirigiendo la descarga del cargamento asegurándose de que nada se dañara en el proceso. Ella era una compradora increíble y profesional en su trabajo y Kurt amaba cooperar con ella.

"Voy a revisar mi correo electrónico tan pronto como termine mi desayuno. Si te dejo saber hoy ¿crees que podría al menos tener algunas muestras de la tela a primera hora mañana? " -preguntó Kurt mientras sacaba los platos y el jarabe y crema de queso de la nevera , mientras que Damian equilibraba una bandeja de waffles.

_"Umm Veré lo que puedo hacer. ¿Cuál es la prisa? "_- Preguntó ella con curiosidad.

"Oh, no es nada urgente, pero tengo tres citas mañana e iba a usar esa tela para la ropa, así que pensé que sería bueno que ellos vieran ya que estaban allí en vez de hacer que vengan de nuevo." - Explicó balanceando un waffle con su tenedor y colocándolo en el plato.

Damian ya estaba hasta las orejas con Nutella y Kurt sonrió al verlo.

_"Bueno, mientras más rápido me envíes los códigos, más rápido puedo lograr que se haga. Así que come y supongo que te veré en la mañana."_ - Dijo ella alegremente y Kurt se preguntó si ella alguna vez estaba de mal humor.

"Nos vemos Marty." - Dijo, y colocó el teléfono sobre la mesa. Tomó un bocado de su propia comida y gimió mientras mordía.

"D , vas a hacer un cocinero increíble algún día, sabes?."

"¿Te gustan?" - Preguntó el muchacho con orgullo, su cara cubierta con crema de chocolate y Kurt se rio de él.

"Son increíbles." - Dijo, y Damian sonrió con orgullo mientras terminaban su desayuno. Como de costumbre hicieron demasiada comida para sólo ellos dos.

"Deberíamos haber invitado a tía Mercedes para que viniera y comiera waffles con nosotros." - Dijo Damian, poniendo mala cara por no haber pensado eso antes.

"Bueno, podemos poner esto en el microondas para mantenerlos caliente y puedes llamarla ahora."- Kurt sugirió mientras limpiaba la mesa y ponía los platos en el lavavajillas.

" Yaaaaaaaaaay ! Voy a llamarla ahora mismo" - Gritó mientras huía de la habitación para conseguir el teléfono y llamar a Mercedes.

Kurt sacudió la cabeza y se limpió las manos, sentándose en la barra y tomando su computadora portátil para ver la paleta de colores que Marty le había enviado.

A la espera de que su computadora portátil volviera a la vida Kurt hizo otra taza de café y luego se instaló delante de la pantalla para revisar su correo electrónico.

**2 mensajes no leídos**

Desde que comenzó a tomar pedidos por correo electrónico no era una sorpresa para él encontrarlos esperando para cuando se conectara.

El primero que llegó esa mañana fue a las 8:00 y era de Marty como lo esperaba.

Determinado a hacer el encargo de inmediato, decidió sólo echar un vistazo al remitente del segundo email y luego leerlo después de hacer los pedidos.

Pero el nombre que brilló le hizo sentir mareado mientras un escalofrío descendía a través de su cuerpo.

**Blaine Anderson**

Blaine le envió un correo electrónico a ... Kurt miró la hora ... 11.53 de anoche . Retorciendo sus dedos Kurt ubicó la pequeña flecha blanca a la dirección de correo electrónico y trató de hacer clic en ella, sus dedos sólo se congelaron y no pudo conseguir que se movieran.

Racionalmente Kurt sabía que sólo había una explicación para el correo electrónico. Blaine ya sea confirmando o anulando su cita en el estudio. Blaine era cliente de Kurt, y Kurt tenía que dejar de actuar como un idiota y solo leer la maldita cosa.

Pero no podía.

Porque todo lo que él sabía es que el correo electrónico era profesional, no abrirlo significaba que mantendría la esperanza de que tal vez, sólo tal vez, Blaine lo estaba invitando a salir, o haciéndole un cumplido o pidiéndole que se casara con él... ¿y qué? Podría suceder.

No leerlo significaba que llegaría a fingir por un poco más de tiempo que el contenido del correo electrónico eran más líneas como: " Me dejas sin aliento " " ¿Podemos mover la cita de medidas para el martes?".

Así que lo dejó allí. No leído.

Con los dedos temblando abrió el email de Marty y dirigió el cursor a través de la paleta de colores, escogiendo el vino tinto para el traje de Blaine, azul cielo para la camisa de la señora Davenport y algunos otros colores que le gustaban sólo porque los quería. A veces los colores y las telas inspiraban ropa nueva así que, ¿por qué no? Y Marty tenía razón, eran sensacionales. Kurt estaría feliz por eso si no fuera por ese estúpido correo electrónico sin leer que arañaba su cerebro.

Jugó con la idea de leerlo después de todo, pero decidió no hacerlo cuando oyó el timbre de la puerta y luego una estampida; el sonido de Damian corriendo por las escaleras para saludar a Mercedes como si no la hubiera visto en años.

Entró en la cocina con Damian como un collar.

"Hola Boo." - Dijo sonriendo y doblando su torso para que Damian girara en su cuello mientras le hacía cosquillas en la barriga.

"Hola. Me encantan tus accesorios."- Se rio de ella y Damian.

"Gracias. He oído que es muy chick esta temporada. " - Dijo con un tono cursi de voz.

"¿Ves Kurt? Soy chick."- Damian rió alegremente sin intención de desenganchar los brazos alrededor del cuello de la chica.

"Seguro lo eres amigo. ¿Por qué no dejas que tu tía Mercedes se siente y respire ahora?"- dijo Kurt divertidamente.

"Está bien." - El chico hizo un puchero mientras dejaba su agarre mortal del cuello de Mercedes y aterrizaba sobre sus pies.

"¿No vas a ofrecerle waffles?" –Kurt le preguntó al niño, sus ojos desorbitados mientras se alejaba de ella rumbo a la cocina para conseguir su alimento.

"Kurt, ¿estás bien? Pareces un poco pálido." - Le dijo ella y él la miró burlonamente porque pálido era su defecto por default.

Entendió su mirada de inmediato.

"Bien, estás más pálido que de costumbre. ¿Ha pasado algo?" - Se puso de pie y se acercó a donde él seguía sentado en el mostrador, abrió su portátil y había un correo electrónico sin leer brillando en la pantalla.

Lo señaló con un dedo.

Ella echó una mirada y su sonrisa iluminó la mitad de Ohio cuando se volvió para mirarlo.

"¡Te mandó un correo electrónico! Bueno, ¿por qué no lo lees? "- Preguntó ella rebotando ligeramente sobre sus pies.

"Si te digo me golpearás en la cabeza con algo." - Le dijo con enfáticamente.

"Cuando te he ... " - ella comenzó, pero él la interrumpió con una de sus perfectas miradas asesinas porque, en verdad... ella lo golpeaba todo el tiempo por cualquier razón.

" ... Bien, bien. Prometo no pegarte en la cabeza."

"Es sólo que ... no quiero abrir el correo electrónico y ver que se trata de negocios. De esta manera llego a fingir que ... ya sabes ... que tal vez ...él " - tropezó con sus propias palabras avergonzado y sonrojándose con fiereza.

"¿Que le gustas? " - Le dijo a sabiendas de lo que pensaba.

"Sí ... ugh ... Sé que es ridículo, pero ... Supongo que es simplemente agradable fingir ... por un tiempo."

"¿Te gusta, ¿verdad? ¿Realmente te gusta?" - Le puso una mano en el hombro con suavidad.

"Creo que sí. " - Dijo en voz baja mirando al suelo.

"Lee el correo electrónico Kurt."

"Pero ... "

"Incluso si es sólo por negocios, lo verás en la mañana. Y hablarás con él. Sólo léelo. "- Ella agitó la mano en su computadora portátil y él suspiró mientras hacía clic en el correo electrónico.

Sus ojos se abrieron más y más, mientras leía el mensaje y su corazón golpeó su garganta al ver una pequeña X al final. Podía sentir a Mercedes riendo detrás de él mientras ella también leía la invitación de Blaine.

Hola Kurt ,

No quiero parecer espeluznante o molestarte, así que siéntete libre de sólo ignorarme. Sólo quería darte la dirección del club en el que tocaremos mañana por la noche, en caso de que te las arregles para encontrar una niñera. No te sientas obligado ni nada, sólo, siento como que va a ser más fácil para mí para tocar si puedo esperar que, a lo mejor nos veremos allí en vez de simplemente hacerlo sabiendo que no vas a venir. Así que aquí está la dirección y si nada más te veré el lunes por la mañana.

Blaine X

" Oh Kurt esto es increíble."- dijo demasiado emocionada, apretando sus hombros con tanta fuerza cerca de su cuello que casi le arranca la cabeza.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué es increíble? "- Le preguntó irritado, sin atreverse a elevar sus esperanzas. Blaine lo invitó porque sentía pena porque él nunca salía a causa de Damian y él quería una cara amable en la multitud. Eso es todo.

"No te hagas el tonto conmigo chico blanco." - Le advirtió con un tono que sabía llegaba justo antes de que ella lo golpeara.

"No estoy jugando al tonto. Sólo está siendo amable. Tal vez sólo quiere tener una cara amable en la multitud. " - Dijo a la defensiva y ella soltó un bufido.

"Y creo que su vida es tan vacía, que un chico que conoció hace 5 días es su mejor amigo."- Ella mordió de vuelta y Kurt la miró, porque maldita sea por usar la lógica en su contra.

"Tal vez así es. Nunca se sabe." - Dijo infantilmente y esta vez ella realmente lo golpeó en la cabeza. Lo bueno es que no arruinó el estilo de su cabello.

"Vas a ir a ese show" - Ella le daba órdenes como si estuvieran todavía en la preparatoria.

" Siiiiii... no, no lo haré" – Él respondió arrastrando las palabras.

"Eso no fue una pregunta. Fue una orden. Me iré y te encontraré algo que ponerte y tú te sentarás y esperarás a que te llame para probártelo. ¿De acuerdo? "

" 'Cedes no creo ... "

" ¿De acuerdo? " - Repitió ella en una especie de voz no –te- metas -conmigo.

"Bien." – El resopló.

"¡SÍ!" - Ella saltó y corrió a través de la puerta de la cocina para llegar a su habitación.

"¡Te odio!" - Le gritó porque eso fue lo mejor que se le pudo ocurrir.

"Sí, sí ..." - la oyó gritar de nuevo con desdén mientras Damian entraba en la cocina con dos waffles cubiertos de Nutella.

"¿Dónde está la tía Mercedes? " - Preguntó decepcionado al ver que ella no estaba allí.

"Fue a encontrar algo agradable que pueda usar" Kurt respondió honestamente envuelto en su propio mundo.

" Oh ... Voy a llevarle éstos arriba entonces. " - Dijo, y se dirigió a las escaleras.

Kurt se sentó allí sin habla por un momento antes de que las palabras lo golpearan en el estómago y se levantó de un salto de la silla corriendo hacia su habitación.

" DAMIAN, NO LLEVES LA NUTELLA CERCA DE MI ROPA! "

" ¿Por qué dejé que me convenciera de esto? "-murmuró Kurt para sí mientras estaba sentado en su coche delante de un pequeño club sórdido en las afueras de Lima.

Un letrero azul neón con gris llamativo iluminaba el suelo de cemento frente a la entrada y dos porteros con un look que daba miedo, todos vestidos de negro que se alzaban a cada lado de la puerta. Había un flujo de gente que entraba y Kurt los miró hasta que fueron tragados por el agujero negro de las entrañas del club donde un ritmo lento latía con fuerza haciendo vibrar el suelo con tanta fuerza que Kurt podía sentirlo bajo sus pies mientras daba un paso fuera de su coche.

Cerró su coche y se apoyó en él tratando de pensar en una salida.

No podía ir a casa porque Mercedes decidió quedarse en su casa con Damian ya que ella tenía un poco de su ropa allí.

Dar vueltas en su coche hasta que considerara que fuera el momento de irse a casa y mentir que la banda de Blaine era increíble y que se la pasó bien, estaba fuera de la cuestión, porque Mercedes era un detector de mentiras andante y ella sabría inmediatamente que estaba siendo deshonesto.

La única opción que tenía era entrar en el club.

"Sub Zero " el cartel decía y Kurt suspiró mientras obligaba a sus pies para llevarlo a la entrada planeando una ejecución muy lenta y dolorosa de su mejor amiga una vez que todo esto terminara.

Sangre y decapitación eran temas mucho más relajantes para pensar que Blaine... en el escenario... teniendo éxito demasiado fácilmente; siendo todo lo Kurt había querido en un hombre.

Mostró su identificación a los guardias y se estremeció cuando uno de ellos dio a sus pantalones ajustados una mirada apreciativa.

La brisa fresca desde el estacionamiento fue reemplazada rápidamente con un adormecedor calor de mentes desde el club, creado por decenas de cuerpos bailando y dando giros a tiempo con el ritmo sexy del bajo del pequeño escenario en el rincón más alejado del club.

Empujó cuidadosamente para despejar su camino a través de la masa de cuerpos sudorosos, con calefacción y en trance, encontró una única silla desocupada en el bar. Se sentó con cautela y miró hacia el escenario.

Decir que sus pulmones fueron perforados y todo el aire aspirado fue sacado de ellos sería insuficiente.

El escenario era una pequeña plataforma rectangular con espacio apenas suficiente para los cuatro chicos en él. Jeff con una guitarra, vestido de cuero negro luciendo como un dios del sexo. Nick con jeans ajustados negros y una camisa negra sin mangas y un sombrero de fieltro negro, y ¿cómo era eso justo en absoluto?, Kurt se preguntó mientras observaba a los futuros maridos. ¿Cómo era justo tener tanta belleza en una relación?, porque ambos eran absolutamente impresionantes, Jeff tirando de las cuerdas de su guitarra y Nick volando los dedos sobre su teclado.

Kurt se dio cuenta de que no tenía idea de quién era su baterista, un hombre alto y moreno con un anillo en los labios y uñas pintadas de negro.

Pero la curiosidad por el baterista se fue por la ventana al ver a Blaine. Kurt maldijo en silencio que nunca hubiera existido un hombre más hermoso en el mundo.

Sus rizos sueltos y ligeramente húmedos por el aire viciado y la respiración entrecortada en el club, con los ojos cerrados mientras rasgaba su guitarra y cantaba Dios sabe qué, porque su voz le hacía cosas a la cordura y la dignidad y el coeficiente intelectual de Kurt. La única cosa que podía registrar era que esa melosa voz le erizaba la piel, cerró los párpados mientras recordaba un ambiente más íntimo con esa voz cantando alabanzas a su piel y cuello y los hombros y el pecho y la cintura y las caderas y ... Dios Kurt, ¡reacciona!.

Obligó a sus ojos a abrirse, justo a tiempo para ver al camarero inclinarse para preguntarle lo que quería y un enorme hombre se sentó a su lado a pagar su appletini.

"Bueno, si tú no eres el hombre más hermoso vivo. No sé quién es." - El hombre ronroneó en su oído y Kurt lo miró con una mirada asustada no queriendo más que el hombre desapareciera y lo dejara babear por el hombre en el escenario que, aún no tenía idea de que estaba allí.

"Um ... gracias, creo."- Kurt tartamudeó y se volvió hacia el escenario... ¿quién le dio permiso a Blaine para usar pantalones vaqueros apretados y una camisa con un cuello V tan profundamente corta que Kurt estaba seguro de que la zorra en la primera fila, podía ver a su ombligo?

Sus ojos se dirigieron a la gota de sudor de la frente de Blaine, cayendo por su mejilla y la mandíbula y terminando en el cuello y Kurt no podía dejar de querer repetir su trayectoria con la lengua y los labios, tan solo respirarlo hasta que su olor fuera lo único que pudiera oler y su sabor el único sabor que pudiera sentir.

En algún lugar lejos del mundo que se encontraba, pudo oír al hombre de al lado pedirle algo, así que arrancó su mirada de la perfección que estaba prácticamente gimiendo la canción en el micrófono. Era casi físicamente doloroso mirar hacia otro lado.

"Lo-lo siento ¿has dicho algo?"- Le preguntó al hombre y por casualidad le dio un vistazo. En un universo paralelo, uno en el que no existía Blaine, Kurt tal vez lo encontraría atractivo. Pero con Blaine, violando a su público desde el escenario a pocos metros de él, pensó que el hombre podría tener tres brazos y no le importaría.

"Te pregunté si querías tener un poco de diversión. Es una vergüenza para una belleza como tú estar aquí solo. "- Tocó el muslo de Kurt y Kurt saltó ligeramente apartando con fuerza su mano.

"No estoy aquí solo. Mis amigos están tocando. Estoy aquí para ver. " – dijo Kurt con desdén ni siquiera se molestándose en tratar de mirar al hombre correctamente cuando lo empujó.

Sus ojos estaban fuera de control, vagando por el cuerpo tenso del cantante y no podía dejar de querer tocarlo, balancearse con él al ritmo de la canción increíblemente sexy que acababa de comenzar a tocar (* ) mandando a la mente de Kurt a la saturación al ver el movimiento corporal impecable de Blaine con la música.

El hombre siguió la mirada de Kurt y sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba mirando a Blaine. Sabía quién era Blaine, él sabía lo que hacía... ¡demonios! lo hicieron juntos una vez. Movió sus ojos entre Blaine y el hombre que estaba tratando de atraerlo a la búsqueda de un oscuro rincón en el club con él y su sonrisa torcida creció mientras la voz de Blaine surgía del escenario como un rayo violentamente atractivo de seducción y el calor.

_I know you've suffered,  
>But I don't want you to hide,<br>It's cold and loveless,  
>I won't let you be denied<em>

"Veo que has puesto tus ojos en el pequeño cantante de allá arriba. " - Dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa. Kurt trató de concentrarse en sus palabras, realmente trataba, pero Blaine... Blaine estaba matando a su última pizca de cordura con el susurro sensual que pronunciaba en el micrófono con cada nuevo verso.

"¿Qué? "- contestó en dirección al hombre, no queriendo perder el ritmo de la orgía musical que se deshacía ante sus ojos.

_  
>Soothing,<br>I'll make you feel pure,  
>Trust me,<br>You can be sure_

"Puedes mirar todo lo que quieras…No eres el tipo de Blaine " - dijo echándose hacia atrás en su silla y disfrutando de la rigidez repentina del cuerpo de Kurt. Su espalda se enderezó mientras apretó la mandíbula, apretando el elegante cristal en su mano con fuerza, casi rompiéndolo.

La voz de Blaine le hacía sentir llamas y sentirse como si estuviera separado de su propio cuerpo.

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart_  
><em>I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask,<em>  
><em>I want to exorcise the demons from your past,<em>  
><em>I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart<em>

" ¿De qué estás hablando? " - preguntó Kurt, de pronto sintiendo frío en el club que estaba más caliente que el infierno mismo.

"Estoy hablando sobre el hecho de que estás desnudando a Blaine con los ojos, mientras yo te puedo decir con seguridad que no eres su tipo. "- Dijo el hombre con confianza.

"¿Y cómo lo sabes? " - Preguntó Kurt pero su contestación no tenía el tono adecuado. Él sabía que el comentario le pilló con la guardia baja, porque él ya sabía que no tenía oportunidad con Blaine.

"Todo el mundo sabe qué clase de hombres le atraen. Te daré una pista. Me acosté con él. " - Le guiñó un ojo a Kurt y se levantó de su silla dando un paso delante de Kurt apoyando sus manos en la barra a cada lado de él, enjaulándolo entre sus brazos.

"Sólo escucha la letra. "- Dijo antes de deambular lejos con esa espantosa sonrisa todavía pegada en su rostro.

Kurt se sentó congelado en su lugar, y las letras que brotaban de los labios de Blaine de repente parecían mucho más importantes para concentrarse que las manos en su guitarra.

_You trick your lovers,_  
><em>That you're wicked and divine,<em>  
><em>You may be a sinner,<em>  
><em>But your innocence is mine<em>

_Please me,_  
><em>Show me how it's done,<em>

Blaine pudo precisar el momento exacto en que sintió que su corazón iba a estallar fuera de su pecho. Estaba cantando lento, gruñendo las frases siniestras en el micrófono y vagando la mirada por la habitación llena de gente. Miró por encima de la barra y se encontró casi sin poder seguir las notas correctas cuando sus ojos quedaron atrapados por las más hermosas piscinas salpicadas de zafiro y vigas de sol. Los ojos del chico mágico del que no podía dejar de pensar. Él estaba allí.

Blaine mantuvo sus ojos en el rostro del muchacho hermoso mientras cantaba el versículo siguiente con una voz tan suave y convincente al mismo tiempo que hizo los temblar a ambos.

_Tease me,_  
><em>You are the one<em>

Kurt tragó ante las últimas palabras a sabiendas de que Blaine estaba sólo actuando; que estaba tocando a la audiencia. Y Kurt era audiencia. Pero dios cómo quería que esas palabras fueran reales. Como quería ser el único para Blaine.

Se mordió el labio al sentir sus pantalones ajustándose de forma anormal, poniéndose aún más restringidos y su sangre estaba casi hirviendo por la intensidad de la mirada de Blaine. Era como si él le estuviera desnudando desde el escenario.

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart,_  
><em>I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask,<em>  
><em>I want to exorcise the demons from your past,<em>  
><em>I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart<em>

Blaine se sentía como si estuviera a punto de incendiarse con la necesidad de sólo saltar del escenario y tomar a Kurt entre sus brazos para protegerlo de las miradas que estaba recibiendo. Y podía ver a todos. La forma en que los hombres miraban a sus botas negras de caña alta que cubrían la mitad inferior de sus ilegalmente ajustados pantalones de rayas blancas y negras. Se dio cuenta de que a todos ellos se les caía la baba por la camisa parcialmente desabotonada y una corbata que colgaba alrededor de su cuello pálido que sólo atraía a Blaine a pensar marcarlo, reclamarlo.

Tenía que asegurarse de que Kurt se diera cuenta de que las letras eran para él. Que era, de hecho, el único. Él no era idiota, sabía que Kurt tenía una guardia alta y no tenía razones para confiar en él. Pero él lo quería tanto que estaba dispuesto a intentar cualquier cosa para hacerlo suyo.

_Please me,_  
><em>Show me how it's done,<em>

Esta vez Kurt resopló ante las letras que Blaine le cantaba directamente a él, porque, obviamente, no había nada, nadie podía mostrar a Blaine algo que no hubiera intentado ya. Y Kurt sabía que no tenía derecho a juzgar, porque el hombre mayor era perfectamente agradable y educado y divertido, y si él pasaba su tiempo libre durmiendo con encarnaciones Adonis ' era su propio asunto.

Pero estaba asustado. Por el hecho de que él obviamente no era suficiente. O peor... que Blaine le sedujera para que le entregara todo y luego terminara con él. No estaba seguro de si podría sobrevivir a eso.

Y él estaba celoso. Celoso de todos los hombres que llegaron a tenerlo, a verlo deshecho y sudado sobre ellos. Odiaba a todos los hombres que habían probado el sabor de sus labios y donde le gustaba ser tocado. Despreciaba a todo el que supiera como lucía cuando se venía y si veía tierno después, como Kurt pensó que él sería.

Se sentía un poco mareado por las palabras que Blaine cantaba pero no podía apartar la mirada. No podía escapar de la tentación de escuchar y confiar en él sólo por un segundo

_Trust me,_  
><em>You are the one<em>

Pero él no era el único, ¿verdad?

¿Cómo podría serlo?

Con Blaine tan perfecto y deseado y él tan simple y fácil de olvidar.

No tenía ni idea de que Blaine lo miró mientras cantaba pensando exactamente lo contrario. Él lo miraba y veía perfección en cada parpadeo y la subida y la caída de su pecho. Vio su futuro con él mientras cantaba el coro por última vez temblando de necesidad de sólo estar en su espacio por un tiempo; sólo existir en su proximidad.

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart,_  
><em>I want to recognize your beauty is not just a mask,<em>  
><em>I want to exorcise the demons from your past,<em>  
><em>I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart<em>

La canción terminó y Kurt parpadeó, volviendo de su lugar imaginario, donde pertenecía a Blaine, al pequeño club sórdido lleno de gente aplaudiendo a los cuatro muchachos que hacían su camino fuera del escenario.

Él se removió en su silla contemplando el salir huyendo fuera del club antes de que alguien pudiera verlo, pero había una cálida mano en su cintura y un aliento ardiente en su cuello y rizos haciéndole cosquillas en el oído y se dio cuenta de que Blaine estaba allí, hablando en su oído sobre el sonido del DJ anunciando la próxima banda.

" Kurt! viniste. No tienes idea de cuánto me alegro de verte." - dijo alejándose para ver a Kurt mientras la banda comenzaba a establecerse nuevamente, proporcionando unos minutos de relativo silencio para que pudieran hablar.

" Um ... si, mi amiga se ofreció a cuidar a Damian. Estuvieron increíbles" - dijo Kurt tímidamente tratando de luchar con su propio cuerpo que estaba tratando desesperadamente de acercarse más a la mano extendida en torno a su cintura diminuta, y al mismo tiempo tratando de escapar porque estaba demasiado flaco y a Blaine no le gustaba eso.

"Tenía la esperanza de que vendrías. " Blaine le trajo se vuelta de su conciencia nublada con una voz suave y un suave apretón con su mano ardiente sobre su cintura. Kurt levantó la mirada hacia él y en contra de su mejor juicio, la esperanza floreció en su pecho y se mordió el labio con timidez.

"¿Y eso, por qué?" - Casi susurró rezando para que su falta de experiencia no alejara a Blaine de él.

"Siempre es mejor tocar para alguien que tu... " - pensó por un minuto porque estuvo tan cerca de decir " para alguien que tu amas" y eso haría a Kurt huir más rápido que cualquier otra cosa.

"Alguien que ¿qué?" - Preguntó Kurt, realmente no sabiendo qué más hacer consigo mismo. Su cuerpo estaba suplicando que saltara a los brazos de Blaine y se quedara allí para siempre.

"Alguien a quien encuentres inspirador. " - Dijo Blaine, mirándolo con tanta intensidad que sentía debilidad en los huesos.

" Tú,.. tú me encuentras...¿inspirador? " - Le preguntó con incredulidad bajando la mirada a su regazo en un intento de ocultar su miedo.

"La belleza siempre es inspiradora. "- Dijo Blaine con miedo de que sonara cursi, pero cada palabra dicha, la decía en serio. Kurt era la persona más hermosa que había visto en su vida y se sentía alimentado y avivado por esa belleza. Kurt Hummel era como una obra maestra.

Kurt sintió que su mente se desmoronaba ante las palabras susurradas por Blaine y tuvo que luchar para quedarse detrás de sus propias paredes.

Blaine las estaba violando demasiado rápido y demasiado pronto y le daba demasiado miedo e iba a conseguir un corazón roto por un hombre que se acostaba con hombres desgastados y voluminosos.

Blaine se inclinó hacia él para preguntarle si quería otra copa cuando Kurt cachó el ojo del hombre que le habló de Blaine y por eso las paredes regresaron, su rubor se fue y la necesidad de ser tocado desapareció.

"No, gracias. Debo irme "- Dijo, y saltó del taburete de la barra con gracia.

"¿Qué? Kurt ¡espera!"- Dijo Blaine confundido mientras corría detrás del joven sastre en la fría noche. Lo cachó abriendo su coche y poniendo su cartera y celular en el pequeño espacio entre los dos asientos delanteros.

"Kurt ... ¿ que pasó ahí? " - Preguntó sorprendiendo al joven con su presencia.

"Nada, sólo tengo que ir a casa. Ya es tarde. "- Dijo, y le dio la espalda a Blaine una vez más.

"Puedes por favor sólo ... sólo mírame. "- Blaine declaró sabiendo muy bien que toda la química no era sólo de él. Sabía que Kurt la sentía también. Sólo que no sabía por qué lo negaba.

"Blaine, me pediste que viniera a oírte tocar. Eso hice, estuviste absolutamente increíble, y ahora ya es tarde y tengo que irme." - él repitió mientras se sentaba en su coche y abría la puerta.

"Kurt sabes que no es por eso... " - el sonido de las puertas del vehículo cerrándose de golpe lo cortó y así mismo el motor rugía y Kurt se había ido.

"...que te pedí que vinieras."-Terminó resoplando, pasándose la mano por el pelo preguntándose qué había hecho mal esa vez.

**Parece que las amenazas hacen maravillas, así que aquí vamos...**

**Review o Kurt pierde sus puntos de hermano mayor * risa malvada * muajajajaja **

**Ok no, lamento la demora.**

**Lamento muchísimo la demora, soy estudiante y pfffff tengo mucho trabajo, Gracias a mi maravillosa beta ****Lau Cruz Kiryuu, eres la mejor potterhead!**


	8. Confrontaciones

**Nota: **

**Éste es un capítulo muy importante así que espero que esté bien ;)**

**Existen perfiles de los personajes en Tumblr y estoy trabajando en ello, ya que están en inglés, pero espero poder dejarles el link en mi perfil pronto. (Con todas las adaptaciones necesarias para nuestro idioma)**

**Gracias por sus reviews chicos, en verdad lo aprecio muchísimo.**

"_**Confrontaciones"**_

Confundido completamente, Blaine arrastró sus pies de nuevo al club, explorándolo con los ojos para encontrar a Jeff y Nick. Los vio abrazados, medio acostados juntos en una mesa hablando con algunos de sus "fans" como a Jeff le gustaba llamar a las pocas personas que realmente hacían el esfuerzo de ir al club sólo para escucharlos tocar.

Sonrió a la vista de ambos, luciendo como chicos malos por el cuero negro y las camisas sin manga, pero, envueltos alrededor el uno del otro como si temieran que el otro desapareciera si se dejaran ir.

Blaine los envidiaba. Después de tantos años juntos, todavía parecía que compartían el mismo aliento y un solo corazón que los mantenía a ambos con vida. Tan enamorados, tan perfectos el uno para el otro, tan en sintonía el uno con el otro. Quería eso tan desesperadamente que lo atrapó con la guardia baja.

Claro que quería encontrar el amor y tener lo que sus mejores amigos tenían, pero nunca sintió que no fuera feliz sin un hombre en su vida. Nunca se sintió incompleto sin alguien que despertara a su lado cada mañana. Él sólo vivía su vida de la mejor manera que podía, se divertía y esperaba. Esperaba por esa persona tan especial que llegara e hiciera que todo fuera aún mejor.

Y ahora que estaba seguro de que lo había encontrado, la belleza de ojos azules era tan confuso para él, su cabeza le daba vueltas.

Suspirando se dejó caer en la mesa junto a Nick y Jeff, uniéndose dramáticamente a su abrazo, lanzando una pierna sobre el regazo de Nick y abrazando a Jeff alrededor del cuello. Se echaron a reír cuando él se retorció alegremente pretendiendo ronronear con alegría.

"¿Dónde está Kurt? Queríamos decir hola."- Preguntó Jeff y, de repente, Blaine no estaba tan juguetón y lindo.

"Se fue."- Dijo Blaine mientras reordenaba sus extremidades y se sentaba como un adulto normal.

"¿Qué?"- Exclamó Nick sentándose tan rápido que lanzó a Jeff de su regazo.

"¿Por qué?"- Jeff no parecía inmutarse por el hecho de que había caído sobre su trasero.

"¿Me creerían si les dijera que no tengo idea?"- Preguntó Blaine mirándolos suplicante.

"No realmente, no."-Dijo Nick – a tiempo con el decidido balanceo en la cabeza de Jeff "¿Qué le hiciste?"

"No hice nada. Me acerqué a él para decir hola, y parecía normal, dijo que estuvimos genial y todo. Y entonces dije que estaba feliz porque él vino y me preguntó por qué y más o menos respondí que pensé que era hermoso e inspirador y, de repente, se puso tenso y se fue, traté de detenerlo, pero como pueden ver, fracasé miserablemente."- Blaine despotricó y luego se dejó caer en su asiento haciendo pucheros. Quería hablar con Kurt.

Admitir que no podía dejar de pensar en él, invitarlo a salir, invitarlo a estar con él. Pero lo único que hizo fue alejarlo y lo peor era que no tenía ni idea de cómo lo hizo.

"Honestamente no hiciste algo malo. Tal vez fuiste un poco fuerte, pero todavía lo halagaste, y bastante bien si me permites añadir, así que no tengo ni idea de qué decir. "- Nick dijo de nuevo mirando a Jeff para ver si podía hacer algo con lo que les había dicho Blaine.

Jeff frunció las cejas por un momento, pensando profundamente antes de hablar.

"Tal vez sólo se asustó." - Sugirió y suspiró ante las expresiones confusas que acompañaron su declaración. "Quiero decir que no sabemos mucho sobre él, pero vamos a ser lógicos por un momento. Él tuvo una vida bastante desagradable con el bullying y luego perdió a sus padres y ahora está criando a un niño por sí mismo. Tal vez, él sólo no sabe cómo dejar que alguien entre"

Blaine pensó por un momento y estuvo a punto de coincidir con Jeff, cuando su propio miedo lo pateó.

"O tal vez simplemente no le gusto."- Dijo con tristeza.

"Podría ser. Pero si la forma en que te mira es una señal, entonces eso es lo más alejado de la verdad. "- Nick dijo y sonrió a los ojos de Blaine iluminándose de nuevo.

"Entonces, ¿qué crees que debo hacer?" - Le preguntó con esperanza y ese era el Blaine que ambos conocían y amaban.

Nick contempló por un momento antes de girarse hacia Blaine.

"Lo verás mañana, cierto?"

"Sí. ¿Por qué? "

"Bueno, estaba pensando que tal vez sería una buena idea decirle lo que sientes por él. Ahora bien, no creo que debas ser esta versión de Blaine enamorado y decirle que quieres tener a sus bebés, pero deberías ... no sé ... llevarlo a comer y ser directo. Dile que te gusta y que deseas invitarlo a salir y ver si hay algo allí o no. Por lo que vi es realmente auto- consciente. Tal vez la idea de que le gustas ni siquiera ha pasado por su cabeza."- dijo Nick una vez más demostrándole a Blaine por qué él era su mejor amigo. Con un título en psicología Nick leía a la gente muy bien y por lo general daba buenos consejos.

"Creo que tienes razón. Voy a hacer precisamente eso. Es mejor saber con certeza que preguntarse ¿cierto?" - Dijo con una mezcla de esperanza y ansiedad en su voz, tan gruesa que hizo un nudo en la garganta propia de Nick. Él realmente quería que Blaine fuera feliz. Y si Kurt era felicidad para él, él haría lo que fuera por hacerles ver eso.

"Ese es el espíritu. Ahora ve a casa, la Bella Durmiente espera." - Le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro de Blaine, mientras el hombre de pelo rizado se levantaba estirando sus extremidades.

"Sí, porque es obvio que eso es lo que necesita."- Jeff resopló haciendo un gesto con la mano hacia el rostro de Blaine, haciendo que Nick fingiera celos, y Blaine riera.

"¿Quieres venir conmigo Jeffy?"- Bajó la voz mientras se burlaba de su mejor amigo, haciendo que Nick apretara el agarre en la cintura de su novio, mientras le enseñaba la lengua a Blaine, guiñándole un ojo al rubio.

Como si fuera una señal, ambos se levantaron y empezaron a hacer un baile increíblemente estúpido alrededor del otro mientras cantaba "na na na na na na no puedes tocar esto" y tanteando cualquier parte del cuerpo del otro a donde pudieran llegar.

Blaine se dobló con la risa y levantó sus manos en señal de rendición mientras empezó a caminar hacia atrás a través de la masa de personas diciéndoles: "Ni siquiera sé quiénes son."

"Pero Blainey, pensamos que nos amabas."- Jeff dijo en voz alta, meneando las cejas hacia Blaine.

"Ya me fui." - Lanzó contra ellos mientras empujaba la puerta y salía del club sonriendo para sí.

La confusión que Kurt había dejado atrás todavía estaba allí, pero ahora tenía un plan, y saber qué hacer nunca dejaba de hacerlo sentir mejor.

Kurt Hummel, prepárate para ser cortejado al estilo de Blaine Anderson.

Su casa estaba a oscuras cuando regresó. Un silencio espeso, tan característico para ese momento de la noche, cuando todas las luces de cada casa estaban apagadas, deslizándose a su alrededor, erizándole el pelo en la parte posterior de su cuello y causando picor en su piel.

Caminó por el pasillo, con cuidado de no perturbar el sueño tranquilo asentado en su casa y entró en la sala de estar.

Desde que Mercedes pasó por primera vez la noche después de que sus padres murieron tomó el sofá de la sala de estar y la dejó dormir en su cama. Se dejó caer en los mullidos cojines de su sofá viejo y lanzó una mano sobre sus ojos.

La noche le había agotado y confundido, y él no quería nada más que conciliar el sueño y dejar que su subconsciente coincidiera con él mientras su cuerpo descansaba. Quería coincidir con su decisión de mantener a Blaine con el brazo extendido en todo momento y quería obligarse a estar bien con ello. Tenía que estar bien con el hecho de que al hermoso abogado le gustaban los hombres voluminosos, musculosos y varoniles, y no como él.

Pero conociéndose a sí mismo, eso no iba a pasar. Lo más probable es que se tiraría y giraría y se revolcaría y obsesionaría toda la noche y se vería como si hubiera sobrevivido una invasión extraterrestre como el único espécimen de la raza humana en la mañana. A la mierda su vida.

Estaba a punto de levantarse para despojarse de su ropa cuando una pequeña lámpara en la mesa al lado de una silla, se encendió de repente iluminando la cara de su -pronto, muerta por el susto que le acababa de meter- mejor amiga.

"He estado esperando."- Dijo con una voz exagerada que pertenecía a una de esas películas de acción horribles que tenían el mismo argumento y las mismas líneas.

"Mercedes, qué demonios? Casi me dio un derrame cerebral." - Le susurro - gritó- con los ojos desorbitados y una mano en la frente de su cuerpo de manera protectora sosteniendo su propio zapato.

Ella miró el zapato y se dobló de la risa mientras él la miró ofendido.

"Pon el zapato abajo y nadie saldrá herido ... oh- oh chico ... de-debiste haber visto tu cara... "- tartamudeó y reanudó su ataque de risa durante otros cinco minutos.

Kurt decidió ser sofisticado y no hacerle caso a favor de caer en su pijama y agarrar una botella de agua de la nevera.

Se acurrucó de nuevo en las mantas en el sofá y esperó a que sus últimos ataques de risa se desvanecieran antes de hablar.

"Así que, te importaría decirme qué estás haciendo aquí a las... dos de la mañana ? " - Preguntó mirando a su reloj de pulsera.

"Esperando por ti, obviamente." - Resopló como si la magnitud de la estupidez de la pregunta la estuviera ofendiendo.

"Quiero decir, ¿por qué te estás arrastrando por toda la oscuridad?" –mordió de vuelta.

"Oh, eso ... no hay razón alguna. Es sólo que siempre quise decir eso después de salir de la oscuridad. Siempre parece tan cool en las películas. "- Ella se rio en voz baja.

"Es bueno saber que ayudé a tu fantasía a volverse realidad." - Dijo con picardía y ella le guiñó.

"Bueno ... por lo que sé que, no soy la única persona cuya fantasía has vuelto realidad esta noche." - Le dijo ella con un tono divertido y él le arrojó una almohada mientras gruñía y enterraba su cara en su manta.

"Cállate ´Cedes". Esta noche fue un desastre. "

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué? "-Ella estaba a su lado en un instante, lo que le permitió acurrucarse junto a ella y a ella envolver sus brazos alrededor de él.

"Es que ... ni siquiera sé. No debería haber ido." - Murmuró en su hombro por lo que fue casi imposible que ella lo oyera.

"Vamos Kurt sólo dime, ¿qué pasó?"- Dijo mientras lo hacía alejar sus manos lejos de su camisa y lo obligaba a mirarla.

Se sentó frente a ella y empezó a hablar de todo lo que sucedió desde el momento en que salió de la casa.

Le dijo lo asustado que estaba de ir, cómo él sólo quería regresar a casa, le dijo lo increíble que Blaine estuvo en el escenario y lo hermoso y sexy que se veía, le dijo sobre el hombre que pagó por su bebida y sus consejos no deseados que terminaron con él descubriendo que Blaine era bastante "amigable" y el hombre diciendo que él no era su tipo. Él la detuvo de convencerlo de lo contrario diciéndole que cantó esa canción sudorosa y pegajosa, mientras sus ojos le taladraban el cuerpo de una manera tan implacable que él pensó que iba a estar encendido para el final de la misma y de lo bien que se sentía de tener sus manos en él incluso cuando era consciente de que Blaine podía sentir lo diferente que era de los hombres que por lo general le atraían.

Escondió su cara otra vez cuando le dijo sobre el sonido de la voz de Blaine cuando dijo que su belleza era inspiradora y se alejó de ella cuando le dijo que podía sentir que le estaba mintiendo y cómo se escapó de él tan rápido como pudo sin ni siquiera una buena explicación.

Ella lo observó y escuchó atentamente, pero por el amor de Dios que no tenía idea de cuál era su problema. Este chico-abogado Blaine estaba obviamente interesado en Kurt y por cualquier motivo su amigo estaba ciego o completamente ajeno.

" Kurt, cariño ... ¿Por qué huiste ?"- Le preguntó en voz baja.

"¿Qué ... " Cedes, seduce a los hombres por la diversión. Y si hubieras visto a ese otro tipo sabrías a qué se refería cuando dijo que yo no era su tipo. Era ... grande ... musculoso , alto, voluminoso, fuerte, masculino ... él era todo lo que no soy. Así que ¿por qué molestarse y terminar con el corazón destrozado?."- dijo apoyando la cabeza en su regazo y dejarla calmarlo pasándole los dedos por el pelo.

"Cariño ... alguien tan hermoso como tú es el tipo de todos, confía en mí . Y Blaine ... no sé cuál es su ángulo, pero no creo que sólo debas desestimarlo de esa manera. Tal vez deberías darle una oportunidad, conocerlo. "- sugirió ella, con cuidado de no forzarlo demasiado.

"Incluso si lo hiciera, sabes que no puedo realmente permitirme el lujo de ir casualmente por la ciudad y darle oportunidades a hombres al azar para salir conmigo. Tengo un niño de cinco años que cuidar. No puedo simplemente arreglarme el cabello y salir con alguien santo cielo. "- dijo con un tono exasperado. Era tarde, estaba cansado y emocionalmente agotado y sólo quería dormir.

"No sugerí que hicieras eso. Pero usar a Damian como excusa para cerrarte a la gente no está bien. Sí, entiendo que es lo primero y que te quita mucho de tu tiempo, pero Kurt si a ese otro hombre le gustas él va a entender y va a querer estar allí para tí y Damián, contigo y Damian. Si Blaine es ése hombre ¿no crees que sería una pena si lo dejas ir? - dijo ella y Kurt sabía que estaba en lo cierto. Por lo general lo estaba.

Si Blaine era el hombre para él que no le importaría cancelar su cita si Damian se enfermaba, él estaría allí para traerle sopa y alimentarlo. Si Blaine era el elegido no le importaría irlo a recoger de la escuela, o preparar la comida, mientras Kurt lo recogía.

Kurt podía ver todo eso en su cabeza. Los días en el parque, las noches acurrucados bajo las mantas con Damian entre ellos viendo una película, leyendo historias de cama con alguien a su lado, recogiéndolo de donde se quedó después de dormitar ligeramente.

Podía verlo todo y eso lo aterraba.

Mercedes todavía lo miraba inquisitivamente.

"¿Por qué no le das una oportunidad Kurt?"

"Porque me da miedo. " - Dijo en voz tan baja que ella casi se lo perdió.

"Él te da miedo?" - Repitió ella no esperando realmente una respuesta así.

"Lo conocí hace una semana y ya me veo despertando a su lado todos los días; Puedo verlo recogiendo NUESTRO correo desde NUESTRO buzón porque vivimos juntos Y nos imagino celebrando cumpleaños y yendo de vacaciones de verano y discutiendo acerca de salir a cenar y todo lo demás. Puedo vernos juntos para siempre. Puedo verme amándolo y me aterra." - dijo mientras las lágrimas calientes caían como cascada por sus mejillas pálidas y Mercedes lo abrazó más cerca susurrando notas reconfortantes hasta que se calmó.

Cuando ella volvió a mirarlo tenía los ojos medio cerrados y parecía exhausto pero ella sabía que tenía que ir a trabajar en un par de horas.

"¿Viene a la tienda mañana?" - Preguntó ella con cuidado.

"Sí. ¿Qué voy a hacer ' Cedes? No puedo mirarlo."- Dijo el tocándose su pelo con desesperación.

"Sólo dale una oportunidad Kurt." - Dijo con una voz decidida.

"Pero... "- empezó, pero ella lo hizo callar poniéndole un dedo en los labios.

"Kurt dijiste que podías imaginarlos a los dos juntos por siempre ¿no?"

"Sí, pero... "

"¿Y si él se imagina lo mismo?" - Preguntó ella dejándolo sin habla. Se sentó junto a él en busca de unos momentos más para asegurarse de que no fuera a discutir con ella antes de levantarse y caminar hacia la puerta.

"Buenas noches Boo, llevar la escuela para que puedas dormir un poco más. Te quiero."

"Buenas noches. "-Apenas alcanzó a decir antes de que el sueño mandara lejos a su confusión.

Su último pensamiento coherente fue _y si él puede ver lo mismo._

Blaine llamó a oficina al día siguiente para decirle a Cooper que no iría. Su hermano silbó como un lobo y se rio hasta que Blaine le contó lo sucedido la noche anterior y lo confundido que estaba por el comportamiento de Kurt.

" . . Blaine, él es joven y tiene tantas responsabilidades que no creo que alguna vez hubiera estado en una situación como ésta, tienes que dejar que se acostumbre al hecho de que alguien quiere estar con él y Damian … . "- Cooper dijo tratando de hacer Blaine se diera cuenta de que Kurt no sólo otro chico de 21 años, que pudiera perseguir y luego tirar cuando se aburriera.

"¿Crees que está reacio a causa de Damian?" - preguntó Blaine de pronto viendo las cosas desde una perspectiva completamente diferente.

"Estoy seguro de ello, piénsalo de esta manera, Damian tendrá que conocer al hombre con quien Kurt está saliendo. Él va a apegarse, si dicho hombre los deja, los lastimará a ambos. Y por lo que he visto sobre Kurt, estaría bien con ser herido él mismo, pero haría cualquier cosa para proteger a Damian." - dijo Cooper y Blaine se preguntaba cómo diablos de la nada era especialista en niños. Antes de darse cuenta de que estaba saliendo con una maestra de primer grado y un poco de su conocimiento debió haberlo contagiado.

Contuvo el teléfono apretado a su oído mientras golpeaba su cabeza contra el escritorio. ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido? Por supuesto que Kurt pondría primero Damian. El niño tal vez era su hermano, pero Kurt era un padre para él en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Era natural para él tener vigilancia y mantener a los hombres a una distancia segura para evitar que le hicieran daño a él y Damian.

Pero él quería a Kurt. Le gustaba todo lo relacionado con él. Y eso significaba Damian también.

"Coop ... Quiero estar allí para ambos. Siempre... siempre y cuando él me tenga."- Dijo en voz baja rezando porque su hermano entendiera que lo quería todo con el precioso sastre. Quería ser parte de la pequeña familia que él y Damian hicieron, quería mantenerlos seguros, hacerlos felices y amarlos.

"Entonces dile eso, hazle entender que estás hablando en serio. No sólo sobre él, sino sobre el chico también. Él es el mundo de Kurt, y si no estás dispuesto a aceptarlo, entonces no lo hagas esperar. Él merece algo mejor."- dijo Cooper esperando que Blaine pensara en todo y supiera en lo que se estaba metiendo.

"Se merece todo Coop. Es increíble."- Dijo Blaine suspirando en el teléfono y haciendo a Cooper reír por su hermano más joven enamorado.

"Entonces ve a asegurarte de ser el único que le de todo." -Cooper dijo en broma, pero Blaine sabía que quería que las cosas funcionaran.

El hecho de que incluso se involucrara en la vida de Blaine era prueba suficiente. Cooper odiaba a cada chico con que Blaine salió (es decir: se acostó con). Así que el hecho de que él, él mismo arrastrara a Blaine a ver a Kurt, le diera la información para ayudar a encontrarlo y se ofreciera voluntariamente a asesorarlo sobre la manera de enamorarlo, le aseguraron a Blaine que Cooper vio algo en Kurt . Algo que él consideraba digno de su hermano.

"Haré lo mejor que pueda Coop. Te lo prometo."-Blaine dijo con un tono agradecido.

"Sólo ten cuidado Blaine. Trátalo bien. "- Su hermano le advirtió de nuevo.

"No merece menos que eso."-Blaine dijo con una voz que esperaba fuera lo suficientemente convincente. Su hermano era extrañamente protector del hermoso joven que llamó la atención de Blaine.

Hubo un momento de fuerte y significativo silencio desde el otro extremo de la línea antes de que Cooper volviera a hablar.

"Estás realmente enserio acerca de esto. De verdad te gusta."

"Sí Coop, no creo que jamás hubiera conocido a alguien que significara más para mí que él. Y apenas lo conocí." - Respondió con sinceridad. Él nunca guardaba secretos de Cooper.

"Bueno, estoy feliz por ti hermanito. Y sé que esto debería ser al revés y que debería estar amenazando Kurt a tratarte bien pero Blay, si le haces daño, voy a estar muy enojado".

"No voy a hacerle daño Cooper. Sólo quiero hacerlo feliz."- Dijo con una voz tan pequeña que Cooper esperó con todo su corazón que Kurt lo dejara.

"Entonces, ve y haz precisamente eso."

"Está bien. Gracias por cubrirme."

"No hay problema. Consíguelo."-Cooper se echó a reír.

"Voy a tratar. Adiós Coop. "- Dijo, y su dedo ya se cernía sobre el botón rojo en su teléfono cuando escuchó a Cooper gritar desde el otro lado.

"Llámame con detalles, chico enamorado".

"ADIÓS COOPER!"

La mañana de Kurt era agitada por decir lo menos.

No estaba acostumbrado a despertar en una casa vacía y de alguna manera la paz y tranquilidad lo hicieron más lento de lo que normalmente era. Y extrañaba el balbuceo de la mañana de Damián y hacerle panqueques tanto como disfrutar de tener algo de tiempo para sí mismo.

Se duchó y peinó rápidamente el pelo para verse bien porque sabía que vería a Blaine esa mañana.

Eligió su atuendo tan cuidadosamente como lo hacía todas las mañanas, jeans rojos ajustados, suéter negro hasta los hombros, botas hasta las rodillas. Envolvió una bufanda negra alrededor de su cuello y salió corriendo de su casa para llegar al trabajo a una hora decente.

Max parecía satisfecho por alguna razón cuando él entró.

"Hey chico. ¿Tuviste una noche divertida? "- Le preguntó con una sonrisa y Kurt se congeló en su lugar preguntándose qué y cómo lo sabía.

"¿Quién te dijo eso?" - Preguntó levantando una ceja ante su jefe.

"Te llamé ayer por la noche para decirte que la señora Davenport canceló por la mañana por lo que sólo sería el abogado de lujo y Mercedes me dijo algo interesante, dijo que saliste con el abogado."-Max dijo con orgullo y Kurt quería golpear su cara de suficiencia. Tenía que encontrar a gente que no se entrometiera. Y el nerviosismo que tenía de saber Blaine estaría allí pronto sólo se intensificó cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía nada que hacer hasta entonces para mantener su mente alejada de la conversación que estaba destinada a ser incómoda.

"Tengo que encontrar a nuevos amigos. Y un nuevo jefe, con un filtro y un corcho en la boca."- Dijo mientras colocaba su bolso y abrigo en el perchero detrás de la puerta.

"Bueno, hasta que lo hagas, estás pegado con los que están sin esas cosas, así que empieza a hablar. "- Dijo Max y Kurt suspiró sabiendo que no había manera de salir.

Max obtuvo la versión censurada. Fue a verlos tocar, hablaron un poco, se fueron a sus casas, eran amigos y nada más que eso.

El anciano lo miró con suspicacia, pero no dijo nada hasta que Kurt terminó y fuera a buscar algo que hacer para calmar sus nervios. A sólo dos horas antes de la llegada de Blaine.

Max esperó a estar fuera del alcance de su oído antes de murmurar "No desnudábamos en nuestras mentes a _sólo amigos_ en mis días".

Media hora antes de que Blaine tenía previsto llegar, Kurt caminaba de un lado a otro furiosamente. Desde que llegó esa mañana, había reorganizado todos sus materiales de dibujo, doblado las muestras que Marty había traído tan pronto como se abrió la tienda (la chica tenía algunas habilidades telepáticas graves porque ella se deslizó en la tienda en el momento en que el letrero se giró para leer " abrir "), sacudió el polvo de los estantes con revistas de moda, lavó la ventana de la tienda y le preguntó a Max si lo necesitaba para comprobar si su bicicleta estaba cerrada correctamente.

Ante esto, el hombre mayor lo agarró y lo obligó a sentarse en la silla junto a su escritorio empujándole un lápiz en la mano y ordenándole que no se moviera.

Como siempre, se perdió en su dibujo y cerró por completo el resto del mundo exterior. Coloreó y arregló cosas hasta que el boceto de un traje en un color bermellón parecía bastante prometedor para Kurt, como para empezar a trabajar en él.

Así es como Blaine lo encontró.

Él entró en el estudio por sugerencia de Max y casi se desmayó a la vista de hombros cremosos descubiertos y esas piernas pecaminosas que atraían miradas en sus pantalones vaqueros rojos. Sintió una burbuja de furia dentro de él mientras se imaginaba cuántas miradas lujuriosas se detuvieron en ese hermoso cuerpo que le pertenecía a él, antes de que se regañara por actuar como un psicópata posesivo.

Cruzó el espacio entre ellos en voz baja y se asomó sobre el hombro de Kurt curiosamente sonriendo cuando vio que la figura que Kurt dibujó parecía tener rizos oscuros. Le hacía feliz que su ángel pensara en él.

"Tenías razón. El bermellón es mi color."- Dijo- y por un momento se arrepintió cuando el joven sastre chilló y saltó de su escritorio golpeando su cadera contra el borde afilado del pequeño armario junto a él. Odiaba pensar que esa luminiscente piel suya probablemente se amorataba con facilidad y habría una fea marca en ella debido a su propia falta de consideración.

"Blaine! Hola, Hey, me asustaste."- Dijo sin aliento mientras se frotaba la cadera con su mano haciendo que Blaine deseara que lo dejara hacer eso.

"Lo siento, no era mi intención, Max me dijo que viniera aquí. "- Blaine dijo en voz baja tratando de que Kurt se calmara. Tan lindo como pensaba que parecía, quería que Kurt dejara de estar tan nervioso a su alrededor.

"Eso está bien. Sólo estaba ... sólo dibujando algo."- Dijo mientras se apoyaba en la mesa y trataba fallidamente de ocultar su diseño sin terminar de Blaine.

"Parece increíble hasta ahora. Es mío, no es verdad?"- Le preguntó en broma, desesperado por hacer a Kurt relajarse.

"Um ... sí éste ... es tuyo. "- Dijo sacando el dibujo que Blaine vio cuando entró.

"¡Me encanta!"- Dijo Blaine con honestidad, porque Max tenía razón. El diseño no estaba terminado todavía y ya parecía increíble.

"Aún no está terminado."-Kurt dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que hizo a Blaine más feliz que cualquier otra cosa tan pequeña pudo haberlo hecho. Blaine quería que él se sintiera cómodo y pensó que hacer su trabajo lo hacía sentir más seguro que hablar con un hombre, obviamente herido, que había conocido hace una semana.

"Bueno, puedo decir que es increíble, las medidas ahora?" - Preguntó adoptando una pose ridícula, con las piernas abiertas a lo ancho y los brazos extendidos hacia el techo.

Kurt lo miró con diversión, sintiendo la presión de la otra noche abandonarlo mientras pasaba más tiempo en la presencia del hombre mayor.

"Sí, las medidas ahora, pero puedes estar parado como una persona normal. Te diré cuándo moverte." - Dijo mientras tomaba la cinta métrica del cajón de su escritorio mientras Blaine se deleitaba con el sonido de la voz angelical, parecía menos cansada y más perra.

Se acercó a Blaine con cuidado, como si esperara que él se abalanzara sobre él y estiró la cinta en varias direcciones en su cuerpo.

Blaine hizo todo lo posible por mantener la calma cuando sintió los delgados brazos envolverse alrededor de él para medir la anchura de su torso y apenas pudo contener un gemido cuando los dedos frágiles rozaron su trasero, midiendo la longitud de sus piernas.

Estaba seguro de que iba a hacer algo para avergonzarse en frente de la belleza de ojos azules.

Pero se mantuvo y tan sólo como eso, la toma de medidas terminó y Kurt metió la pequeña libreta llena de números y nombres de vuelta dentro de su cajón, junto con la cinta amarilla.

Kurt contuvo la respiración adentro, con cuidado de no respirar la esencia que nublaba mentes del hombre delante de él. Estar cerca de él era lo suficientemente difícil. Los nervios que sentía se desvanecieron casi por completo porque Blaine no mencionó nada sobre la noche anterior. Kurt pensó que se dio cuenta de que él no era lo que quería después de todo y por mucho que le doliera tener la razón era más fácil trabajar así.

"Eso es todo. El diseño debería estar terminado en un día o dos y puedo enviarte por correo electrónico el aspecto final para que lo apruebes y luego voy a hacerte saber el día para que vengas a ver los accesorios y cosas así ¿de acuerdo? "- Dijo Kurt y Blaine odiaba que todo hubiera terminado tan rápidamente y que Kurt fuera tan frustrantemente profesional cuando lo único que quería hacer era tomarlo en sus brazos y prometerle nunca hacerle daño si sólo le diera una oportunidad. Cuando Kurt le dio la espalda y comenzó a limpiar su escritorio mientras hablaba con Max a través de la pesada cortina se dio cuenta de que se esperaba que se fuera y que tenía que hacer algo y tenía que hacerlo pronto.

"S-sí, eso suena genial. Escucha Kurt quería preguntarte si te gustaría almorzar conmigo después del trabajo."- Dijo con toda la confianza que pudo reunir decidido a hablar con Kurt y ver si había por lo menos un poco de esperanza para él, pudo ver los hombros de Kurt tensarse tan pronto como la pregunta salió de su boca, pero decidió no dejarlo escapar.

"Um ... Tengo que recoger a Damian después de mi turno." -Kurt dijo mientras su corazón se contraía porque él quería eso. Más que nada, quería almorzar con Blaine, pero su miedo, una vez más le paralizó. Estaba tan agradecido de tener una excusa honesta.

" Oh ... está bien, que tal algún otro día, entonces?" - Preguntó Blaine no dispuesto a renunciar aún.

"Yo ... yo no sé si pueda Blaine yo... "

"Puedes tomarte el resto de la mañana libre. No tenemos citas para esta tarde." -Max entró interrumpiendo los intentos poco convincentes de Kurt de rechazar la oferta de Blaine y guiñándole un ojo a Blaine. Malditos sus más de 50 años de vida si iba a dejar que el joven más increíble huyera de algo que era obviamente bueno para él y lejos de alguien que lo mirara como Blaine; corazones en los ojos y todo.

Blaine sonrió al hombre mayor cuando se dio cuenta de que Kurt necesitaba un poco de empuje para aceptar una cita con él, armando las piezas rápidamente pensó que quedarse allí en realidad daba a Kurt tiempo para encontrar otra excusa y empezó a caminar hacia el hombre más joven.

"Excelente, conozco este pequeño restaurante adorable a pocas cuadras de aquí." - Dijo, y entrelazó sus dedos con los de Kurt, tirando de él hacia la puerta.

"Yo ... no puedo ... "- Kurt dijo sonrojándose furiosamente ante la sensación de esos dedos cálidos abrigando a los suyos.

"Te despediré Kurt." -Max dijo haciendo un movimiento espantando con la mano y Kurt suspiró y se dejó arrastrar a la abarrotada calle por el hombre que más quería y temía.

Blaine esperó un momento a Kurt para que se pusiera el abrigo antes de entrelazar sus dedos de nuevo, apretando su suave mano con dulzura. Quería que Kurt dejara de tener miedo.

Caminaron unas cuantas cuadras en silencio, Blaine nunca dejando ir la mano de Kurt y Kurt luchando contra su propia necesidad de acurrucarse más cerca de Blaine y pedir prestado algo de su fuerza y calor.

"Espero que no hayas accedido a venir sólo para salvar su trabajo."- Dijo Blaine sonriendo mientras se acomodaban en la mesa en un rincón de un restaurante pequeño y pintoresco que Kurt ni siquiera sabía que existía.

Ricos colores marrones y beige se acentuaron por algunos detalles de color verde oscuro que hacían que el pequeño espacio se sintiera como la sala de alguien y Kurt se relajó un poco. Un almuerzo nunca mató a nadie y tal vez Blaine quería que fueran amigos y los amigos eran buenos, ¿cierto? Cierto.

"Bueno, eso y la comida gratis tomaron la decisión por mí."- Kurt recurrió a su ser sarcástico para mantener a Blaine a una distancia amigable. Pero esta vez se podría decir que el abogado guapo lo descubrió mientras sonreía juguetonamente desde el otro lado de la mesa.

"¿Por qué Sr. Hummel. Nunca dije que yo pagaría. "

"Pues me invitaste a almorzar, así que fue un hecho." Kurt dijo guiñándole un ojo a Blaine y enviándolo a una batalla épica contra los monstruos alados en su vientre. Mariposas mi culo, Blaine pensó mientras le pedía a su corazón que no explotara. Él sabía que la perra, valiente y coqueta Kurt era un acto; una técnica de auto preservación. Pero no podía dejar de admirar ese lado del hombre angelical frente a él.

"Me gusta pensar que soy un hombre moderno y que sólo porque te invité no significa que estoy pagando."- Dijo Blaine y asintió con la cabeza como si quisiera confirmar sus propias palabras mientras sonreía a Kurt.

"Así que si estoy escuchando esto correctamente, en vez de pelear por quien va a pagar como la gente suele hacer cuando almuerzan juntos, estamos peleando por quién NO va a pagar."- Kurt dijo volviendo a Blaine sonriendo y sorprendiéndose a sí mismo porque a que sonrisa no era un mecanismo de defensa. Esa sonrisa en particular era una respuesta instintiva al rayo de sol que Blaine envió a su manera con su propia sonrisa.

"Exactamente. Supe que teníamos algo especial ocurriendo."-Blaine dijo alegremente y luego se golpeó mentalmente porque la sonrisa de Kurt vaciló y se acurrucó en su asiento como si estuviera tratando de poner la mayor distancia entre ambos sin llegar a pararse.

"Blaine ... " - empezó y el corazón de Blaine se apretó cuando vio sus ojos tristes y ese inseguro tiemble en su voz. Se veía tan pequeño que Blaine sólo quería tirar de él y ponerlo en su regazo y asustar a todos sus temores, mandarlos lejos. Pero por ahora, tenía que conformarse con decir lo que tenía que decir.

"Kurt, por favor. Sólo escúchame."- Blaine rogó con ojos enormes y un ligero temblor en su voz que hizo a Kurt simplemente asentir tímidamente y esperar a sus siguientes palabras.

"Sé que, básicamente, sólo nos conocimos, pero me gustas mucho. De hecho, esperaba que esto pudiera ser una cita como de tipo almuerzo, y antes de que preguntes, sí, normalmente pago por ello."- Dijo con la esperanza de que Kurt se relajará después su broma.

Kurt lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando, porque el hombre más hermoso que jamás hubiera visto acababa de decir que le gustaba. EL.

"Pero ... pero ni siquiera ... " - su voz se apagó ante el pensamiento del hombre del club que dijo que no era el tipo de Blaine.

"Ni siquiera qué?" - Preguntó Blaine suavemente pero con sensación de confusión. Él no estaba que... interesado? Dios, esperaba que ese no fuera el final de su oración.

"Yo ... um ... yo pensé que no era tu tipo." - Dijo en voz tan baja Blaine casi lo pierde. Y cuando lo escuchó, sus ojos se desorbitaron y balbuceó con locura porque en qué lugar del mundo habría Kurt oído algo así. ¿Y cómo podría el hombre más hermoso vivo NO ser el tipo de alguien?

"¿Qué? Kurt, ¿por qué pensarías eso? Eres hermoso,"-Blaine dijo tratando de sonar lo más convincente posible, notando que Kurt desestimó el cumplido de forma rápida y odiaba eso. Odiaba que el trabajo de arte andante pensara tan poco de sí mismo.

"No lo soy. Y el hombre en el club lo dijo y él parecía conocerte, así que... " -dijo tímidamente mientras se encogía de hombros, sus irreales y azules ojos evitando la mirada de súplica de Blaine.

"¿Qué hombre? Espera, es que por qué te fuiste tan rápido anoche?"-Preguntó desesperado por saber qué pasó.

"Más o menos, sólo pensé que... No sé en realidad."-Kurt dijo y era la verdad. No tenía ni idea de qué decir. Tenía miedo de dejar a Blaine saber que le gustaba demasiado, en caso de que esto fuera una broma, pero el hombre mayor parecía honesto y genuinamente molesto porque alguien le dijera algo a Kurt.

"¿Puedes decirme lo que te dijo?"- Preguntó Blaine con cuidado, pero tenía que esperar su respuesta, porque llegaron sus bebidas y tuvieron que pedir su comida. Lo hizo sin pensar. La comida no podía importarle menos en un momento así.

Tan pronto como su camarera se fue se dirigió a Kurt expectante.

"Yo ... yo creo que él quería ligarme, al principio. Y después dijo ... um ... que ... dijo que me vio mirándote ... y que podía olvidarme de eso, porque te gustaban hombres diferentes y ... "- se quedó en silencio , no realmente queriendo que Blaine supiera que sabía que se acostó con quien sea que fuera ese hombre .

Blaine sintió que su corazón se hinchaba ante el sonido de Kurt diciendo como lo miraba pero lo domesticó, porque ¿quién coño pensaba ese idiota que era? No tenía idea de qué tipo de hombres le gustaban. Podía sentir que Kurt no le dijo todo.

" Y ... ?"- Le provocó curiosidad.

"Realmente no quiero repetirlo ... "- dijo Kurt haciendo que el cerebro de Blaine doliera tratando de averiguarlo.

"No voy a hacerte hacerlo. Pero me gustaría saber lo que dijo para hacerte pensar que no me gustas. Porque eso es ridículo."-Blaine dijo lanzando un cumplido casualmente.

Kurt lo miró detenidamente, sonrojándose y moviéndose inquieto en su silla.

"Dijo que te gustaba hombres como él ... porque ... um ... ustedes dos ... ya sabes y que te gustaban hombres como él." - Agitó los brazos para hacer una simulación de dibujar un gran hombre en el aire, sintiendo que la palabra virgen era tatuada en su frente.

Blaine se quedó sin aliento y se agarró a los brazos de la silla, porque sabía a lo que Kurt se refería. Se acostó con quien quiera que fuera el hombre, y el hombre lucía como sus acostones de una sola noche por lo general lucen. Nunca había odiado su estilo de vida más de lo que lo hizo en ese momento.

"Kurt, yo..."- Blaine comenzó, pero Kurt levantó la mano para detenerlo.

"Blaine no tienes que justificarte conmigo. " – dijo, y lo decía en serio. La vida de Blaine, las decisiones de Blaine.

"Ya lo sé. Sólo quiero que sepas que lo que dijo era mentira. Incluso si dormí con él en algún momento, eso absolutamente no significa que EL es mi tipo. Hay una razón por la que estoy en una cita contigo ahora. Ad ... Admito que hice algunas decisiones cuestionables. Pero te aseguro, yo sabía que cuando me encontrara con el hombre con el que quería estar, haría todo lo posible por tratarlo bien. Cuando te vi ... Yo pensé que nunca había visto a alguien tan hermoso, cuando hablé contigo me di cuenta de lo dulce y divertido e inteligente que eras y cuando te vi con Damian me di cuenta de lo cariñoso y responsable y dedicado que eres.

Kurt ... eres maravilloso y yo ... me gustaría la oportunidad de demostrártelo. Me gustaría una oportunidad de mostrarte lo especial que eres. "-Dijo mirando al hombre frente a él con tanta intensidad que Kurt sintió que su corazón se elevaba con el deseo y la necesidad.

"Blaine ... no sé ... quiero decir que, también me gustas, no voy a ir y negar eso, pero ... mi vida no es sencilla, con mi trabajo y criando a Damián y todo, No creo que pueda salir casualmente con alguien». - Kurt dijo volviendo la mirada de Blaine por primera vez desde que comenzó la conversación.

"No estoy pidiendo citas, ni salidas casuales. Dios, pensarás que soy raro, pero siento como que se supone que debemos estar juntos. No quiero asustarte, pero quiero estar allí para ti y Damian. Quiero que me tengas para apoyarte y para mantenerte a salvo y feliz. Sé que no puedes confiar en mí de inmediato y estoy dispuesto a tomarlo tan lentamente como lo necesites, siempre y cuando digas que le darás a esto, a nosotros, una oportunidad."-Blaine dijo suplicante. Miró hacia abajo mientras Kurt contemplaba preguntándose cuándo demonios había llegado su comida porque no tenía idea.

"Yo ... bien."-Kurt dijo por fin sintiendo que su cuerpo estaba cantando con alegría y gratitud por su decisión, porque ansiaba a Blaine. Él ya sabía que se estaba derrumbando, se decidió cuando el nombre de Damian fue mencionado.

"Bien?"-el corazón de Blaine latía con violencia y sonrió radiantemente al otro lado de la mesa, saltando infantilmente en su silla y haciendo reír a Kurt adorablemente.

"Sí ... sólo ... lentamente de acuerdo?"- Dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior con nerviosismo, como si tuviera dificultades para creer que acaba de decir que sí.

"Cualquier cosa que necesites. Te lo prometo."- Dijo Blaine sonriéndole y sintiéndose como el hombre más afortunado del mundo.

Kurt asintió y tomó su tenedor mientras empezaba a comer la comida tibia frente a él, tan abrumado que Blaine no se atrevió a preguntar nada más hasta el final de su comida.

Tuvieron una pequeña charla por la próxima media hora hasta que Kurt tenía que ir a recoger a Damian. La camarera les trajo la cuenta y Blaine pagó porque sí, era una especia de cita y almuerzo.

Caminaron hasta el auto de Kurt con sus dedos entrelazados de nuevo y Kurt apenas podía respirar por todo lo que sentía.

Intercambiaron números de teléfono y después de besar su mejilla suavemente, Blaine dejó la promesa de llamarlo.

Kurt se puso delante de su coche sintiendo un cosquilleo en su piel por el toque de los labios de Blaine y su corazón saltando locamente con deseo y esperanza y lo que parecía amor, pero Kurt no podía saber ya que nunca amó a otro hombre.

Sacudiéndose a sí mismo de su aturdimiento se sentó en el coche y salió del estacionamiento obligándose a concentrarse en la conducción.

Recorrió las calles de Lima tentativamente, preguntándose en que acababa de meterse mientras escuchó a su teléfono sonar.

**Vuelve y leé la nota, tú, sí, tú, sé que te la saltaste, pero es importante.**

**Enserio quiero disculparme por la demora actualizando éste fic, soy estudiante y la escuela me consume, adherido a un proyecto personal todo consumió mi tiempo, sin embargo estoy de vacaciones y ya no demoraré, gracias a mi sensacional beta Laura!**

**Review o Blaine pierde su teléfono y Kurt piensa que le hizo una broma.**

**Para disculparme por la demora actualizando éste capítulo subiré otro esta semana a más tardar el domingo. Cuídense.**


End file.
